Five Night's At Freddy's: How I got this Job
by LaDeadSh0t
Summary: "I would say I'm scared, but to be honest I know what I'm doing...But why was I chosen to help Mr. Fazbear with his problem. He says I'm the best of the best, but why me and only me? At this point I don't care...I just want to get this case over with." A story about a night guard named Justin(OC) goes to a pizzeria to find a secret about the place. Maybe find love too? Rated M
1. You're not Joking are you?

Chapter 1

You're not joking are you?

Hello my name is Justin Knights. I am 21 years old. When I was 15 I joined the police force...I know surprised me too. They said I had the skills not most policemen and women had. So I had to learn how to fight even better. I learned Karate, Hapkido, and Krav Maga. I also was taught how to free fun. They said I need to be light on my feet, so we not just learn how to free fun. At first I thought being a cop was going to be better for me.

It wasn't...you think being a cop is great, awesome, cool, or neat. Hahaha you're wrong. Being a cop has some wins, but sometimes you lose them too. I remember the five kids that went missing. Me and my mentor was working that case. This is what happened when we found the dude who did this.

My mentor Jack and I heard that there was some complains in Low Motel about screaming. Possibly physical abuse of some sort. We stop right in front of the mortel. We got out of my black and red mustang, that I got from my grandfather for my 16th birthday. A week before he died.

"Hey Justin...what do you think we'll find once we get to the room", Jack asked as he opened the door, getting out, and closing it behind him.

"I don't know possibly an abusive relationship. The people that called in said they heard screaming, crashing, and crying. So we should be prepared for anything", I said as I did the same.

"Well which room is it in."

"Room 242...damn that's on the second floor."

"Why damn? Its just a second floor", Jack said.

"You know what happens when there's a second floor involved. Many chances to get pushed off", I said.

"O yeah like Mike from homicide when that one dude pushed him off of the penthouse and falls in that pool when he was 40."

"Yup that's him", I said starting to walk up the stairs with Jack.

"Damn he's like what 75 now...76."

"Heh son of a bitch is 80. Can't believe he's retiring tomorrow. I don't know why, but I feel bad for him."

"How come? He's got money in the bank...the only thing you should feel for him is that he doesn't have to work anymore", Jack said.

"Yeah...I know he has money and a lot of it, but…", I stopped.

"But what!? Spit it out kid!"

"Remember he has enemies...and enemies are always there. Even when you think, or feel your safe...you are never safe when it comes to crime", I said.

"...Damn Justin I don't want to be bummed out when we talk to this dude. I just want to talk to this dude, see if he did something bad, put his ass in jail, and leave. Cake Justin...Cake", Jake said.

We reached room 242 and we knocked on the door.

"Hello?...This is officer Knight. If anyone is home please answer the door", I said knocking on the door again.

"We probably missed him. O well lets just-"

All of a sudden right before we started to leave we heard something break inside. We turned around and pulled out are handguns, so we could breach the area.

"On Three", Jack mouthed to me.

I nod in agreement.

"One...Two...Three", he mouthed as I kicked the door down.

Jack goes in first to check out the area. After Two seconds I moved in right behind him. Its a small living space, but its not that bad. I could see broken glass, wood, and other objects against the wall, roof, and floor.

I tap on Jack's shoulder and I point at the room he should check out. He nods and goes towards the room to check it out. I go into the second room to find nothing important.

"Hey kid...uhh...you might want to check this out", Jack whispered jestering to come in the masters room.

I close the door behind me to show that room was cleared out. I go and check out what Jack wanted me to see.

"What is it Ja...my god…", I said shocked.

There's dry blood and wet blood everywhere. There was a mattress in the corner covered in blood...fresh.

"O god I'm gonna-mmm-*throws up*"

"There-there just let it out Jack", I said patting his back trying not to throw up myself.

*Throws up* O god...I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Damn my weak stomach", Jack said running out of the room.

"God...damn...what did this asshole do", I whispered to myself as I looked around and holstered my gun.

"Umm...Justin remember the 5 missing kid case."

"Yeah", I reply coming out of the masters room.

"Well we don't have to look anymore...I think we found the prick", Jack said holding something out of the bathroom.

"Is that…", I said trying to say something.

"Yup...a Freddy Fazbear Costume...here's the mask", Jack said throwing it to me.

I catch it in mid-air and I examine the mask. As I looked at it…it made me feel like something is laughing in my face. Or stalking me in the distance. Then I bring it into the light to look at the eyes. Then in the eye part of the mask I saw a glare of something, or someone. It looked like it was moving. I turn around and I saw a man in a black hoodie and ski mask. Covering his face up.

"HEY! YOU", I yelled pointing at him.

He saw that I saw him, so he started to run.

"STOP", I yelled as I started to run after him.

The man ran out of the motel room and started to run down the hallway. I followed him behind trying to catch up to him.

The man looked over his shoulder to see if I was behind him. He gasps seeing that I'm gaining more speed.

"Stop now or I will have to use force", I yelled.

The man then took a sudden turn around the corner of the outside hallway. I did the same.

The man stopped in his tracks then turned around with a punch...fast. I had to react quick. So I kick his hand away from hitting me and I spin around with a hook kick to the side of his stomach. He gasps for air, but he didn't care. He then went for an upper cut. I leaned back, so it wouldn't hit me. He then went for a jab. I grab it in mid punch. I then grab his hand with my other hand and I twist it one way, then jerked it the other way flipping him on his side on the ground.

I then pull out a pair of handcuffs and I cuffed him. I bring him on his feet.

"Okay who are you exactly", I said pulling his hood down, and the ski mask off.

I nearly wanted to kill him the moment I seen his face.

"Kid your not going to believe who it is...its...o shit", Jack said as he slowly walked the rest of the distance between them.

"I know...its Officer Mike…"

"You guys are lying...I did nothing wrong…", Officer Mike said.

"Then explain why you ran from a crime scene, a cop, and almost harming an officer", I shot back to him.

"Plus", Jack said, "We found this", he held up his wallet, "This was in the Freddy Fazbear Costume...believe it Officer Mike...you're under arrest", he finished.

He just stares knowing he's done for. Then he looks at me.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you".

"I have taught you very well Justin...okay...you know what to do", he said with no resistance.

Then after a few minutes Officer Mike was in the back of the car pulling into the police station.

Me and Jack brings him in and everyone had their eyes on us. Once we shut the doors on the jail cell, everyone stared wondering what happened. I turn around to face everyone, then I spoked.

"Everyone...we caught the Freddy Fazbear Kidnap murder", I said to everyone.

At first they all gasped, then they cheered off Jack and I.

"Why did he do it", one of the officers asked.

"How do you know Officer Mike did it", another asked.

Jack whispers to me, "Tell know one yet...we need to talk to the Sheriff."

"Understood, never liked answering questions anyways", I said back.

"Please we can't say anything...yet...for now get back to work", Jack said out loud walking towards the Sheriff's Office.

I follow him behind as he spoken to the whole station.

We enter the Sheriff's Office to see the Sheriff on the phone.

"Yes...Yes Mr. Fazbear...yes we did catch him Mr. Fazbear...ye-yes Mr. Fazbear there right here in my office they just walked in...hold on please Mr. Fazbear…", he then covers the phone, so Mr. Fazbear doesn't hear him, "You two are now one of the famous cops in this department...question is he wants to talk to one of you...which one should he talk to first", the sheriff asked.

"Well the kid here is the one who got him, SO he should talk to Mr. Fazbear first...after all you stopped him in the first place.", he said pointing to me.

I look at the phone, at Jack, then back at the phone. I nod my head, "Yes, sir", I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hello", I said to Mr. Fazbear.

"Hello...Hello...aww yes hello there. My name is Fred Fazbear. The owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Is your name Officer Knights?"

"Yes, sir. You can call me Justin if you want to sir", I replied.

"Well I would like you to know thanks to you and your mentor Jack my Pizzeria is now safe again. I would like to ask you if you could meet me at my Pizzeria around 10 P.M. Tomorrow", he said with hopeness in his voice.

"Yes, sir.., but may I ask why?"

"Why yes you may...I would like you to maybe help me with another important job at the pizzeria. Possibly gain more money in the process too."

"What's the problem", I asked.

"Well I have a night guard job and I have no-one to help me with that. I was wondering if you could help me figure out what happens at night that scares everyone away. I'll pay 120 at the end of the week", he said.

"Hold on a minute please", I said.

"Why of course...you're pleasant young man", he mention.

"Thank you", I cover the phone with my chest, "He wants me to help him out with a night guard shift at his Pizzeria", I said to Jack and the Sheriff.

"Well...it will give you a learning experience of what's it like being a night guard, and you are trained from many fighting styles, so I think he can handle it", Jack said.

Then I look to the Sheriff to see if its alright with him.

"I agree with Jack. You can take care of yourself. Plus I think you don't need a mentor anymore", he said smiling to Jack.

Then jack walks over to me and lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes...Justin...I think your ready. You don't need me anymore...got it Justin", he said smiling at me.

I smile back at him and then I salute him. He salutes me back then we stopped saluting each other and I went back on the phone to talk to Mr. Fazbear.

"Mr. Fazbear...I'll help you with the problem of yours."

"WONDERFUL! Meet me at the pizzeria by 10 P.M. Tomorrow. GoodBye young man", he said excitedly.

"Goodbye Mr. Fazbear. See you soon", I ended the call.

"Well...may I please be excused sir?"

"Not yet...Detective Jack you may leave now. I'll give you your assignments later tomorrow. You can go home now", the Sheriff said.

Jack nods his head then he leaves the room.

"Justin...please sit down. There's something I HAVE to tell you about the Pizzeria", he said watching me sit down with a serious face.

"Yes, sir...is there something wrong about this place", I asked.

"Well this pizzeria...been through a lot. There's the you know the Freddy Fazbear kidnap murder, but there was something else too…", he stopped to pull something out of his desk.

He throws it on the desk for me to read it.

"What the…", I started to say when I saw the newspaper headline.

*The Bite of '87*

*Around 12:13 p.m one of the animatronics of the most famous pizzeria has malfunctioned and had attacked one of the kids in the pizzeria. When officials came to the scene they had a hard time with crowd control, but finally they calmed everyone down and handled the animatronic.*

I didn't know what to say when I read that.

"Your joking right", I said hoping he was.

He just stares at me knowing what he has done.

"You're not joking are you", I said nervously.

"I'm sorry its just...during the night time I knew a few people that worked as the night guard there and well...they either never went back, or...left. Your different because you are young, skilled, smart, and useful. Whatever happens I know you can beat whatever is happening there. Here take this", he said handing me this small box.

I open it to see something I always wanted.

"How did you know I wanted a titanium, oil slicked, butterfly knife?"

"Lets just say its a 'Welcome to being a cop that doesn't need a mentor' gift. Plus I called up your mother to see what you wanted too."

"Thank you sir", I said taking the butterfly knife in my pocket, "I'll use it when in an emergency", then I shaked his hand with gratitude.

"No problem kid...you can leave now", he said pointing to the door.

I nod, get out of my seat, and I leave his office.

"O and Justin", the Sheriff spoken up.

I stopped before I closed the door to hear what he wanted to say.

"You can call me John", he said smiling at me.

I nod then I leave. I leave the station, go to the parking lot of the police station, get into my mustang, and I left the area.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I hope this was interesting for you guys. This was my first FNAF's fanfic. It was fun making it too, and please PM if you want. I don't care I'll talk to you. Bye until next time.<em>**


	2. What's wrong with this place!

Chapter 2

What's wrong with this place!?

When I left the police station it was around 9:15 PM, so I went to my apartment to get some relaxation time. I pull into the garage of the apartments, I get out, and I lock my doors. I start to walk towards the elevator of the building. I press the button to the elevator, but then all of a sudden something was touching the back of my head.

"Yo give me your money man", someone said behind me holding what I think is a gun up to the back of my head.

I slowly bring my hands up.

"Wo wo wo okay just relax...let me just get my wallet", I said bring one hand down reaching for my pocket.

"Hahaha hey white boy turn around", he said taking the object from my head. The moment I heard him say white boy I knew who it was.

I turn around to see its my best friend DeShawn. He's an African American. He is wearing white camo cargo shorts with a belt, but its still sagged. He was also wearing a white muscle shirt, and black and white Jordans. He was really athletic like me, except he lifts weights more often than me. He has his hair in corn rolls. They at least go to his lower neck. I known him ever since we we're 7.

"Yo Justin was' sup man! Hows it goin with the job", he said slapping my hand with his hand holding on and coming in with a bro hug.

"Damn DeShawn its been like 3 months the last time I saw you. Hows it goin with you", I reply as we get out of the bro hug.

"Just you know man hangin around...livin life...got a mothafuckin job man!"

"Really man...what is it?"

"Well remember that old dude at the auto repair shop that we bugged all the time when we we're 13, and he said I would be perfect for his shop", he said with a huge smile.

"Yeah", I reply.

"Well I'm the mothafuckin manager of that place", he yelled.

"Dude no way", I said happy for him.

"Way", he said pulling out a huge wad of money, "Plus I owe you anyways so, " he started counting hundreds he owed me, "Here's the five hundred I owe you from prom", he handed the money.

"Hahaha damn dude you have a lot man...how much per week", I asked.

"This rich dude came in one time and said and I quote, 'I don't care how much it will cost just fix it', then I got payed 100,000 dollars!"

"That must've been like-"

Then at the same time DeShawn and I said ferrari.

"Damn I'm happy for you", I said giving him a fist bump.

"Yeah! So how about you? You catch any bad guys lately?"

"Me and my mentor Jack just caught the Freddy Fazbear kidnap murder a few hours ago."

"Dude I heard about that...what was the dudes name Michael Schnitial", he said trying to say his full name.

"No its actually Mike Schmidt...he was a cop...he's going into court in 2 weeks."

"Damn...well that's what you get when you kill and rape 5 kids", DeShawn said patting me on the back.

"Problem is we haven't found the 5 kids, and we don't know if they were raped."

"Whatever man I got to peace out aight man", he said going in for another bro hug.

"Aight man see you later", returning the bro hug.

"Aight man later", DeShawn said walking away waving at me.

I waved him off and I go to the elevator to go to my room. By the time I get to my apartment it was 10 PM. So I just went to my room, taken my shirt off showing my six pack, taking my pants off, and putting a pair of loose sweat pants, then I head off to bed.

After 8 hours later I hear my alarm going off. It reed 6:30 AM. I turn over to turn it off on my night stand. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I look at myself seeing my gray hair brushed my teeth, and I head back to my room. I get to the ground and I start to do push ups. After 60 I get up and I head to a pull in my room to do some pull ups. I jump up, dead wait my self, then start to do pull ups. Once I hit 20 I got down and started to beat on my punching bag in my living room. I started off doing roundhouse kicks, then wheel kicks. Afterwards I start to mix it up and add in my own combinations.

Then I heard a knocking on my front door. I stop, grab the towel off of my dining room chair and I walk to the door. I answer it, and its my next door neighbor Kaylee. She was wearing a black and white bikini. She looked like she was C size. She had red hair and blue eyes. I blinked a few times just staring at her wondering what she wants...again. Only reason why I said again is because she wants me to "hook up" with her, and she comes to my door nearly every morning.

"Hey there Justin..O sorry I didn't know you were working out, but since I'm here do you mind if I come in", she said coming in without me saying if she could. She walks to my dining area.

"No please come into my house. Its not like I'm working out and have to go soon", I whispered to myself.

"Wow are those real swords?"

She pointed to the katana's I had hanging over my living room.

"Yes they are, so why are you here in the first place", I asked eagerly.

"Just wanted to ask you if you could help me with that one Ka-Ra-Ta move you showed me", she said pretending to chop something in mid-air many times.

"First off its karate, and second off which move are you talking about?"

"The one that spins you around like a tire motion."

"A wheel kick", I questioned her.

"Yeah that one...does it go like this", she tried to attempt it, but end up falling.

She giggles, "Oops, looks like I should leave it to the pro then", then she got up.

I look at her thinking she's probably the world's dumbest girl ever, but thank god she was hot looking.

I explain, "You're not turning your heal with your body. You have to spin with it not just turn your torso. Here come over here so I can show you."

She did as I asked.

"Okay balance on your one leg and hit the bag with your other. First you want to spin around", I showed her as I did so, "Then you want to pivot on your foot that your balancing on. Then you want to send your other foot flying in a circle motion across the face. Now here it is in fast motion."

Then I did the wheel kick perfectly sending my punching bag flying down to the ground.

"Okay now show me what you can...do", I look up to see she's gone.

"Damn it she probably took pictures of me...again", I said with a sigh.

Then I went by my day until it hit 9:30 PM. I got a black pair of cargo pants, with a green, long sleeved sweater that had patches on the elbows and shoulders. I rolled them up to where the patches are at. Got a pair of fingerless gloves, and a pair of black running shoes. I put my new butterfly knife in my pocket, and just in case a bulletproof vest underneath my shirt. I head out the door, down to my car, and then I head off to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

Later At the Pizzeria

I look at the clock in my car. It said 9:58 PM. I had just pulled up into the Pizzeria parking lot with minutes to spare. I get out of my car and I lock my doors. I walk up to the front of the Pizzeria. I look at the sign on top of the building that has a bear, a bunny, and a chicken in cartoon form, with the name of the pizzeria on top. I look at the doors of the pizzeria. I took a deep breath and I walked into the pizzeria.

I look around the place to see what I'm dealing with. So far doesn't seem creepy at all. I looked down the left hallway and that's the direction I started to go to. I look to the right to see a little office area that has a wheely chair, and some moderators on the wall. I assumed that's the night guard office. I kept walking down the hallway into the main area. Sitting there was a 65 year old man. He was a little overweight, but yet he can still wear a tuxedo outfit. He was also wearing glasses. My guess he was Mr. Fazbear.

"AW you must be Mr. Knights! I'm very glad to see you", Mr. Fazbear said getting out of his chair and giving me a firm handshake.

"And you must be Mr. Fazbear I'm guessing", shaking his hand back.

"My goodness you have a very firm handshake. Aw yes right...I am Fred Fazbear. The owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. What you are standing in is the first Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria ever to be built.

"Really", I said amazed.

"Yes my boy...you are...now lets get down to business", he said sitting down in a chair.

"So what's the problem that you want me to deal with", I asked as I sit down with him.

"Well...um...this place has had a lot of history. Some I'm not proud...but that doesn't matter, because I have the best person on the job for it. I need you to stay here for the night...for a week, or a few. Until you can figure out what's wrong with this place at night."

"So you want me to stay here at night time to see what scares all your night guards away?"

He looks at me shocked from the knowledge I know, "...Yes...I'm sorry I should have never asked you to do this", he stand up and started to pace himself, "You should leave", he said in a scared tone.

"Mr. Fazbear...I might be a new adult, but doesn't mean I can handle myself", I said jumping from my seat.

"No...its not that Mr. Knights", he then stared at me, "Its THEM I'm worried about", he said nervously.

"Them..? Who's them Mr. Fazbear", I asked.

He then stops pacing himself, and looks at me.

"Follow me Mr. Knights", he said gesturing towards him to the stage.

I follow his orders as I walk to the front area of the stage.

"Wait here", he walked through another door on the side.

I stayed at the front area of the stage that had the curtains shut from the stage.

Then all of a sudden the curtains started to open up the dark stage. Then lights turned on the stage. What I wasn't expecting was to see the animatronics still on stage. I taken a step back when I saw them just frozen. Not moving at all. What caught my eye was that the bear looked like a male, but...the bunny and chicken was a female.

Then without me knowing some kind of figure started to creep up behind me. Then it started to slowly get closer and closer to me. Then it grabbed my shoulders. I was startled from what just corrupt up behind me. I swirl out my butterfly knife from my pocket and I turn around to see what it was. It was just Mr. Fazbear with a Freddy mask.

He takes it off, "Hahaha sorry Mr. Knights, but I'm that kind of person...you look like you need a laugh", he then slapped his knee, "But the look on your face hehehe *sigh* okay I'm done. Now...look over there…", he pointed to the stage.

"So the animatronics is them…", I walked over to the stage putting my butterfly knife away.

"Why yes they are...you might want to take the steps to-"

Then I jump onto the 3 foot stage with no problem to look at the animatronics.

"Get a better look...my god...do you mind if I ask you how you can do all of these crazy tricks and jumps", he asked.

"Well Mr. Fazbear", I said walking around the animatronic looking at them closely, "Since I was told I was great at this...I thought since I'm great at it why not just get ahead of things, and Just work out. Plus I free run…", then I jumped off stage.

"Wow...this world is advancing without me...what will they think of next...some type of social media?"

I shrug, "I don't know umm Mr. Fazbear...how come the bunny and chicken is female looking?"

"Aw Bonnie and Chika are females…", he corrected me.

"Wait you really think there alive and...your treating them like actual females?"

"Why yes...there my friends...what are you saying they're not alive?"

"No...no not at all Mr. Fazbear", I said not trying to offend him.

"Good", he shot back.

" So...Bonnie and Chika?...So I'm guessing Bonnie is the bunny, and Chika is the chicken?"

"Yes and Freddy-"

"Is a male...don't you think that's uummm...uhh...sexist", I questioned.

"Heavens no! Why do you ask?"

"Well how can I put this...these two have D size chest. They have a perfect body, and there have naked. Yet you don't see that they look a little too inappropriate for kids."

"How I think of it. I am preparing them for adulthood when they get older", looking at me proud.

I thought to myself "Prepare..? Prepare them for what? Sex? There's something wrong here. I'm going to find out what."

"So can you do that for me Mr. Knights?"

"Yes I'll find out what's going on here at night. You can count on me sir", I salute to him.

"Hahaha relax Mr. Knights...there's no need to salute in here. Good luck though...bye", he waved at me and walked out the main door locking it behind.

I look around to see if there is anything I need to know of this place. I take my phone out of my pocket. I look at the clock reading 11:50 PM. Haven't realize we have been talking for awhile. I just pace myself looking around seeing what's here. I look at some curtains with a sign that says 'Out of Order'. Whatever it is I don't want to know. So I just walked passed it ignoring it. I was just looking around, and looking at the animatronics.

I made a note of how they looked and what positions they were in. I look back at my phone to see the time again. It reed 11:55 PM, so I decided to just go to the night guards office to get ready for what scares all the other night guards away. I get into the office, and I sit down in the wheely chair. When I looked up at the desk I saw a sticky note.

"What the…'Use sidelights and cameras for emergencies only.' That's weird...O wait…*flips sticky note over* 'Use tablet to use cameras. Look at battery to save power.'

I look up to see the tablet on the desk. I put the sticky note down, and I picked up the tablet.

"Hmm so no computers for this place...only a tablet, and one TV. Wow first time being here and yet this already sucks."

I lean back in the chair putting my feet crossed on the desk, and looking at the cameras to see if anything changed. I look on the stage, and nothing changed. I look to pirates cove, and nothing changed. I look around to the other places and shockingly nothing changed. I was getting angry because I don't see why this place is scary. So I just set the tablet on the desk and I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

But then once it hit 12 AM all the lights except mine went off. I didn't realize it at first. After I slept for 2 hours I just woke up for no reason. I look around to see what's going on. I finally realized the light we're off.

"What the hell happened to the lights? O well", I then got up, stretched, and walked outside of the office. I walked down the hallway and passed the kitchen looking around for anything new. I doubt it, but I should just check. I went to the bathroom, so I could use it. After I was done I washed my hands and left the bathroom. I started to go back to the office until something caught my eye. Bonnie and Chika was missing.

"What the hell…", I whispered to myself.

I walked over to the stage to see if it was just dark and I couldn't see them. Once I got over there they were actually gone.

"Shit...they're gone...I need to call this in, and report a theft."

I then sprint to the office to call a theft in. Before that I realized I missed a call. I click the answering machine to hear what I missed.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

After it ended my heart sunk at the feeling of this actually happening.

"What's wrong with this place?! Shit Mr. Fazbear did warn me and 'them'. Wait...if he warned 'them'...what does that leave me as? Shit I better check the tablet...I don't want crazy shit happening here."

I grab the tablet and I sat down in the chair. I turn on the tablet, but except being the stage it was a Freddy Head flashing on and off with the words "It's Me" on the screen.

"What the fuck?! This place is messed up!"

I then throw the tablet on to the desk watching it turn off and on with the words "It's Me" flashing over and over and over again.

"Okay you know what...I'm going to look around to see what I have to survive whatever this is", then I sprint out of the office, but then I saw something standing in the middle of that I wish it wasn't. I saw Chika just standing there. Looking at me like its more scared of me than I am to it.

"O shit", I whispered.

I didn't know what to do. I just ran the other direction when I found out Bonnie was in the office. I stopped myself and ran the other direction. Chika was now closer than she was. I didn't know what else to do, so I just sprinted towards her and slid right under here. I didn't know if she was behind me, so I just kept sprinting and I ran into the kitchen and locked the door behind me.

"This place is fucking crazy!"

All of a sudden I heard something bashing on the door. It sounds like it wants me badly. One after another it kept bashing on the door.

I then looked around to see if I could hide. I looked at the Island in the middle of the room. I looked inside it and pulled out the stuff that was inside. I set it on top of the Island and I get inside. I close the doors, so it wouldn't get me. Then I could hear the door get knocked down hard. I can't hear anything after the door was knocked down.

Then slowly I could see its shadow as its came by. It's feet was yellow, so I guessed its Chika. She looked around trying to find me. It looked like she wanted me bad because she broke handles to cabinets, and stabbed it into the Island. Then she finally walked away.

"Huh she's gone", I whispered.

As I opened the doors to the Island Bonnie popped out of no where. She was hanging from the Island top. What scared me was that it looked like she was crying, but I didn't care. I wanted to get the hell out of there.

"SHIT! Get the HELL away from me", I shouted as I jumped out from the Island and started to sprint out of the kitchen.

I headed toward the office. It didn't work because Chika was there waiting for me. Once I saw that I kind of stopped myself by falling and turning the other way to get away.

"What are YOU!"

Then Freddy grabbed me by the throat, and raised me to his level. Since he was 6'5 and I was 5'11 there was a big difference of him when he picked me up.

He stares at me like he knew I was going to die tonight. He slams me into a wall still latched on to me. He did that at least two more times. Making an Indent into the wall.

I then straight up look him in the face with no fear.

"Fuck you", then I swirl out my butterfly knife, and the I stabbed him in his arm. He didn't let go, so I stabbed him some more. He started to leak out oil. He then throws me to the ground, and kicking me in the gut. He walked to where my head was at. He brought his foot up and then he started to bring his foot down fast. He was aiming for my head. I rolled away from him trying not to get my head crushed. I brought myself up and I kicked him in the gut. He stumbled backwards. I ninja kick myself up on to my feet. I then slid over some tables and I slide onto the stage. Then something caught my eye as I was looking around.

I saw Chika and Bonnie crying in the corner scared.

"What the…", as I said that I felt something hit me from behind launching me into a table causing it to break once I impact into it.

"Damn...that...that felt like a truck just hit me", I mumbled as I tossed the rubble off me.

Freddy was standing right in front of me as I got up. He then picked me up and throw me into the same wall he slammed me into earlier.

He picks me up and pins me to the wall. He brings up his right fist and then he stopped.

"It's Me", he said.

"Yes...it is…", I closed my eyes waiting for him to finish me off.

He starts to bring his fist up and then he went for the final blow. But then he stops in mid punch. I open my eyes to see he has stopped. He then lets go of me and he starts to walk toward the stage. So did Bonnie and Chika.

I pull out my phone to see it was smashed up. I got up to see that they went back to the stage, and they just held their position. I walked to the office to see it said on the tablet 6 AM.

"Thank god...damn...my should", I grabbed my shoulder seeing its only sprained.

I walked to the main doors and I unlocked the doors. I walked out of the pizzeria and I laid against the door sliding down to sit down.

"Now to wait for Mr. Fazbear to show up and explain what the hell is going on here", I mumbled, and then I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn...this one was actually tiring to right. No joke I spent until 12 in the morning doing this. Thank god its worth it for your entertainment! O and I was reading just the few review I got. To answer your question yes it was suppose to say free run. If you have any questions, or ideas just review or PM me. I wouldn't mind if you did. See you later until next time. Peace! <strong>


	3. Tell me the Truth or Else

Chapter 3

Tell the truth, or else

I started to slowly open my eyelids to see a blurry figure in front of me. I blinked slowly trying to gain my vision. I brought my hand up rubbing my eyes. Then I gained my vision back to see Mr. Fazbear in front of me.

"Mr. Knights...are you alright?! What happened tonight?!"

"You...you...you asshole…", I pointed at him as I slowly got myself up.

"How dare you Mr.-"

"Don't YOU dare say how dare you Mr. Knights me okay! I nearly got murdered last night Mr. Fazbear! And guess what it was because of them! Your 'friends' Mr. Fazbear nearly killed me! NOW...tell me…", I stopped to listen what he has to say.

"Murder...kill...they were only playing…", he said calmly.

"Only...playing...how about you go in there and tell me what kind of playing does that look like to you", I said pointing to the building.

"Damn it I know they were trying to kill you last night! I just…", he paused in fear.

"Mr. Fazbear."

He didn't say a word. He didn't even blink.

"Mr. Fazbear!"

"Okay!...Okay Mr. Knights…come inside and I'll tell you...the truth. I'll close up for today", he said calmly.

"Thank you…"

Then we walked inside the pizzeria, and locked the door behind with the closed sign on.

We go to what is left of the main area and took a seat to talk. Mr. Fazbear looks around to see what happened.

"My god...you must've taken a real beating. Yet you didn't draw any blood?"

"As far as I know of…plus the bullet proof vest took most of the impacts", I said showing the worn out vest.

"Wow you are prepared for anything aren't you Mr. Knights?"

"Yeah...and if I didn't bring this", I swirl out my butterfly knife from my pocket, "Freddy would have never let go of me."

"Wait you stabbed Freddy", he yelled at me and started to run walk to the stage to see if Freddy was alright.

"Really", I lean back in my chair, "You're more worried about him than me", I said stabbing my knife into the wooden table.

"You stabbed his arm mechanism. I have to replace this you know that right", he shouted at me.

"O I'm sorry", I said in a sarcastic tone jumping on stage, "Lets not forget...it almost killed me last night!"

"Well...huh...you're right...I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about you than my friends", he looked at me bring his hand out for an apaleagues.

"No...not yet", hitting his hand away, "First...you are going to sit down over there and tell me the truth, or else. Then in whatever mood I am in afterwards I might not say a DAMN thing about what happened last night, and come back tonight. BUT...if I don't...I'm sending your ass to jail faster than you can say Peter Piper Picked a Plot of Pickle Peppers. Do you understand!?"

He looks at me trying to think of what to do. He takes a deep breath and then he nods in understanding.

"Thank you...you first", I gestured to the stairs on the stage.

He nods and slowly starts to walk down the stage. I jump down, take my knife out of the table, and we both sat down at the table.

"Well", Mr. Fazbear started, "it started ever since _The Bite of '87_."

_Flashback_

"Hello boys and girls! Are you ready for another wonderful time here with me and my friends", 60 year old Mr. Fazbear said to the audience full of kids and adults.

They all scream and yell yes back to Mr. Fazbear.

"Then what are you waiting for...come on in!"

He opens the doors to the pizzeria, and him watching kids rush in to see what's inside. The kids walked around seeing all the animatronics. They saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chika, and Foxy entertaining other kids.

"Hello kids", Freddy said, "Would you like to hear a song?"

The kids yell in excitement agreeing with what Freddy said.

So after 3 minutes they stopped singing the song they sang and then Freddy came to the stage.

"Hey there again kids. How did you like that", he asked bringing the microphone to his mouth.

All the kids said yes at the same time.

"Great! Now how about we hear a story from our captain...we know her as Foxy."

"Come on out here Foxy."

The kids were waiting and yelling for Foxy to come out.

"Fooooxxyyy", Freddy said calling to her.

Kids are saying come on out foxy, and where are you foxy.

"Come on Foxy...where are you...Hey kids lets call her out here."

Then everyone was calling for Foxy to come out.

Then Foxy comes walking in on the stage.

"Why hello there mi harties! How are yey doing today", Foxy asked the kids.

Some of the kids gasped when they saw Foxy. She had metal legs, torn up fur, and a hook for a hand on her left arm.

"Foxy...what happened to you", a little girl asked as she got on stage.

"You look terrible…", the little girl got closer to Foxy.

An employee tried to get the little girl down, but she didn't listen. The employee tried to talk to her mom to get her down, but before they knew it kids were screaming and running away.

It seems the little girl got bitten on the front part of her head. The employee tried hard to get on the stage. Once he did he see that Foxy was the one that bit the little girl. Foxy was covered in blood in and on her mouth

"My god…", the employee said with shock, and fear in his eye's picking up the girl from the ground.

Then once Mr. Fazbear saw what happened. He had to set her back to pirates cove and set up a 'Out of Order' sign in front of it.

_Flashback Over_

I look at Mr. Fazbear trying to comprehend on what he just told me.

"I know its hard to bring up some words right now...but please ask me anything you would like to know", Mr. Fazbear said.

During that whole story I heard Foxy? Who is Foxy..? Why did she do that..?

"Who's Foxy", I asked.

"Come...and I'll show you."

We started to walk toward Pirates Cove. Mr. Fazbear takes one of the curtains and pulls away showing Foxy.

I stared at the Fox animatronic. And of course it was a girl too, but oddly had a D size chest, but I'm not going to say that out loud to him.

"So...that's Foxy...hmm", I itched the back of my head.

"What's wrong..?"

"How come Foxy is showing her metal legs, hook for a hand, and torn up fur?"

"I'm not quite sure...but I got a great man on that", he said patting my back.

"Yeah...I guess."

"So...what will you do now?"

I thought for a few seconds, but I know he didn't mean to bring me into this. He just wanted someone to figure it out.

"Well…", Mr. Fazbear said wondering.

"I-I...guess I'll just keep it to myself for what just happened last night…,but I want to bring some things okay?"

"Like what you'll see for now...I'm going to go home...and relax. Possibly plan things out for tonight", I started to walk away.

"Okay as long as its nothing that bad", he said nervously.

"Don't worry nothing too bad…", then I walked out the front door, went to my car, and drove away.

I arrive at my apartment around 7 AM half asleep. I get out of my car, locking it behind me, and I head toward the elevator to my apartment.

Before I clicked the button to the elevator I felt someone touching the back of my head with something. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want to find out. I duck down grabbing the object that was touching me, and I twist the persons arm around its back.

"Wo wo wo...relax white boy its me DeShawn...remember man", DeShawn said trying to calm me down.

The second he said that I let go of him.

"My god...I'm sorry DeShawn...I wasn't thinking I just-"

"Hey Hey Hey...its cool man...I get it. You're just under stress man about the Kidnaping case. It's aight man", he brings his hand into a fist for a fist bump.

I bump my fist with his and we both slowly started to laugh at how badly I reacted to him aiming his fingers at the back of my head like a gun.

"Damn Justin...you look like-"

"Crap...yeah man...had a rough night last night."

"Crap, no that's an understatement...more like shit! You look like you got hit by a car", he corrected me.

"Oooo more like a truck", I whispered to myself.

"Well you should just get some sleep man. Catch you later?"

"Yeah man see' ya", I waved to DeShawn as he walked away.

I unlocked my door and I laid everything on the floor at the front door. I walked into my bedroom and I plopped myself down.

I got under my covers and I went right to sleep.

After 3 hours a sleeping a knock on my front door occurred.

"Give me a sec", I yelled trying to pull myself up and to the front door.

Then the doorbell went off at least 3 times.

"Hey...the doorbell isn't a toy", I yelled walking out of my room, "I coming", I said looking around my living room seeing if it was a mess or not. I then look up to see my katanas still hanging over my couch.

"Hello who is-and no-one is here...great", then I slowly closed the door.

I turned around from the door and I walked towards my couch. I plop myself down and I turned on the TV. I changed it to the newz. I leaned my head back looking up to the roof. Then I realized that one of my katanas was missing. I heard something echoing throughout my apartment. I think it said-.

"It's Me", then I rolled away from my couch as fast as I could.

I saw Freddy holding my katana swipe at my couch at the spot I was sitting at.

"Shit", I whispered to myself.

Freddy then pulls the katana out of the couch and swipes down at me. I roll away from his downward swipe and I ninja kick up myself onto my feet. He swipes across aiming for my neck. I leaned back just in time almost cutting my head off.

He swipes for my feet put I jump up and landed on top of the sword. I wheeled kicked him in the face causing his head to turn around looking away from his body.

I thought I won, but then he grabbed his head and turned it back to normal.

He looks at me like 'Now you're going to die.'

He then tried to grab me by my neck, but I ducked and I rolled under his legs. I then jump up in the air and I kicked him in the back with both my feet causing me to fall, but he tumbled into the coffee table. I ninja kick up myself up again onto my feet. I look at where Freddy tumbled to, but he was gone.

Then I turned around to find him, but before I knew it Freddy had my shotgun right up to my face.

"It's Me", then he pulled the trigger.

I then sit up in my bed in hot sweats with fear on my face. I looked around to see it was just a nightmare. I jump out of my bed, and I go to my living room. I look over my couch to see both my katanas was still there.

"Damn what time is it", I asked myself.

I looked at the clock and it reed 10 PM.

**"I was asleep for 15 hours...damn! I better get ready for more hell…" **

* * *

><p><strong>Well otherwise seeing how The Bite of '87 and that crazy nightmare...I think I to should get some sleep. Remember I am always willingly to PM or talk to you, and don't for get to review. Peace my friends! <strong>


	4. No time Just act

Chapter 4

No time...Just act

I ran to my room real quick and I took off my shirt off along with my worn out bullet proof vest. I then go to my closet to pick out another bullet proof vest. I look down to find a box that I don't remember being there. So I picked it up, and there was a note stuck to it. I start to read it out loud to myself.

-Justin

Yo what up Justin! It's me DeShawn! Now before you kill me for going into your apartment without your permission, here's a gift just for being my friend all these years. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't survive the 8 grade. Plus you and I kicked ass back then when there was someone bullying someone else. Hope you enjoy!

-DeShawn

P.S. DAMN you got one, sexy chick living right next to you. Lucky you!

I lightly throw the note on the bed and I set the gift on the bed. I swirl out my butterfly knife, and I cut the duct tape from the gift. I swirl my butterfly knife shut, and I put it into my pocket. Once I opened the box my heart sunk with happiness once I saw what was inside.

"Damn DeShawn...this had to cost you a lot man...I'm SO going to pay you back man."

I get a red long sleeved shirt on, and a tactical vest. What's interesting about this vest is its thinner than regular vests, but it can withstand a 12 Gage Shotgun, and still be in tact. I get a leather jacket with a rope around the waist, so I close my jacket up. I get a pair of leather fingerless gloves on. I then pulled out a red camo cargo pants out of my dresser, and I put that on to. I grabbed my car keys and then I head out.

I open my apartment door, and I headed down the hallway to the elevator. If my luck couldn't get any better Kaylee was in the hallway with her friends.

"O-M-G! Is that him", one of her friends asked her.

"Yeah that's him...isn't he hot", she replied.

Then they all giggled and laughed as I was walking down the hall. I usually ignore her when her, and her friends talks about me like that…,but I really didn't want to deal with it today. I walked by them and they all said "HI", to me when I got to the elevator. I waved them at them without looking.

The all giggled and laughed at me. They then walked over to see what I'm off to.

"HEY Justin...where you off to", Kaylee asked.

"To the station", I covered up the actual place I was going.

"Really...so are you going to bust some bad guys", she got closer walking her fingers up my left arm.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to say...important business", I kept staring at the elevator door hoping it came sooner.

"Well then maybe this will change your mind", she then kisses my cheek.

All the girls there was laughing, awwing, and giggling about what just happened. Then I could smell something that I remember smelling before...alcohol.

"Kaylee...have you and your friends been drinking tonight?"

They all stopped, and looked at each other seeing I know they have been.

"If I remember correctly the nearest bar from here is Al's Drink A-Bit...but that is at least 30 minutes from here. Did you have a designated driver?"

They said nothing at the remark at just said.

"Well then maybe you can stop assaulting an officer and Drinking and Driving, and lets forget this all happened. Okay?"

They all nodded their heads as they watched me walk inside the elevator.

"O and FYI Kaylee isn't, never been, or shall be my girlfriend. Have fun and goodnight", then the elevator doors closed.

The elevator tooked me to the parking lot, and I got into my car. I started the engine, and I headed off to the pizzeria.

One hour later I got to the pizzeria. I locked the door like usual and I went inside the pizzeria. Once I walked in I could already see Mr. Fazbear stressed out to the max. How I could tell is because it looks like he's sweating bullets from his forehead.

"AW Justin...where have you been?!"

"Sorry...some crazy stuff happened to me at my apartment, but I'm fine now."

"You don't understand people was wondering why my pizzeria was closed up today. I lied to the people I promised to that I wouldn't. Then I did…", he said lowering his head in shame.

"Don't worry Mr. Fazbear...I'll figure this out as fast as I can", I said laying

"But...wait we already figured it out. My friends are the reason why they l-"

"No not that", I cut him off, " Why was Freddy the only one to harm me? Also why does he do it?"

"Whatever it is please figure it out soon."

"I got this Mr. Fazbear...just go home...and I'll try to get info for you", I shooked his sweaty hand.

"I am relying on you Mr. Knights...got it", he walks to the front door looking behind his shoulder.

"Mr. Fazbear...go home…"

He close the door behind and then locks it behind him. Leaving me inside with the killer animatronics. This time I have a gift for them.

I go to the night guards office, and I take off my leather jacket. It reveals my new and thinner bullet proof vest. On it has two sixteen inch karambit knives hanging on each side of the vest. Along with that a ASP Expandable Police Baton in a holster strapped to the right side of my hip. Next was a pair of High-Tech goggles that is the size of sunglasses. Lastly two silver brass knuckles.

Then right on time the clock struck 12 AM. All the lights except the night guard office went off.

I take a deep breath, then I exhale. "No time...Just act…"

Then the phone went off. It went straight to voicemail.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…

"Tch...I remember what happened last time I did that", I whispered to myself.

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

"Right Foxy...I might have seen her already, but I would like to get a closer look on her. I might go crazy if I do this", I grabbed the tablet and I turned it on, "Please work for me", it turns on to the stage.

"Okay good...wow surprisingly there all still there. Well...time for stealth."

I turn off the tablet, I set it on the desk, and I slowly walked out of the office. It was nothing but darkness. I decided to put on the night vision goggles.

I look around to see they work. I slowly walked down the right side of the hallway from the office. I passed the kitchen, and into the main area of the place. All of a sudden all the animatronics was gone. I looked around to see where they went.

I slowly walked over to Pirates Cove to see if Foxy was gone too. I heard something almost behind me. I didn't want to just stand in one spot, so I jumped into the curtains of Pirates Cove. I closed the curtains as far as I could, so they wouldn't see me through the crack of the curtain.

Then from behind I felt a metal hand grab my mouth. I would have yelled, but in extinct I didn't. Then I saw a hook shadow from right behind me. I knew who this was...it was Foxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this so far because I'm staying up late doing these stories I like for you. Plus this is basically a good way to show you what I know in life. If you don't understand anything PM, or review a question to me. Or just want to talk...So until next time Peace my readers!<strong>


	5. Please let me help you

Chapter 5

Please...I want to help

I hold still in the mean time. I know I can hurt her in at least 65 different way, but so far she had the chance to kill me and didn't.

She then removes her hand away from my mouth. I turn around to look at her. I was yet again shocked, because the last time I saw her she had baggy pants that went up to her shins, had a shirt all the way down to her hips, and had a pirate hat. Now she's wearing brown booty shorts, a black tank top with skull and bones in the middle of her D size chest, and a bandana around her head.

As much as I wanted to run away, or do something...I didn't. I just stood there as she walked around me...looking at what I have, and what I look like. I wasn't stance...I was relax the whole time.

As she kept going around me she kept looking up and down at me. It's like she doesn't even trust me. Then once she came around in front of me she put her hand on her hip.

I looked at her trying to figure out what she wanted. So...I decided to speak up.

"Hey", I waved, "Nice to meet you Foxy...My name is Justin...did I pass", I asked as I brought my hand up for a handshake. She just looked at my hand not knowing what to do.

"What you never had a handshake before", I asked her leaving my hand out.

She was about to bring her hand out, but then something grabbed my tactical vest from behind me. Foxy looked at me shocked.

"Shit", I said before I was violently thrown out of Pirate Cove onto the floor.

"Awwww shit...I...I felt that last one."

I slowly looked up to see Freddy looking at me with bright red eyes.

"Okay...Okay…", I ninja kick up myself onto my feet. I get into a fighting stance, "Round 2."

Freddy took one step then cracked the gears in his knuckles and neck. He then brought his fist up showing he was ready.

"Alright...let's dance", then I started to sprint at him. He threw a punch, but missed because I jumped and side kicked him in the middle of his chest. Causing him to stumble backwards a little.

"Hehe a little slow with reflex there Freddy", I insulted him.

He grunts and starts to run toward me. He threw one punch, but missed because I ducked. Then he kicked me in the middle of my stomach causing me to hit the floor hard.

Then he stomps his foot down trying to smash me head. He kept missing because I tilted my head each time he stomped down. I brought my leg in between his feet and I kicked out causing him to fall backwards.

I kicked off him as Freddy and I was on the floor, so I could slide across the floor away from him.

I got up from the ground and grabbed a metal chair.

"Hey special delivery. Just. For. YOU", I then swing it right over his head. As he got up he caught the chair in mid-air as he's looking toward the ground. He yanked it out of my hands and thrusts the legs of the chair toward me. Then he pushes the chair throwing me along with it into the wall. The legs of the chair was embedded into the wall along with me right in between.

He slowly walked towards me as I struggled to get out the chair out of the wall. I turned around, so I could put my feet against the wall to launch myself and the chair out. Inch by inch Freddy is closing the distance slowly, but surely.

I finally got the chair to get out of the wall and in the process the chair hit Freddy in the gut.

"Ha-ha...now what", I bring my hands up showing I got him good.

Freddy then bends over to pick up the chair. He grabs two legs of the chair on different sides. He then bends the two legs with ease. He then lets go of the chair letting it fall.

"O shit…", I stand there shocked.

He then grabs one of the tables, and picks it up causing it to unbolt from the ground. He then throws it towards my direction. Once he did that I don't know why, but everything felt slower.

As it was about to hit the top part of my body in an instinct I leaned back as far as I could. Watching the table flying over me hitting the wall. After that happened I stood back up, and I just stood there. I turned around looking at the table shocked. I turned back to look at Freddy also in shocked.

"Huh...hahahaha", I clap my hands once, "Holy shit I'm a ninja! Hey Freddy whatcha got on me now!" I looked around to see Freddy was gone.

"Where did cha go…", I said looking in front of me.

"It's Me", I heard right behind me.

I didn't look back because I already knew who it was.

"...Damn…", I said a little pissed.

Then I felt Freddy kick my back launching me to the corner of a wall. After that everything started to get foggy. I had a hard time seeing, and moving. I saw a brown blob moving toward me. I knew it was Freddy, but I couldn't do anything about it. He picks me up by my vest and pins me against the wall.

"Awwww man...that hurt so badly...there's no definition on how bad that hurt", I groaned. I knew he was just going to kill me there, but somethings wrong. He stopped, and I know its at least 1 O'Clock. He couldn't have just stopped.

He lets go of me causing me to fall to the ground, and he falls right over to his side. I slowly looked at Freddy as my vision is still blurry, and then I blinked. I looked up to see three figures standing above me. I tried to make out who they were, but I couldn't. I slowly shut my eyes to find myself passed out.

One hours later I slowly started to wake up.

"Is he alright..? He's not you know…", I heard someone faintly.

"No he's still breathing...looking he's trying to wake up…"

"Awwww...damn...what the hell happened…", I asked still not knowing where I am still not able to fully see.

"See what I said...he's fine", the same feminine voice said before.

"Wait a sec…", blinked a few times regaining my vision again.

I look up to see Foxy. Then on her sides I see Chicka and Bonnie standing above me.

I looked at them not knowing what to say. To be honest I thought they were going to harm me, but they didn't yet.

"Umm...hey what up…", I waved weakly like.

"O MY GOD", then Chicka gets on the ground with me hugging me tightly, "You're alright!"

"I won't be..*cough*...If you don't let go..*cough*..", I said suffocating.

"Chicka let go of him you're killing him now", Bonnie said laughing.

"But", Chicka easies up her hug and brings me to her chest still hugging me, "He's alive, and Freddy didn't kill him."

"I'm going to die now if you don't let go", I said muffled in between here C sized chest.

"Oops sorry", she lets go of me a little. Just enough to breath, " I just happy for you!"

I gasp for air, "You can say that again...I guess", taking small breaths of air.

"It's all HIS fault! If he never harmed you...you wouldn't be in this kind of situation right now", Chicka said pressing me against her chest yet again.

I blush once she brought me to her chest, "Yeah...situation…"

"A Chicka you mind letting him go", Bonnie said chuckling.

"Yeah thank you guys, but…", I get up and away from Chicka, "I'm fine...let me just get to the office."

"NO", Chicka springs up and latches on to me again, "There has been too much pain, suffering, and misery here in this place."

"Okay what's her deal with hugging me", I said trying not to offend.

"We've seen a lot, but she is just...sensitive", Bonnie said.

"Right and what about you Foxy."

She just looked away and head toward Pirate Cove.

"Did I say something…", I questioned.

"She had it the worst out of the rest of us…", Bonnie said in a sad tone.

"Well that's why I'm here. Please...let me help you. I can do whatever you need me to do."

"For now you should go home...we're about to go back to stage anyways."

"What? Its only 3", I mention.

"The clock on the tablet is wrong. Its about to be 6 right now…", Bonnie corrected me.

"O-Okay thanks...well I should go back to the office, and wait for Mr. Fazbear."

"Okay you do that...you know where we'll be", Bonnie said.

"Great...but first", I tried to get Chicka to release me, "Can you help me out?"

"Come on Chicka we have to go…"

"Okay", lets go of me, "See 'ya tomorrow, "and they both go to the stage. So does Freddy, but he was in command mode.

I walk all the way to the office, and I plop down in the wheely chair.

"God damn...I don't know if I took a step forward, or a step back. Well whatever I'll just rest here and wait for Mr. Fazbear to show up", I said to myself.

**I closed my eyes and I fallen asleep just like that in 5 minutes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hey this one was intense. I hope you really enjoy another chapter of this. If you want to ask any questions just PM me, and if you just want to talk still PM. Please I encourage you to do so. The next chapter will come as fast as I think. Meaning like a week or two. Until next time Peace!<strong>


	6. No end of the argument!

Chapter 6

No...end of the argument!

I slowly started to wake up once I heard someone unlocking and walking in through the front door. It must've been Mr. Fazbear coming to see if I found anything about the Freddy Crew...I thought.

"DAMN! What the hell happened in here man?!"

"DeShawn…", I asked myself walked out of the office to see its him looking around the place.

"Ha-ha what up man! Damn did you through a party here without me", he said giving a bro hug.

"Wo-wo-wo...first things first...how did you get in here", I asked getting out of the bro hug he gaved me.

"You know the owner of this place..?"

"Yeah..why", I replied.

"Well last night while I was at the shop working late the owner called me up…"

Flashback

"I was cleaning my car when an old dude comes inside the shop", DeShawn said.

"Hello my name is Fred Fazbear, or Mr. Fazbear. Are you Mr. Shawn…", he asked.

"The name is DeShawn, and I've heard of you. You're the dude that released that one pizza joint around the world."

"Yes that is me. Are you friends with a Mr. Knights?"

"Yeah I know him. Why and how do you know that…", DeShawn asked.

"Well he's been helping me with a 'problem' of mine, and well Justin and I need some help…", Mr. Fazbear told DeShawn.

"Problem", DeShawn said puzzled, "You got me main man Knights doing your dirty work. Whatever it is I think he can handle it on his own…"

"Maybe so, but this one might actually kill him."

"Really...damn...well what do you want me to do…", DeShawn wondered.

"I want you..", Mr. Fazbear takes out a card, "..to meet Mr. Knights at this location…", hands over the card to DeShawn, "..around 6 in the morning…"

"Aight Mr. Bear I'll be there to help out my homeboy. Wait a sec...He's gettin' paid right...where's my check..?"

"Don't worry Mr...what's your last name…", Mr. Fazbear asked.

"I-I don't have one", DeShawn stumbled his words.

"Come on it can't be that bad. Mine is Fazbear. It can't be as bad as that...now you can tell me…", Mr. Fazbear insisted.

DeShawn sighs, "Its Quincy…"

Flashback Over

"HAHAHA...QUINCY! HAHAHA...Huh my god-hahaha", I laughed at his last name Quincy.

"MAN...SHUT UP", DeShawn yelled at me blushing.

"Sorry man its just all these years your last name was Quincy...haha damn alright then what…". I asked.

"THEN afterwards he said. 'See...wasn't that bad. A check will come to you at the end of the week. Alright Mr. Quincy see you when I can. Then he left", DeShawn finished.

"So you're not actually going to help me right?"

"Psh...man...hell yeah I am", DeShawn shouted with excitement.

"No...end of the argument..!"

"Come on man. It'll be like the old days when me and you were beating bullies up, getting respect from others, and being badasses while doing it."

Once he said that I thought to myself, "Damn that was fun helping out others."

I looked at him as he was making a fake puppy eyes face at me.

I sigh, "I guess you can for old time sacks."

With the excitement in his face he grabs me and gives me a tight bro hug.

"Dude thanks man! It'll JUST be like old time sacks. Okay is there anything I need to bring with me?"

"I guess you should bring some weapons and some type of body armor. I would suggest the kind of weapons to bring would-"

DeShawn patted my back, "Got it! I have just the thing! I'll be back around 11 PM to help you out at night. See' ya when I can..aight bye man..", he left before I knew it.

"No wait!...Damn...I hope he doesn't go overboard with the weapons…", I said to myself.

Afterwards I left the pizzeria, because I already knew Mr. Fazbear was going to be there telling his cleaning crew just to clean up, and close up shop yet again, and I was just downright tired and hungry.

I droved all the way to my apartment, and went straight to my room. Waiting there for me was a pissed off neighbor at my front door. A.K.A. Kaylee…

"Hey Kaylee how's it goin'?"

In an instant she slaps me across the face. Even though she smacked hard it did nothing to me except left a red mark across my left cheek.

"Soooo I'm guessing terrible then…", I joked with her, but she didn't know that.

"You asshole! You embarrassed me in front of my best friends! What if I was a cop and I did that to your friends?! How would you feel then", she yelled at me.

"I would be happy you did so, because I only have one best friend. Plus he would go crazy if he sees you in a police uniform. So I don't care...I am here to do my job...now move please…", I said calmly.

"NO! I want you to say sorry! With a kiss too!"

I sigh, "Okay...move, OR I'll arrest you for assaulting, and harming an officer of the state."

Once I said that she knew she was in trouble just for joking around. She got nervous and moved out of the way.

"Thank you…", I unlocked my door, and I went inside. Afterwards I went to the kitchen, and got some food. I sat down on my couch and I turned on the TV. I turned it to the news to see what's going on.

Once I got it to the news, I nearly coughed out the food in my mouth at the sight I saw. It was Mr. Fazbear that was on the news. I turned it up, so I could hear what's going on.

"Hello my name is Jackie O'neil. I am standing outside of the infamous pizzeria Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Standing right next to me is Mr. Fazbear himself. Tell me why has Freddies Pizzeria been closed for two days?"

"To answer your question Ms. O'neil...We here at the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria is going through some construction, and even upgrades on the animatronics too. I do not know when my pizzeria will be open again, but trust me it'll be worth the wait."

"...Damn…", I said out loud realizing he just lied to the public. I feel sorry for him. I guess I'll take a quick nap, get changed, and head off to the pizzeria.

So I went to my room took off my shirt and went to sleep. I had a hard time sleeping because all night I could hear the words echoing there my head, "It's Me...It's Me...It's Me."

It's Me...I heard those words so many times now. He keeps saying it, but I don't know what it means now. He says its him, but its not like he's trying to creep me out. He's not saying it's him because he's not say he did something, OR maybe he did. The others did say he killed the other night guards.

I don't know I'll figure it out when I go to the pizzeria. All of a sudden I felt a cold breeze in my room. I looked up to see nothing had changed. I didn't like to, so I got up to investigate.

I got up from my bed quietly, and I went to my night stand to pull out my karambit knife, and my military model silenced M9 handgun. I crept through my door way quietly. I crouched down and walked down the hallway. I got to my living room to find nothing.

I got up from crouching, and I looked around the room with my flashlight that is connected to my gun. I didn't see anything out of the abnormal. I guess I was just parando. I turned around just to get a punch in the chest causing me to into my dining room table.

I look up to see none other than Freddy. He walks up to me fast just to pick me up and throw me into my coffee table. I look up to see him about to curb stomp my chest in. I throw my gun to the side and I put my knife in the middle of my chest.

Once his foot almost hit my chest my knife went right through his foot. He didn't care, so he just pressed down onto me still having the knife stuck in his foot.

I can feel the pressure of his bionic leg and foot pressing against my chest. I gasped from the pain he's bringing to me. I look over to my gun and I quickly grabbed it, so I aimed and shot him in the shoulder.

He stumbled backwards and fell right onto his back. I inhaled trying to gather all the air back into my lungs. I rolled over to my stomach, and got up as fast as I could. Freddy also too got back up. I aimed my gun at his head.

"Hehehe this is a dream...No way this is real...wake up Justin wake up", I slapped myself thinking I'm asleep. Freddy slowly pointed at the broken window of my apartment. I turned to see.

My god...I'm not sleeping...the moment I realized this I aimed right at Freddy, but without any warning I got grabbed by my thoat. He then picked me up, and pinned me on the wall. I took my knife and without any hesitation I stabbed into his shoulder.

He let go of me, but with his other arm he tried to punch me. I instantly ducked and rolled under him stabbing his other shoulder. Once I pulled it out I saw oil coming out and going down his arms. He didn't like that one bit.

I aimed at him with my gun, but he kicked it out of my hands. He then spanned around, and hooked his leg causing it to hit me it my stomach.

"Damn! God...I am starting to hate you man", I yelled at him.

"It's Me…", Freddy said in a deeper voice than usual.

"What do you mean?!"

He comes at me with a punch right in front of him. I sprinted towards him, and I ducked right underneath. As I did that I used my knife, and I cut his arm pit. As he stopped from the mark I made. I spanned around, and I cut him at his neck.

He then elbows me in the side of my head behind him. He turned the other way facing me, and kicked me right in my stomach causing my to fly into one of my chairs.

He slowly started to walk up to me ready to kill me. I quickly acted, and I aimed my gun at him. Since I didn't want him deactivated, or damage his main circuit board. I shot at his shoulders first, then his knees. He fell over flat on his face in pain I guess.

Then I started to think...Can it feel? I didn't know, but I know for sure I can feel him hitting me. I jumped onto the table ready for what's going to happen. I was shocked the moment I looked at him to find he's not there, but that's impossible he was just there.

I looked around to find him. I turned on my flashlight that's on my gun. I started to get worried. I looked over my couch to see one of my katanas are missing.

"Son of a bitch. I knew I was going to regret having those hanging over my living room", I whispered to myself.

I heard something dimly touch right behind me. I flipped off the table to see behind me Freddy swinging my own sword at me missing. I shot at him as I flipped off the table, but missed two of my three shots. One of them hit him in the hand.

He grabbed the long end of the table, and he flipped into my kitchen. I shot at him a few more times, but Freddy used one of my chairs as a shield. I shot at him some more, but only to hear a clicking noise. I've ran out of bullets to shoot at him.

"Shit...All I got left is my knife. O well I was better with a knife than a gun anyways."

Freddy rushed in covering the distance between us, and took a swipe at me. He missed, but he took another and another. As he did that I dodged all the strikes. Since he missed all of the strikes he tried to put into me. He then tried to stab me with it.

I jumped out of the way only for him to drop the sword. I stabbed him right in between his shoulder plates. I grabbed him by the back of the neck, and I throw him out my window taking my knife out as he went out.

*Sigh* It's finally over. Shit I didn't mean to kill him!"

I looked out the window to see if he was broken up into bits and pieces, but then I only found a hand grabbing me by the wrist. I was then pulled out of the window dangling for my life as Freddy was latched onto the window, and me.

"It's Me" then he lets go of me causing me to fall. I panicked, but then I grabbed on to one of the fire escape ladders right before I hit the ground. I pulled myself up onto it and I layed flat trying to caught my breath.

"...Holy...Shit...That...was scary...as hell…", I breathed in deeply each time I said something.

I looked up to see if Freddy was still there, but he wasn't. I thought he was in my apartment still. I started to climb up the fire escape ladders to my apartment. Once I got there I looked around to see if he was still there. I looked at my front door to see it was open slightly.

"He's gone...well at least I'm still alive…", I reminded myself. I got out of the fire escape, but then I felt something on my cest. It stings kind of right now. I walked into my room straight into my bathroom.

I turned on the light, and looked right into my mirror. I found out he wasn't trying to kill me. He was leaving a calling card.

When he used my katana I found out he cut the words "It's Me" into my chest. I slowly started to bleed as I looked at it. I opened up my cabinet, and I poured some rubbing alcohol on my cut.

"Damn that stings a lot…"

Then I went to my dresser and pulled out a worn out white dress shirt. I ripped it, and I tied it around my cut up chest tight. I got on my red long sleeved shirt again, and then my vest along with my equipment. I went over to my gun cabinet, pulled out some ammo for my M9 handgun, loaded it, and went out of my apartment. What I forgot was my handgun that I left on my bed.

I got into my car, and I headed off to the pizzeria.

Once I arrived at the pizzeria I saw an awesome looking camaro that was lighting up, had armor on it, and was big for a regular camaro.

I stepped out of my mustang to see this in shock and awe. The moment I saw it I knew exactly who it was. It was DeShawn's car, and he was here earlier than I thought. I told him to get here around 11 PM. It's only 10:45 PM. Well at least its like old times.

Once I entered the pizzeria I already see Mr. Fazbear and DeShawn standing in the front door lobby area.

"Aw Mr. Knights there you are…", Mr. Fazbear grated me.

"What up man", DeShawn came in for a bro hug.

"Hey! I guess you really wanted to be here after all…", I got out of the bro hug with pain a little down my back.

"Yeah man I would never miss this in the world. Yo dude you look like shit! What happened to you?"

"Well let's just say a little bear decided to visit me at my apartment…", I looked at Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear was very confused when I said that. "Mr. Knights...Freddy was here all day...he hasn't left, or moved at all."

"O really", I started to take off my vest and shirt, "Then care to explain this…", I showed them my chest that had the cut up words in my chest reading "It's Me".

"AW SHIT! What the hell did that to you", DeShawn said looking at it closely.

"The fuckin bear did…", I pointed at Freddy, "I can prove it because I shot, stabbed, and cut that bear up."

They both followed me, but once we got there I was shocked to see what I was staring at. Freddy was perfectly fine. Doesn't even look like he was touched.

"I...But...He was...How did you do it", I mumbled to myself.

"Well now that we got that out of the way I'll be leaving you two to it. Good day..", Mr. Fazbear left locking the door behind us.

"Yes! He's finally gone! Now I can bring out the stuff", DeShawn walked to the office.

"Wait...'stuff'...aw shit no DeShawn…", I whispered to myself as I put my red long sleeved shirt, and vest back on. I started to walk to the office to see what "stuff" he brought here.

Once I entered the night guards office DeShawn's trench coat hit me right in the face. I take the trench coat off of my face and I throw it on the desk, but I was shocked to see what DeShawn was wearing, and brought.

He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a military vest on. Along with that he was wearing loose black sweat pants, and black leather fingerless gloves.

"Hahaha check it out Justin", DeShawn said excitedly pulling something out.

"What is i- HOLY SHIT!"

DeShawn pulled out a Benelli M4 Super 90 Semi-Automatic Shotgun!

"HUH! What do you think…", He asked.

"I think you're crazy! That's what I think", I yelled at him.

"Well", then he pulls out two MPT-9K Submachine Gun!

"Didn't you forget I've been crazy my whole life", he chuckled at the last remark he made.

"Just kidding...This is just in case", he then pulls out two gold tinted Desert Eagle .50 AE's, "We have to go through hell...and since I seen you all stress out because", another gun he started to pull out was a Belgium Submachine Gun with a silencer, "People kept coming in here and hurting you so", finally the last items he pulled out was two Italian Stiletto Knives, "Let's give them hell back."

"My god...you are a maniac...but all this stuff isn't really 'necessary'", I said to him.

"O I know", he starts to put away some of the guns, "I'm just using the Belgium Submachine Gun, and the Stiletto's. Just in case I brought them...So who's the bastards that kept harming you", DeShawn asked.

"Well actually only one, and that's him", I pointed down the hall to Freddy.

"Hahahahaha", DeShawn fell on the ground laughing, "Hahahaha you're saying haha that thing down there has been kicking 'The Justin Knights' ass. Hahahaha!"

I frown, "Shut up man! I'm telling the truth!"

"Hahaha okay-okay sorry I just needed to get that out. Hahaha okay I'm done. I'm done...okay let me just put the Shotgun away then we can start…", DeShawn started to put the Shotgun away.

"Actually can you check the time on the tablet for me real quick", I smirked.

"Yeah sure man", he puts the Shotgun in his one hand to check the time on the tablet, "It's like-O SHIT", DeShawn throws it on the ground through the left doorway, and shot it with his Shotgun until he ran out of shells in his gun. Around 8 shots he put in the tablet.

"Hahahaha payback is a bitch isn't DeShawn", I smiled as he reloaded his Shotgun.

"Ha-ha-ha Fuck you man...What the hell was that? It said like 'It's Me' on the screen and a Freddy he...o shit I guess you weren't lying", DeShawn said glaring at me.

"Yup...sadly man…"

Before we knew it all the lights in the pizzeria except the night guard office went off.

"Well then", DeShawn pulls out the Belgium and cocks it, "I'm guessing hell has been released", DeShawn asked.

"Yup…", I pulled out my karambit knives, "Looks like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! This one is along chapter huh? Well only just to make you happy. Real quick I just want to let you know I have a poll going on right now about this story. I would like to encourage you to go to my profile page, and go to the poll. I really want to know how you feel about this story. So other than that review and PM me if you have a question, comment, or just want to talk just do so. Don't be afraid I will be happy if you did so. Besides that I hope you enjoyed this recent chapter. Peace out like usual!<strong>


	7. Damn you're crazy!

Chapter 7

Damn you're crazy!

Me and DeShawn was silent. We both looked at each serious trying to figure out what to do next. DeShawn grabs his Belgium Submachine Gun, and heads out the left doorway quietly. I went to my belt to grab my gun, but then I realized I left it at my apartment.

"Shit...DeShawn…", I whispered.

DeShawn looked back at me and nodded his head wanting to know what I need.

"I forgot my gun at my apartment...You think I could use one of yours?"

DeShawn nodded his head. He came back, and he put his gun right behind his back because he has a sling on it. He unzipped the duffel bag, and pulled out one of the MPT-9K Submachine Guns for me, puts a silencer on it, and hands it to me.

"Thanks DeShawn.."

"No problem man", he replied whispering too.

I went to the right doorway as DeShawn went through the left. I slowly looked around the hallway to see if Freddy was creeping around. I heard a clicking sound coming from the left hallway. I knew it was DeShawn because we created a communicating system between us two. I looked around the corner of the hallway right into the main area of the pizzeria to see DeShawn just coming out of the left hallway right next to Pirates Cove.

He uses his index and middle finger to point at the stage. I look at the stage to see no-one is on the stage. I look back at DeShawn, and I point at the stage twice in a move oot motion. He nods understanding what I said, and slowly made his way to the stage. I did so too following him from behind, but 2 table lengths away.

Once he got on stage he climbed up on stage to look around to see where Freddy is at. I jumped on stage to follow him behind. He sees a door to the back stage. I tap on his shoulder. He turns around to look at me.

I point at the bathrooms realizing that's the one of many places we didn't check. DeShawn nods and slowly walked off the edge of stage jumping down to the ground. He heads toward the restrooms opening. He turns on his flashlight that was attached on his gun, and looked at the two signs. One said boys the other said girls. He chuckled, and went through the girl side of the restroom first. He looked around seeing nothing but stalls.

"Hmm nothing in here...just some stalls. I guess I sho-"

All of a sudden he heard something hit against one of the stall doors.

"Awwww shit...looks like I get to have some fun", he grinned.

He walks over to the first stall, kicked it open, and aimed his gun in the stall. Nothing was in the stall. He side steps, kick the next stall open, aims down his gun, and saw nothing yet again.

As this happens I wonder what is he doing? I didn't care... I then open the door to the back stage. What was the scariest thing ever...all the extra animatronic head pieces was looking right at the door staring at me. I froze up at the sight of that. I looked to my left not realizing there was a Freddy Fazbear head mask looking at me right in my face. My eyes widen, and I jumped back a little.

Once I realized it was just a mask I eased up.

"Thh fuckin' mask…", I looked around to see about 30 different masks.

Meanwhile DeShawn was about to open the last stall until he saw something move by the opening of the doorway fast. He looks over to see what it was. He aims down his gun, and starts to walk over. Once he hits the edge of the corner he turns to the opening fast just to see nothing.

"What the hell..? Guess it was just-"

When he went back into the girls restroom he runs right into a animatronic. He looks up to see Freddy staring right back at him.

"...Awwww shit…"

Then Freddy kicked DeShawn right in the chest sending him flying on top of one of the tables.

"O Hell nah! You just fucked up bear", DeShawn yelled as he sat up on the table, and just pulled the trigger shooting in between his legs. Even though his gun was silenced I could hear the bullets hitting the walls. Once I heard that I rushed out of the backstage room, but I was for some reason. Something was grabbing me by my ankle. I look down to see it was an exoskeleton latched on to my ankle. It grabs my shirt trying to bring itself up looking at me with red glowing eyes.

Then it made a loud screeching sound as it shakes its head violently. I pull out one of my knives, and I tried to stab it in the head mechanism. It jolted its body causing me to fly right back in the backstage room.

Meanwhile as that happens to me. DeShawn gets up to see he wasted 30 bullets just to hit the wall.

"What the hell you were just there! Alright bear where you at?!"

He looks in around to see one of the curtains of Pirates Cove move slightly.

"There you are. Aight you little bitch...Eat this", DeShawn then pulls the trigger aiming right at Pirates Cove.

"What up BITCH", DeShawn yelled spraying into Pirates Cove. Then nothing but clicking after 30 more rounds.

He started to walk over to Pirates Cove. He started to reload his gun until Freddy tackled him from the side hallway from the left pinning him to the ground with his foot.

"HA-HA bitch! You ain't the only one with a trick up your sleeves."

Then DeShawn pulls out one of his Stiletto's, switched it out, and stabbed, and turned it in Freddy's knee. Freddy gets off balanced giving DeShawn the advantage to get up. DeShawn rolled backwards, reloaded his gun, got up to his feet, and shot right into Freddy.

As that was going on the exoskeleton crawled to me in a devilish way. I got my knife, and I stabbed it right in the eye causing it to struggle. It kept hitting my hand, kicking me, just squirming around like a dying fish. It grabbed me by my vest, and pulled me in close.

"I-it-iits-It's...F-Ffred-Fred-d-fFreddie's", then it just went dead turning off for good.

"It's Freddies...what…", I asked myself.

"Yeah...WHAT! Get some asshole...O guess what...you gone", I heard from Pirates Cove.

I thought to myself "No...DeShawn you didn't."

I ran out of the backstage room, jumped off the stage, and slid over a table getting to DeShawn.

"Hey man. Yo check it...I got him", DeShawn said as I went to the deactivated Freddy.

"Damn it...I need to get information from him...wait a second...this Freddy looks different…", I look at the deactivated Freddy closely.

"What do you mean! That's the same one from the stage…", DeShawn mentions.

I flipped Freddy over to see a code on the back. I remember this Freddy having the code 11011001. This one has 10011011.

"You see the codes. There wrong...the Freddy we were looking for has a code on his back saving 11011001. This one is backwards. That's odd..', I paused.

"What man? Just spit it out. I don't want to be left in the dust here man", DeShawn said impatint.

"We have the wrong Freddy…", I looked up at DeShawn.

"So...where did this one come from?!"

"I guess I have to look to find it", I said standing up, "For now we still need to find OUR Freddy. Wait a second…"

Series of Flashbacks

'The Bite of '87'

"I had a few friends work there...they never went, or came back out of that Pizzeria."

" These are my friends"

"There was 5 kids that got murder, maybe raped."

"We don't know what happened. We found Foxy, and the others like that."

"I didn't kill them...it was HIM…"

"But Freddy has been here all day. He hasn't moved, or left at all."

End of many Flashbacks

I come back to reality just to hear a shotgun get cocked up.

"DESHAWN! LOOK OUT!"

DeShawn turns around to see Freddy holding his Semi-Automatic Shotgun aimning right at him.

"It's Me", then Freddy pulls the trigger shooting DeShawn in the chest. He flew back 6 feet, and slid across the floor for 2 feet more.

"NO", I screamed. I picked up my MPT-9K, and aimed it at Freddy just to find out he's gone, and the Shotgun was on the ground.

"DeShawn", I dropped my weapon, and I sild towards DeShawn to see if he was alright.

"DeShawn...DeShawn can you hear me man?!"

He looked like he was about to die.

"Justin is that you man", he said weakly.

"Yeah its me DeShawn. You're going to be alright! Okay DeShawn", a tear started to go down my cheek.

"I...just want to say...one thing J-Justin…", he whipsered.

"Anything man...Anything…"

He gestures to come closer.

"Yeah man", I leaned in to hear him.

"I...I...I", he stopped.

"I'm fine n****a", he stood up looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

When I realized he was joking I punch him in the shoulder as hard as I could.

"Hahahaha", DeShawn laughed at me.

"Dude you had me going man", I yelled at him.

He laughed, and looked at me smiling.

Then I grinned at him, "At least you're alive man", I bring my hand up for a fist bump.

"Hehehe sorry I scared you like that man", he bumps his fist with mine.

"It's Aight man...how did you survive that shot anyways?"

"Dude", he said while we both got up from the floor, "Military Bullet Proof Vest. It can withstand a 12-Gage Shotgun blast...twice!"

"Damn you're crazy! You're crazy when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"Yes I am", DeShawn agreed with me, "But wait...where did that asshole go?!"

"Shit I don't know. What time is it?"

DeShawn pulled out his Smartphone to check the time.

"It's only 2:30 AM…"

"Damn...that means we're stuck in here for another 3 hours, and thirty minutes", I sighed afterwards.

"Let's just go to the office, and hold out there", DeShawn mentioned.

"Yeah, but if we run out of power we'll have to deal with him...in the dark…", I told him.

"Damn...that sucks man...So we'll just have to stay he-RE", someone tackled DeShawn. I aimed my gun at the person that tackled DeShawn

"O JUSTIN! YOU'RE ALRIGHT", Chicka said latched onto DeShawn on the floor causing him not to breath.

"Damn Chicka...You scared the shit out of us…", I layed down my weapon.

"Hey Justin...I see Chicka has a new hugging toy", Bonnie said crossing her arms laughing.

"He..lp...M-Me", DeShawn said muffled.

"Hehehe...hey at least its not me", I said staring at Chicka holding DeShawn.

"O Justin-Justin-Justin! I thought he got you again! I saw him shoot you", Chicka brought DeShawn into her chest.

DeShawn blushed once she did that.

"I-Yi-Yi", DeShawn mumbled as he started to enjoy the position he's in a little.

"Hey Chicka", Bonnie started, "That's not Justin", she points at me, "This is just."

Chicka stops, and looks at me.

"Who is this", Chicka asked.

DeShawn looked up, "Hmhmhm aaaa my name is DeShawn…", he waved.

She smiles, and started to blush a little.

"O my god I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought you were Justin", she let go of him, and got up.

"It's okay...I guess I understand…", he got up, and leaned against the wall.

"I'm just a little shocked that you animatronics can talk, and understand us", DeShawn said looking at Chicka. Bonnie, and Foxy.

All three of them got angry from the remark DeShawn said.

He got nervous, "Very beautiful animatronics I might add", he said raising his hands slightly showing he gives.

They all relaxed from his nice comment.

"So", I started, "How are you girls doing?"

Chicka walked behind Bonnie with one of her arms grabbing her other arm behind her back. Bonnie looked at me with worry in her face. Foxy turned away from the group.

"What did I miss something here…?"

Bonnie looked up, "We heard he came to your house...We were worried about you…"

Foxy started to walk away down the hall, and into Pirates Cove.

Okay I know Foxy had a rough past, but hell no. She needs to answer some of my questions. I'm not going to stand here, and let her walk off yet again.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to someone", I started to walk off, but only to be stopped.

"Yo Justin", DeShawn whispered, "Don't leave me hangin' man. I don't know what to talk about with these girls man. What should I say?"

"Just don't talk about how they look", I stared at them as so did DeShawn.

Bonnie and Chicka was looking at each other and fixing their clothing they were wearing. Short and tight clothing.

DeShawn gulped, "Man you can't leave me out here like this. I might look good with my muscles showin, military guns, and armor on, but I can't stand here looking at these two. There fuckin' HOT. With a capital 'H'", he whispered back to me.

"Hmhmhm tuff it out man. I got stuff to do", I walked off towards Pirates Cove.

"No", DeShawn whispered loudly. Then he turns around to look at the two.

"Is everything alright DeShawn", Chicka asked innocently.

"O sweet Jesus", DeShawn looked up to the sky, and then back down.

Once I got to Pirates Cove I started to crouch down right next to the curtains, so she wouldn't see me. I looked through the side crack of the curtain to see if she's in there. She is, but she's sitting down in a chair. Then I saw something that caught my eye. I saw her pirate shirt on the ground along with her booty shorts. Shit...I think she's in her underwear and bra.

I looked away thinking my eyes are lying to me, but what I heard next changed my look on life, and this pizzeria.

"Oooo Justin...yeah...mmhh...yes Justin…", she kept moaning, and saying my name.

Then I thought to myself...is she trying to pleasure herself...if that's even possible...And...thinking about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm...uhh...wow. Talk about some crazy stuff! That ending too! So real quick someone PM'ed me and to answer your question yes the animatronics are wearing clothing. Just read this, and you'll understand. If you have any questions, comments, or just something nice to say...review it, or PM me. If you just want to PM me for fun why the hell not. I'm a nice guy. Also I have a poll going on, and still no-one answered it yet. Some please got to my poll, and click in what you like about this story. Besides that enjoy and peace out my friends!<strong>


	8. How Long?

Chapter 8

H-How Long..?

As this was happening I was in utter shock as it was happening right in front of my eyes. She is pleasuring herself about me. Why..? When..? HOW..? I kept asking myself all these questions trying to figure this out.

"Uuuhhh...J-Justin...yes p-please...mmmhh", she kept pleasure herself not knowing I'm watching.

I have never even heard her talk before, and for the first I get to...she's thinking, and...pleasuring herself at the same time. Damn it...and to think I was trying to solve a simple murder case. Now there could be more to it now.

I thought to myself, "Should I look back? Should I just walk away, and try to forget what happened?" I don't know what to say about this.

"Hmm...awww...o yes...just like th-that J-Justin…", she kept going on about.

I was a little curious to see how she's doing it, but at the same time I wasn't. All I do know is she's turned away from the curtains.

I took a quiet deep breath, and I looked through one of the cracks that's in the curtains. I saw her legs spread out from the chair as she was facing away from the curtains. She might've not looked like she was moving, but the sound says wrong. I can hear her...pleasuring herself from where I'm crouching down at.

"J-J-Justin...I-I am about to-to...Aaawwww", then a type of liquid started to drip down from her opening.

My eyes was wider than before as I watched the sight I was seeing. Then I realized I could see her face on the other side of the curtain. I crouched down, and I slowly crouched walked to the other side. I looked through the right side of the curtain, and I could see her face. She looks innocent, maybe peaceful too...I guess.

"O Justin...that was-"

"What amazing", I whispered to myself, but not realizing she could've heard it.

"HUH", she looked around to see who said that, even though it was me. I ducked down as fast as I could, and I rolled away underneath a table. So she wouldn't be able to see me. She pops her head out to see who it was.

"Shit shit shit...Don't look under the table", I whispered to myself.

She quickly looked around worried, and went back into the curtains.

My god she might be fast, but I'm faster. I crouched walked around my table trying to go away as far as I could. Once I got close enough to the right hallway I dived quietly into the hallway, so no one else can see me now. I sat against the wall trying to gain my breath back.

"Damn that was a close one", I wiped sweat off of my forehead.

"You can say that again", a familiar voice said to my right.

I knew who it was I just wish I didn't, and I forgot everything I saw. I didn't turn my head, because I know it's Foxy.

"...O god…", I wanted to turn around, but I know I'm caught.

I slowly started to turn around. Once I finally turned around I see one embarrassed Fox sitting right next to me.

"O...Hey how's it goin", I tried to play it off cool.

"Good…", she wrapped her arms around her metal showing legs.

"...Good", I turned my head looking the other way from her.

We stayed quiet for who knows how long.

"H-How Long…", she try to finish, but can't.

"How long what", I replied.

She grabbed my wrist. I looked at her grabbing my wrist. I follow up her arm looking at me scared, and embarrassed on her face. She lowered her head low enough, so I wasn't able to see her eyes.

"H-How long were you...w-wacthing?"

"Watching..? Watching what exactly..?"

"You know what", she shot back fast tightening her grip.

"I-I wasn't watching anything", I tried to play dumb.

She brought me closer to her. We're at least 2 feet away from each other.

"P-Please tell me J-Justin", she shuddered.

I inhaled, and exhaled afterwards.

"Everything…", I managed to say to her.

She deepens her blush once she heard my answer.

"I-I-I...uhh...umm", she said nervously not knowing what to say.

"Look as much as I want to talk about it...I can't. I have stuff to do. So...I guess when you're ready to talk to me about...this, and anything else. Let me know", I stand up only to just get pulled back down.

"What the-mmm", then Foxy pressed her lips against mine. She pulled me in making me lay on her as she lies on the ground. She started to put her tongue into my mouth. I didn't know what to do. I panicked, and I rolled off her. I rolled backwards, and I dove into the night guard office. I quickly stand up, dusted myself off, and walked through the other door meeting up with DeShawn, Chicka, and Bonnie.

"Hey people how's it go-"

DeShawn grabbed me by my shirt, and pulled me in close.

"Dude...they talk about sexy stuff man. You. Owe. Me", DeShawn whispered into my ear.

"Like what", I said with a questionable look on my face.

"Two girls One cup times two kind of stuff", his eyes got wide.

"Eww-no man-don't put that thought in my head", I loudly whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, but I can't take it. Please change the subject between these two."

When he said change the subject I thought of what happened between me and Foxy.

"Uhhm like what…", I asked.

"I don't know", DeShawn jerked his left arm up then down, "Just anything…"

"I guess I'll talk...about the case, and what I think is going on so far..?"

"Great! You first", DeShawn pushes me into the two.

"Hey Justin. How did it go with Foxy", Bonnie asked.

"Foxy...Right she wasn't really in a talking mood, and I was going to ask her a few questions...But you know...not in a talking mood."

At that moment I seen a shadow go by in the distance into Pirates Cove. I already knew it was Foxy going into her room, or stage I guess.

"So Justin", Chicka said breaking my line of sight from the Foxy, "Did you find anything about what you're looking for?"

"Uhh yes...I found out there might be more than ONE Freddy out here with us."

Everyone gasped.

"No please...say it ain't so", Chicka hugged DeShawn for comfort. I that it was cute, and funny because Chicka was 5'6. DeShawn is like 5'11. So at my height. They looked like a cute couple. Chicka hugged his torso, but DeShawn tried to ignore it as he blushed a little.

"Are you sure", Bonnie asked.

"Well", I pointed to the deactivated Freddy that's on the ground, "I remember our Freddy had a code on it. This one doesn't match the one I remember. Scary part is...that code is backwards from the Freddy were looking for. So...yes there is more than one. Another clue is...I was attacked by an exoskeleton at backstage. Right before I killed it...it said 'It's Freddies'.

"So...that's another clue stating there is more than one Freddy", Bonnie mentioned.

"Exactly...All I know is there is two Freddies. We destroyed one of them, so we're back to one again", I explained.

"Thank god", Chicka tighten her hug that was still around DeShawn's torso.

"So...Now what you still have 3 hours to kill off", Bonnie said to me.

"For now we already destroyed one of the Freddies so I guess me, and DeShawn will just stay here in the office. You guys should go where its save."

DeShawn walked to where the other Freddy dropped the Shotgun at, and picked it up. He lays it on his shoulder, so he doesn't have to use two hands to carry it. Chicka blushed at the sight of DeShawn walking down the hall with guns, muscles, and cuts showing.

Then DeShawn walked in the office putting the Shotgun back into the duffle bag. Then he zipped it back up. Once he turned around Chicka was standing right there in his personal space.

"O Shhh-Hey Chicka...whaz' up..?"

"Well...umm...how did you survive...that shot anyways", Chicka asked blushing.

"Well it was this Bullet Proof Vest that saved me..,and since it was military design I probably wouldn't be standing right here having this conversation", he said while he tried to find a clip for his Belgium Submachine Gun through his duffle bag.

When Chicka heard that she hugged him from behind. DeShawn frozen up when she hugged him. He turned around as Chicka is still hugging him. DeShawn grabbed her arms gently.

"Umm...Hey Chicka…", he said looking down at Chicka.

She looks up at DeShawn.

"I gotta get back to work Chicka, and...well I'm holding weapons. So I'm afraid I'm going to accidentally pull the trigger. I don't want anyone to get hurt", Chicka looked down and away from DeShawn.

"Okay Chicka", DeShawn puts his index finger, and thumb underneath her chin.

"I said", he raises her chin to make her look at him, "Okay..?"

Chicka blushes, and nods her head. She lets go of DeShawn, and walks out of the left doorway of the office. She passes me as I was watching the whole thing leaning against the doorway. DeShawn looked up to see if she left, and then back at the duffle back reloading his Belgium Submachine Gun.

"Tch", I grinned at DeShawn.

DeShawn looked up at me.

"What? Should've takin' a fuckin' video", he said cocking his gun, and throwing his gun behind him lying against his back. He looked up at me to realize I had my Smartphone out filming the whole thing.

"...F-F-F-F-Fuck…"

I walk up to him, and I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. This is in good hands. Besides", I said grabbing the wheely chair and rolled it out of the office, "I owe you. You owe me", I said grabbing the MPT-9K, and pulling it around my shoulders since that to had a sling. Then I sat down in the middle of the office.

"Damn...I love and hate owing you something. You know that right", DeShawn said grabbing the duffle bag, and sat down behind me back-to-back style.

"Yup", I sat my gun in my lap.

DeShawn sighed. He then opened the duffle bag taking some water out of it. He taps on my shoulder.

"Yo want some water", he showed me the bottle of water.

"Yeah", he hands me the bottle of water, and I take a sip. Then I capped the water back up, "Thanks man", I set the water bottle to the side of me, and I locked my eyes to the left doorway.

"No problem", DeShawn took a sip out of his water, and sets it on his side. He wipes the leftover water off his mouth, and grabbed his gun aiming at the right doorway.

What seemed like hours it was only 20 minutes after DeShawn, and I camped out in the night guards office. I was still looking at the left doorway, but just barely I can keep my eyes open. DeShawn moved from where he was before, and leaned against the back wall of the office looking down the right hallway. To me he looks like he's about to fall asleep with his eyes open.

Then all of a sudden I don't know why, but I felt something is wrong. I picked up my gun, and I aimed down my sights into the left hallway door. DeShawn looked over his shoulder to see me aiming my gun.

"You see something", He whispered to me.

"Naw...I just feel...like something is wrong…"

"Tch you can say that again. I'm getting paid one twenty just to save my own ass…"

"Yo stay here...I'm gonna check it out", I stand up, and I slowly walked through the left doorway down the hall.

I stayed on the left side of the hallway as I made my way to the main area. I stood right in front of Pirates Cove trying to see what made me come out here in the first fast.

Then without me knowing a hand slowly came out of the curtains about to grab me by the mouth. I looked to my left just a little seeing of the corner of my move. I finally realized something is about to get me. Then the hand grabbed my mouth, and pulled me into Pirates Cove.

Once I was pulled in I was in total darkness. I dropped my gun, but I didn't hear it fall. I felt something right between my hips, and thighs. I felt something going up my chest, but not much since I was wearing a vest. Then I felt what I think is arms started to wrap around my torso.

"J-Justin", I heard innocently. I know who this is now. It...was Foxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then...That was...interesting now wasn't it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be...wait for it...A Blast! -_- Anyways besides that hope you review this chapter. If you have any comments, or questions PM me or right it down in the review. If you just want to PM me for fun I don't care. I am always here. I'm a funny guy. Well besides that...thank you for reading my fans, and friends...Peace!<strong>


	9. Who the hell are you?

Chapter 9

Who the hell are you?

I found out Foxy just pulled me into Pirates Cove. As far as I know of she's right on top of me. I want to get the hell out of here, but at the same time I don't want to hurt her, and her feelings. So I'll see how far this goes.

She took her hand and pressed it against my right cheek. She laid herself across my chest. She tightens her hug when she did that. I couldn't see for shit, but then it hit me. I still have my night vision goggles on top of my head. I jerked my head once causing my goggles to fall to my eyes. I used my free hand to click them on. I wish I never did that.

I looked down at her to see her with nothing on! I couldn't see her chest yet because she's pressing her chest against mine. Then she looked up at me. I looked up to the ceiling, so I wouldn't see anything I shouldn't have seen.

"J-Justin..?"

"Y-Yeah…", I replied.

"I'm ready…", she said innocently.

"Ready f-for what?"

"Those questions...you wanted to ask me…", she got up a little.

I started to breath a little hard, and I looked to my right as she got up a little.

"C-Come on J-Justin...please…", she used her right hand to make me look at her. I slowly started to look in her direction. Once my head faced her my eyes shifted at her for a second, then back away. For some odd reason I wanted to look back again. I slowly looked at her looking at her.

I could see her blushing deeply, and I couldn't truly see her chest yet. I can only see the top of it.

"A-Are you going to a-ask me…", she said nervously.

I cleared my throat.

"How long have you had these feelings...for me?"

She pulled herself up my chest, so she could whisper into my ear.

"E-Ever since...I saw you…", then she lied there with her head right next to my neck. She started to shake a little.

I wrapped my arms around her to calm her down. She calmed down a little. I held her, and I layed her on my right side as I'm still hanging on to her. She got a little lower than me and laid her head and hand on my chest.

"It's okay to feel...how you feel right now…"

She looked up at me. I saw tears swelling up in her eyes. How are these animatronics able to feel how we feel.

"Shh it okay...I got you...I got-", then she pressed her lips against mine. I didn't know what to do, but something cracked inside of me internally. I kissed back. She started to put her tongue into my mouth as I did the same. I took my hand, and I moved it down her back gently feeling her fur. A shiver went down her back from the touch of my hand.

"J-Justin…", she stopped kissing me, and shuddered when saying my name.

"Yes", I looked down to her. Then I was in pure shock. She vanished out of thin air. I sat up to look around me to see where she went. Then I looked right between the cracks of the curtains to see Freddy looking at me. Then his eyes glowed red. He pulls the curtains away to reveal he as a fire ax. He brought it over his head.

"It's Me"

"You prick", I tried to grab my gun.

Then he swung down at me almost hitting me in my chest. All of a sudden it was dark for a few seconds.

I opened my eyes really wide, and I gasped. I quickly grabbed my gun from my lap, and I aimed it up to the left doorway. I looked around to realize it was just a dream.

DeShawn looked over to me to see if I was alright.

"Yo you alright man", DeShawn asked.

I looked around a little then I lowered my gun.

"Yeah...I'm alright...What time is it?"

"Well after 30 minutes you fell asleep. You were sleeping for like an hour. It's like 4:25 right now..", DeShawn said looking at his smartphone.

So I guess that was a dream. It really never did happen.

"The hell were you dreaming about…", DeShawn asked.

"It was Freddy trying to kill me...and you succeeded", I got up to stretch my legs out.

"Damn...well don't worry man. We'll figure this out", DeShawn said looking down the hall to make sure nothing changed.

"Yeah...thanks for helping me out man. I truly needed your help…", I bring up my hand for a fist bump.

DeShawn smiles, "Of course man", he bumps his fist with mine, "What would I be if I lost my white boy of a friend", he puts his gun behind his back, head locked me, and gave me a nuggy.

"Hahaha yeah man I would be nothing without you too", I get out of the head lock.

"So it's only what 4:30 now…", I asked.

"Yeah...what should we do…", DeShawn questioned me to see what to do next.

"Pshh I don't know...I guess we can just check the area again. To see if he's actually going to come back out", I grab my gun from behind my back and I wait at the right doorway.

DeShawn does the same thing, and goes into the right hallway first. I follow him right behind. He started to drift to the right side of the hallway. I drifted to the left side of the hall behind him a few feet back.

With DeShawn still having his hand on the trigger he raises his other hand in a fist telling me to stop. He puts his hand back to the grip of his gun, and he ducked behind one of the creates in the hallway. I took a knee down in the middle of the hallway looking down the hallway waiting for DeShawn to give the 'okay'.

DeShawn looked around to see everything is clear. He raises his hand, and he gestured me to move into the main area. I got up from my knee, and I slowly walked down the hall trying not to make a sound.

I took another step to only hear a creaking sound from the floorboards that was underneath the carpet. I stopped myself to see if anything heard that. I continued to make my way down the hall. I walked in front of the kitchen door. The moment I walked in front the closed kitchen door it got smashed open causing it to get thrown off its hinges and fly into me.

DeShawn took cover to hide himself before he could sneak attack the person that threw the door on top of me. I grabbed the side of the door trying to throw it off me.

Freddy then slowly made his way out of the kitchen doorway. I got my feet onto the door, and I kicked it off me into Freddy. Freddy took a punch, and his hand went right through the metal door.

"Shit", I aimed my gun pulling, and holding down the trigger hoping the bullets would go through the door. Once I ran out of bullet I heard clicking from my gun. Freddy took his hand out of the door, and grabbed the sides of the door. He lifted the door over his head, and swung it down at me.

DeShawn popped from his cover, and he laid in some bullets into Freddy. Freddy threw the door towards him causing all the bullets to hit the door. The door then crashed into the create DeShawn was hiding behind. DeShawn grabbed the top of the create, and vaulted right over with one hand. He out his gun behind him, and swirled out his Stiletto Knives. He used those knives specifically backhanded.

He sprinted right to Freddy with full force. DeShawn stabbed the knives into Freddy's forearms, because Freddy uses his forearms to block it from hitting his torso. I kicked Freddy in the ankle causing him to fall to his knees. He head-butts DeShawn in the chest causing him to stumble backwards, and falling flat on his back. I ninja kicked up myself to my feet, and pulled out my karambit knives.

Freddy pulls out DeShawn knives, and throws them at him. The two knives hit right between DeShawn's legs almost cutting his groin.

"O sweet Jesus", DeShawn yelled crawling backwards from the knives.

Freddy started to stand up, but only to get cut by my knife at his right shoulder. I was about to hit him with my second knife, but he grabbed my left wrist as I was about to cut him again. He pulled me in, and then elbowed me in the face with the same arm he used to pull me in with.

I stumbled backwards, but I didn't fall. I ran at him as he finally got up to his feet. I tried to cut him with both my knives, but he leaned back causing me to miss. The he grabbed my face, picked me up, and threw me into DeShawn as he was starting to stand up only to fall right back down.

"Aww man…", DeShawn groaned as I was on top of him.

"You can say that again", I said rolling off of him.

Freddy started to walk over to as, and managed to pick up DeShawn's knives out of the ground. Freddy then flipped the knives over in his hands to where its backhand.

"Yo DeShawn...watch out", I said in pain as I tapped on DeShawn trying to show him that we're about to get stabbed.

"Damn", DeShawn said really annoyed, "He never stops does he…"

Freddy waved the knives up high, and plunged them toward our chests. One going to me the other going to DeShawn. Right before he had the chance to stab them into us we used our hands, and grabbed his wrists stopping the blades.

The blades are two inches away from each of our chests. We're struggling to keep them away.

"Yo Justin", he said gasping, and struggling.

"What", I managed to say.

"If we don't make it out of this alive...Tnn...I want you to know...I love you man…"

"...G I love...gaahh...you too man", I gasped out.

Then I felt around with my feet to find DeShawn's gun. I tried to kick it towards me, but didn't work. The knives got closer as I messed up.

I got my foot underneath the sling of the gun, and I pulled it towards me. I let go of his wrist with one hand, and I grabbed the Belgium Submachine gun pulling the trigger on his legs. Freddy didn't make a sound when he fell. He dropped down to his knees falling backwards. DeShawn and I got up quickly, and dived into the night guard office. We closed the door for the first time ever.

He leaned against the door trying to catch our breath.

"Hu-hu-hu...hahahaha! What now", DeShawn looks through the glass at Freddy getting up.

"Hu-hu-hu Yo...Don't tease him aight man", I slid down the door looking at the other doorway.

"So what", DeShawn bends over to pick up his gun, "Its not like he can get through", bends back up to see Freddy right up against the window.

"Jeezus", he took a step back, "Only a mother can love that face…", DeShawn starts to reload his gun again.

"Well serves you right man", I said standing back up.

"Well guess what..?"

"What", I asked DeShawn.

Then I heard bells going off in the office. I looked over to the window that Freddy was at to only see nothing.

DeShawn finished loading his gun, "It's finally over", he puts the gun in the duffle bag. Along with the rest of his guns.

DeShawn pressed the button to the door opening it, and saw that Freddy was gone. He walked over to the create he and I was almost killed at. He bended over, and picked up his knives putting them into his military vest pockets.

I holstered my karambit knives into my tactical vest, and I walked out of the office to the main lobby area. DeShawn followed behind me tired out.

We saw Mr. Fazbear unlocking the doors, and walking in.

"Hello boy's...How was tonight…", he asked smiling really wide.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fazbear, but I'll tell you everything tonight. For now...me and DeShawn need to talk about a plan at the coffee shop…", I said pushing the door out of my way.

"How about you Mr. Quincy? How was your first night?"

DeShawn stop to look at him.

"I'm sorry too Mr. F...I'm tired as fuck...will talk to you when we can...aight", DeShawn brought up his duffel bag around his chest carrying it by the sling. Then he brought up his fist for a fist bump.

Mr. Fazbear looked at his fist not knowing what to do.

"Make a fist", DeShawn told Mr. Fazbear what to do.

Mr. Fazbear did as he was told. Then DeShawn bump his fist with Mr. Fazbear's, and walked out of the pizzeria.

"Yo Justin", DeShawn yelled as I was about to get into my car, "You're driving...I don't think I can drive", DeShawn walked towards the back of the car, "Pop the trunk", he said.

I nodded, and I clicked a button on my key to pop open the trunk. DeShawn laid his stuff in the trunk, and walked to the passenger door, opened it, and got in.

"Aight so we going to the coffee shop", DeShawn asked as he got his seatbelt on.

"Yeah man", I started the engine, "We need to think of a plan for tonight", I droved out of the parking lot, and went to the coffee shop 10 minutes away.

At the Coffee Shop

DeShawn and I got out of my car. We got our jackets on to cover up our vests, and we sat outside of the coffee shop. I brought my tablet with me from my car glove box.

"Hello...What can I get you today gentlemen", a waitress asked DeShawn and I.

"Coffee", we said at the same time.

"...And a little of you on the side", DeShawn said joking around as the waitress laughed. I also laughed at his joke.

"I'll get the coffee for you as fast as I can", the waitress walked away into the coffee shop.

"Well besides that...lets get back to work. Alright...I have already drew out the map of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria", I said laying my tablet on the table.

DeShawn leaned back in his chair looking at the map on the tablet.

"So we know where Freddy starts at", I point at the stage on the map.

"So we need to think, and act fast. We need to find away to catch, and restrain Freddy", the waitress comes with the cups of coffee on a tray.

"Thank you", DeShawn and I said as we took our coffee. We took a sip, and set our cups down on the table.

"So what we can't do this alone man. I mean yeah we can, but its going to be hard just the two of us. Only if we had more people to help us out…", DeShawn takes another sip of his coffee, and sets it back on the table.

"You're right", I took a sip out of my coffee, "But Mr. Fazbear said only to keep it between us", I set my coffee back on the table.

"Damn you're right man...so go on. How do you think we can do that exactly about Freddy?"

Then a person bump into my chair on accident.

"Oops sorry, sir", the kid said.

"Its fine", I said watching him take a seat two tables away. Then he pulled out his laptop from his one slinged book bag. He looked odd to me. He was wearing some type of luxury sweatshirt that was red. He also was wearing a black scurf going down at both ends of his shoulders. He had black hair covering one side of his eye, but it didn't matter because he was wearing some type of yellow goggles.

The kid was also wearing black swishy pants with red lettering on the side saying "Hacks". He was also wearing dark blue running shoes.

"Hey", I whispered to DeShawn.

"What is it man", he whispered back.

"Does that kid look...'odd' to you?"

"What the latino", he bobbed his head at the kid I was talking about.

"Yeah him…", I answered him.

"Naw man. You're just tired...Here keep talking about the plan", he pats me on the side of my shoulder, and leans back in his chair again to listen.

30 Minutes of Planning Later

"Then we would meet back on the stage…", I explained to DeShawn the whole time.

"I love it man...No wonder they love you at your job…", DeShawn agreed.

"Thanks man. Let me just save the plan then we can-"

All of a sudden my tablet started to turn back on, and off as it spams the word "Hacks" across my screen.

"What the hell", I yelled as I watched this happen.

"Awwww shit! Someone just hacked you man", DeShawn said looking at the tablet too in shock and awe.

"Yeah, and I know who did it", I stood up from my seat, and turned to look at the kid that came to the coffee shop 30 minutes ago.

The kid shut his laptop quick, puts it inside his one slinged book bag, and vaulted over the railing of the coffee shop sidewalk, and started to run.

"STOP! NYPD", I yelled as I jumped over the same railing, and ran after the hacker.

"Yo! WAIT UP MAN", DeShawn vaulted over the railing, and caught up to me.

The hacker didn't listen to me, and kept running. Then the hacker took a quick left around the corner not stopping.

DeShawn and I did the same trying to catch up to him.

"Yo what do you want me to do", DeShawn asked as he was right on my side.

"I want you to run down the other street, and see if you can cut him off", I said to DeShawn watching the hacker.

"Aight I got you", DeShawn sprinted past me, and crossed to the other side of the street.

The hacker looked behind his shoulder quickly to see if I was still on him...which I was. The hacker grabbed some trash cans, and threw them to the ground hoping it would block my path. I jumped right over the trash cans.

The hack then ran across a crosswalk, and was almost hit by a car. He jumped right over the hood of the car. When I got to the car I slid right over the hood of the car.

All of a sudden the hacker took a left, and ran down an open alley way. I leaned to the left catching up the the hack has he did so. The hacker took a huge moving trash can, and moved it in my way. At the last second I jumped right over it without touching it. I kept running after the hacker down the alley way. He looked over his shoulder to see if I slowed down, but all of a sudden DeShawn popped out of the corner of the alley way.

DeShawn threw out his arm cloths lining the hacker to the ground. The hacker slowly turned to his side trying to figure out what just happened. At the same time I picked up the hack be the shoulders, and I moved him more in the alley way, so no-one would see me, DeShawn, and the hacker.

"O...my head…", the hacker said grabbing his head with his right hand.

I pinned him against the wall hard.

"Who the hell are you", I asked.

DeShawn stand behind me as I asked my question.

"I-I can't say", the hacker hesitated.

"Why can't you? You just hacked an officers tablet", I jerked him against the wall once.

"I-I know that, but-"

"But what", I cut him off.

"It's just-it's just-"

"It's just what", DeShawn got into the hackers face.

"He wanted to help", a person said coming down the alley way.

DeShawn grabs him as I let go.

"Sir stand back. This person-"

"My name is Trick Miles", the hacker cuts me off.

"...Trick Miles has committed a crime, and I don't want you getting involved, sir."

"Well", the person in front of me pulls out a FBI badge, "I'm an FBI Agent. So is he too", he pointed to Trick. "My name is Garrett Geenamare, and I'm here to help you."

As I look at this guy all I can think of is, "Do I know this guy. He looks...familiar to me."

I look at him, "Do I know you from somewhere", I asked.

"O lets just say", he paused and, looked at me, "I helped out the army", then he grins.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN! The army! O well I guess you need to read the next chapter. So the people I ended up using was Trick Miles: PokeBron And Garrett Geenamare: 304th'sMan. Congratulations! Thank you for the other people that sent in your OC's, but you know maybe they'll be a sequel? Maybe...For now review this chapter and leave a comment. If you want to PM me I'll be very happy if you did/do now. Enjoy yourselves, Happy Holidays of 12/25/14! Peace! **


	10. Lock and Load Baby!

Chapter 10

Lock and Load Baby!

Part of the army? Well doesn't matter to me now. I'm just gonna listen to him, since he out ranks me in the law of enforcement. I look over my shoulders to DeShawn.

"Give him Mr. Miles DeShawn", I asked him to do so.

DeShawn grabbed Trick by the shoulders, and threw him to Garrett. Trick stumbled towards Garrett, and then Trick dusted himself, and walked behind Garrett.

"Thank you Officer Knights...Now can you please come with me. You too DeShawn", Garrett said gesturing to come with him.

DeShawn and I traded looks knowing we would have to come with him. We looked back at Garrett, and started to walk with him.

At an abandon Warehouse

Garrett opens the door to the warehouse, and walks right in following behind was Trick, DeShawn, and I.

"Make yourselves at home", he said walking over to desk, and sits in his chair. Trick jumps into a wheelie chair and slides into a desk area with 5 different computer monitors.

"Wait-Wait-Wait...Where the hell is the other FBI agents?!"

As DeShawn asked that I was looking around the warehouse. It was dusty, and worn out.

"Yeah DeShawn is right. Where is the other agents Mr. Geeamare", I glared at him.

Garrett stands up from his desk, and walk over to me.

"Mr. Knights...I...am not an FBI agent. It was THE only way for you to trust me…", he stand right in front of me at a good height of 6 foot. Only 2 inches taller than me.

"So you lied to an officer of the state", I shot at Garrett waiting for his response.

"No I didn't lie. I expanded the truth", he said back at me grinning.

"So tell me", I get up in his face, "Why did you 'expand' the truth Mr. Geeamare?"

"I might not be an FBI agent...but", he walks over to a spinnable whiteboard, "I was, and is part of a Spec Ops Team", he spins the whiteboard to where you see pictures of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, DeShawn, Himself, Mike Schmidt, Trick, Mr. Fazbear, Maps, strings, The Animatronics, and writing on it.

"Awww shit", DeShawn said shocked, and amazed.

"What the hell…", I asked myself.

Then it hit me...Garrett is the Spec Ops Leader to a team of Spec Op Soldiers. They called him "White Death."

"O shit...your-"

"Yes...I am Mr. Knights…", Garrett lays his hand on my shoulder as his other hand his behind his back.

"I am also a Private Detective...I was called down here from Russia to here at New York. One of the parents wanted me to do some 'snooping around', and find anything about this place", he walks over to a filing cabinet, and pulls out a file with the words "Murder Case" across it.

"Here...this is all I got so far…", he hands me over the file, "Here take a seat at the table over there", Garrett points at a table with 5 chairs, and a worn out table. I went over, and took a seat. I opened the file to see the room full of blood again a few days ago.

DeShawn looked over my shoulders to see the same picture I was looking at.

"AW SHIT", he screamed covering his mouth, and running towards an open create throwing up.

"O god not this picture again. It was bad enough me actually being there, but seeing it the second time...just no man…", I flip the picture over, so I wouldn't look at it.

"Yes...very...gruesome. Isn't it…", Garrett asked as he sat across from me.

"Yes", I hear nothing, but DeShawn throwing up loudly, "Very...So how does this involve Trick, and the whole board, map, tracing thing on your whiteboard.

"Well", Garrett points at Trick at his desk, "I needed a hacker because one...He needed money...Two...He's the best of the best...and Three...I suck with computers...So he's my helper."

Tricks leans over in his chair waving at me then he went back to work.

"Him...So why do you need me, and DeShawn?"

"You're our only way of infiltrating inside without Mr. Fazbear knowing, and figure out the true secret of that place…", Garrett said leaning over on the table.

DeShawn comes back from throwing up, and wipes his mouth as he walk over to me, and Garrett.

"SO what you're trying to say is you a Private Detective/Spec Ops Leader want our help?!...I say we do it Justin! I mean it's not everyday you get to learn from the best…", DeShawn slightly elbows me in the arm.

That is true its not everyday I get an opportunity like this, but...Mr. Fazbear said to keep it between him, and DeShawn.

I look up at Garrett, and I look at Trick doing god knows what over there.

"I don't kn-"

"Garrett?"

"Yeah Trick? What is it", Garrett got up from his seat across from me, and walks over to Trick's desk.

"Look…", Trick points at something on his monitor showing Garrett.

"Hmm...interesting…Alright said that to my PDA, and I'll bring them with. Keep me in touch. You two", he points at me and DeShawn, "Follow me", he gestures for us to come with him down stairs. DeShawn and I went with him.

"Alright I'm going to need your guys is help", he flipped a switch on the wall turning on the lights.

On the walls you see Spec Op suits against the wall with attachments, ammo, and guns across the whole wall.

"Damn…", I said with wide eyes smiling a little.

"Oh-ho-ho shit! Look at that Justin", DeShawn said hitting me in the stomach with the back of his hand still looking at the wall of goodies.

"Since I don't want you dying on my watch, or any others...I want you to use, and have these to help me out...But you can't-"

"Yo G...Thank...You…", DeShawn cuts Garrett off as he gives him a bro hug, and walked towards the wall.

I slowly made my way to the wall, but only to be stopped by Garrett.

"Okay listen", Garrett whispered in my ear, "Trick and I need you guyses help badly. We know about the animatronics coming to life. It's...AMAZING how Freddy moves quickly, and swiftly. We watched you by the cameras some many times it's not even funny anymore. You have talent kid, and since you're the one that got your ass kicked by him so many times...I feel you should be the leader of this operation. All I would like to say is...Stick together...Help out each other, and if shit hits the fan we clean it up. Do you understand?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"But one thing…", I whispered back to him.

"What?"

"DeShawn provide more of the weapons, and no more listening to my conversations. Got it?"

"Hmhm yes sir…", Garrett grins.

"Thank you...Now what do we need to do", I asked walking over the wall of Spec Op supplies.

"We need to go to a different warehouse that Mr. Fazbear just walked out of 5 minutes ago", Garrett said looking at his gold rolex watch.

"Hmm who's driving us th-"

"I will", DeShawn yelled as he was holding a Silenced AR 15 with a Scope, Flashlight, a Grip, and a Sling on it.

"How well does he drive…", Garrett leaned in asking me.

"If you seened his car, then O yeah he can", I said back to him.

"Alright you can-"

"YES! Alright lets lock", DeShawn cocks the gun, "and load baby!"

"How did he-"

"You really don't want to know how he loaded a military gun", I said to Garrett.

"Well then...Shall we", Garrett asked DeShawn and I.

We both looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it", I told Garrett.

"Hmhmhm...let's suit up!"

5 minutes Later

The Spec Ops outfit was nothing, but black and white. It had black clothing with white pads, and armor on. It came with black combat gloves with hard knuckles on them. Along with that light weight boots for running and climbing. Black gun holsters, and one slinged black backpacks. We had armor pads on our knees, arms, and chests. We had black hooded ski masks with different colored skull faces on our masks. Then we had Black helmets with mouth guards going over our mouth and nose, and built in ear coms. Covering our eyes was yellow built in night vision goggles, and objective maps on the bottom of the glasses.

For our guns DeShawn and I have the AR 15's with all the attachments DeShawn had before on his gun that he picked up. Garrett has a Ashbury ASW 338LM Spring Sniper with Heat-Vision Scope, and stand for his primary weapon. For our side arms we have silenced USP 44's with a built in Flashlight in our gun holsters. I have my karambit knives, and DeShawn has his Stiletto knives.

"Holy shit...Where did you get this stuff", I asked.

"O I designed them myself. There neat aren't they", Trick said talking to me threw my ear com.

"Holy shit Hacks! You made this stuff", DeShawn said putting his head up to his ear com to listen to Trick.

"Yeah...The Helmets, lightweight boots, armor, O and your arm computers…"

"No way", DeShawn's jaw drops, but we can't see it because of his helmet, and mask.

"I'm a Hacker...Not a liar. Click the button on your arms", Trick responded.

DeShawn quickly pushed the button on his arm showing a small touch screen glowing up in blue and green showing all the stuff he can do.

I did the same as I was too amazed.

"Damn Hacks! You are officially THE best hacker I always wanted to meet", DeShawn said playing on his arm computer.

"Okay look we need to go now. DeShawn get in the van", Garrett said opening the back of a white van with tinted windows, and soundproof walls, "DeShawn...I don't want you to scratch this baby up got it", Garrett said getting in the back.

"Hell yeah! Yo Hacks?"

"Yeah", Trick responded.

"Did you put anything in this van", DeShawn asked as I got in the back with Garrett.

"Yeah...Look for yourself."

DeShawn rushed into the front seat, and closed the door behind.

"Awwww shit...Four cup holders!"

"That and a built in GPS with a touch screen on the console", Trick said leaning back in his wheely chair impressed with himself.

"Okay DeShawn enough fangirling over cup holders. Get this van started, and on the road", Garrett said opening the small window in the back to the front.

"Aight man", DeShawn starts the car and drives through the doors that opened on there own in the loading bay of the warehouse..

"So", I started to talk, "Why do we need this stuff for again?"

Garrett closes the small window to the back connecting to the front and the back.

"You'll see. Trust me...It's worth it…", Garrett sets his Sniper Rifle upwards looking at it to see if its alright, and then sets it on the side of the car walls.

"Okay...I'll take your word for it", I cock my gun setting it on safety.

Then we head to Uptown New York.

"So how far is this?"

"An hour maybe hour in a half", Garrett answered.

"Hey", Garrett touched his ear com calling Trick, "Update the new blood, Trick."

"Hahaha you keep forgetting I'm 19, and there 21. Alright…DeShawn, Justin...do you hear me?"

"Yes", I replied.

"Loud and clear Hacks! What's the 4-1-1", DeShawn answered.

"Okay if you look at your small monitors on the bottom right corner of your goggles you'll see that we are head towards warehouse 13 in Uptown New York. We seen Mr. Fazbear come out of there at least 2 times during this week. We don't know what's inside, but we do know there is something in there that is dangerous. We also seen something else, but you're not going to like it", Trick said typing on his keyboard 70 taps per minute.

"Lay it on me Hacks", DeShawn said chuckling.

"There is signs of more than one Freddy animatronic inside. Here are some pictures right now", Trick sended the pictures to our arm computers.

Once I looked at the pictures they looked like they were torn apart for scrap metal, some others are just out of design. Some in brand new shape.

"Wait! You're saying there's more of these animatronics?!"

"I'm afraid so DeShawn…", Trick said leaning back in his chair swiveling back and forth with his legs crossed.

Damn it...I knew there was going to be some kind of catch to this operation.

"So whatever is inside the Freddy Fazbear's are protecting something, but what exactly", I asked.

"That's why we're sending in you guys to do that", Trick said looking at pictures of Freddy, "Hhhuuu I always hated Freddy, but good pizza though…", takes a sip of his soda.

"So when we get there we go in, look for what they are guarding, get out without being detected", Garrett said crossing his arms.

"Well then...Let's get this over with. I'm starting to get sick of this shit", I lean back, and I closed my eyes to take a quick nap for the operation we're about to do. After 10 minutes I finally fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I can say for a fact that I. Am. Good. *Sigh* NAW I'm joking! So anyways I want to say I did a lot of thinking into this one, so I hope you really enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment review for this chapter. If you want to ask me a question just ask me in the review. If you want to PM for any questions go ahead. If you want to PM me for fun...WHY NOT! I will PM you back. I welcome all friends and fans. Hope you enjoyed yourself, and more to come. Peace!**


	11. I could've stopped it!

Chapter 11

I could've stopped it!

"Hey", Garrett kicks my leg to wake me up, "Wake up Knights. We're almost there."

"Ugh *Yawn* How long was I asleep for", I asked.

"50 minutes, 45 seconds, and 55 milliseconds", Trick answered.

"You counted down the the millisecond Hacks!? Damn you're good", DeShawn said amazed.

"Yeah I can also read your heart beat right now."

"Damn! When I see you again drinks are on me", DeShawn said tapping on his steering wheel.

"But I'm 19", Trick said to DeShawn.

"HA! Looks like someone is going to have fun tonight! He does this van have some tunes", DeShawn asked Trick.

"Sorry DeShawn. We don't have that yet, but-"

"All I heard was the word 'yet'! I'm taking that as a hell yeah!"

Garrett and I chuckled from listening to Trick and DeShawn's conversation. Then we pulled up at the warehouse.

"Hey DeShawn. Take it around the back. We don't want to be seen once we get out of here", Garrett picked up his Ashbury Sniper.

"Aight G. Wait how about this alley way?"

"Perfect...Alright I'm going to cover you from that building up there", Garrett points to the top of a abandon car parking lot thru the window up at it. "You two are the ground troops infiltrating the warehouse. If anything goes down just call me thru your coms."

DeShawn parks the van in the alley way.

"Trick", Garrett called him thru his ear com.

"Yeah Garrett", Trick responded.

"Take out the traffic cameras, and warehouse cameras just in case they see us."

"Already done Garrett. Green light is on."

"Alright people. Remember stay quiet, and don't show yourselves to the public. You don't want this shit on the news", Garrett gets up out of his seat, and crouching down right next to the door. I followed him right next to the other door. We both put our hands on the door handles ready to open them.

"DeShawn you ready?"

He cocks his AR 15, "Ready for anything baby", he holds his gun ready to get out of the front seat.

"Trick give the countdown", Garrett said.

"3-2-1-Now!"

Garrett and I open the back doors jumping out, and closing the doors from behind. DeShawn gets out of the front seat following me and Garrett behind diamond formation. Garrett broke apart from the group, and headed off to the area he wanted to cover at.

DeShawn and I slid behind some huge metal containers. I looked around to see if we could move forward. It was clear, so I moved at of cover to another metal container closer to the warehouse. DeShawn moved to the corner that I was just at looking around.

Meanwhile Garrett made his way to the top of the abandon parking lot building. He set up his Ashbury Sniper looking at the warehouse.

"You're clear guys", Garrett said calling me and DeShawn on our ear coms.

I got out from my cover, and so did DeShawn, and we headed over to the doors of the warehouse. I got on one side of the doors as DeShawn got the other side. I used my hand to countdown from 3 to 1 letting DeShawn know to open the door. Once I hit one DeShawn opened the door letting me go in as he follow me from behind. The whole warehouse was dark.

"Can't see anything", I whispered.

"Yo Hacks. Help us out", DeShawn called Trick.

"Yeah just click the button on your arm computers that says 'Night Vision' on it", Trick replied.

I looked down at my arm computer to see the button he was talking about. Once I clicked it my built in eye goggles enhanced, and turned on into night vision mode.

DeShawn did the same.

"Damn", DeShawn whispered loudly, "That is some good shit Hacks."

"Yeah Trick. You know what you're doing", I complemented Trick.

"Thanks. Okay what does it look like in there", Trick responded.

"I see nothing, but loads and loads of boxes around the small area we're in", I told Trick.

"Remember this warehouse is a really big one. So make sure to check everything. Do not miss anything that's important", Garrett said looking around on top of his building.

"Alright G man. We got you. Over and out", DeShawn said looking around.

I looked around trying to see what's in here. I looked at one of the boxes, and it said 'Fragile' on them. I make my way down the path seeing that all of the boxes I look at say fragile.

"Hey...DeShawn."

"Yeah Justin?"

"The boxes all say fragile...What do you think is inside?"

"Don't know man…", all of a sudden something went by at the end of the box tower pathway, "What the hell was that", DeShawn asked aiming his gun down the path.

I aimed my gun down the same path...Nothing was there.

"Hey Garrett", I called Garrett by my ear com.

"Yeah", he replied.

"There maybe a possibility that someone, or something is in here with us."

"Alright time to activate Helmet Cams...Trick", Garrett spoked for Trick to hear.

"Already on it", Trick typed in the keys he needed to type in, "Alright Helmet Cams should be on, so now you each should be able to see each others point of views now on your arm computers, and goggles."

"Thanks Trick", Garrett activated he Helmet Cam to see DeShawn and I.

"Anything for a friend."

DeShawn and I activate the cams to see each others point of views.

"Yeah Hacks, Thanks", DeShawn said looking around.

"Hahaha no problem DeShawn", Trick said leaning back in his chair watching pur Helmet Cams, "You know what I'm gonna get some more pizza", Tricks sets his headsets down and leave his seat to get some more food. What he didn't know was right after he left to get some food a dark figure went by one of the warehouse cameras near DeShawn and I's location.

"Alright Trick hurry up. I don't like it already if you guys are seeing something down there already", Garrett said looking around.

"Don't worry man. We'll be fi-"

A crashing sound interrupted DeShawn from finishing his sentence. We both looked at each other trying to figure out who...or the scary thing...what did it.

We aimed are guns down slowly making are way down the path. We got around the corner only to find nothing.

"Hey DeShawn...I feel like we should spli-"

"Hell nah man", he grabbed my shoulders, and pulled them hard enough for me to turn and look at him, "Have you not seen the movies. Either a chick, or a black person dies in almost every horror film. So if you think you want to split up. You are out of your damn-", all of a sudden one of the boxes falls over in front of us.

"MIND", DeShawn yelled and sprayed 20 bullets into the box.

"Hey", I look at DeShawn, "You might have a silencer on your gun, but shooting into it makes noise. Now", DeShawn looks past my head to look at the box.

"Uhh...just…", DeShawn asked.

"What?"

He puts his gun around his back, and turns me to look at the box. Smoke started to come out of it. Along with some mumbling from it.

"What the..?"

DeShawn walked over to it, and laid his ear on the box.

"O shit man...listen…", DeShawn walked behind me to watch my back.

I walked over to the box, then I crouched down to listen to it.

"H-H-hey k-kkids...I-iii-I-it's m-eme-me. Fff- f-f-ff Fred-Fred-Freddy F-ff-ff-faz-faz-fz-Faz-Bebea Fazbear."

At that instant a shadowy figure went behind DeShawn looking at him. Then its eyes glowed red, covered up DeShawn's mouth, and took him around a different corner.

"Shit your right DeShawn hold on", I pulled out my knife, and I stabbed the between the box, and the lid to the box. I pushed on it causing the top part of the lid to break off. Once I did that I saw it was a dismantled Freddy Fazbear showing its exoskeleton, parts and torn up fur.

"H-H-H-Hel-l-l Hello l-l-lit-tl-tl-tl little bb-boy", it said as it finally turning off.

"God that is creepy as fuck", I put my knife away still looking at the destroyed Freddy Fazbear animatronic.

At that moment Trick comes back with a two liter of soda, popcorn, and a box of pizza, and then takes his seat at his desk. He uncaps the two liter, and takes a huge sip out of it. He looked at his monitors to see DeShawn's camera is offline. Then he turns his head, and spits his soda out when he saw that. He coughed a little, "Guys *cough cough* DeShawn's Cam *cough cough* Is offline! I can't find him anywhere on the warehouse cameras!"

"Damn it! Did Justin hear you", Garrett asked.

"No I can't get to him right now. Something is preventing me from connecting to him", Trick worried trying to reconnect to my coms.

"Damn...Fine", Garrett gets up from the ground, "I'll check it out myself. Son of a bitch better-", he turns around to see instantly two Freddy Fazbear's are right in front of him, "...Shit", he quickly aimed his gun, but only to be overcome by the two Fazbears.

Garrett's coms goes offline too now.

"Garrett!? DeShawn!? Justin!? Damn it! I could've stopped it! All because of me", Trick smashes his fist against his desk. Then he looks up to see my coms are online again.

He gasps, "Justin?!"

I stand up to listen Trick worried.

"What's wrong Tricks? You sound like-"

"Listen Justin! DeShawn's and Garrett's Cams are off, and not responding to there coms", Trick panicked as he cuts me off.

"Hell you talkin' about? DeShawn is right-", I turn around me to see DeShawn is gone, "Here?"

"You're the only one that I can see right now..! I'm looking thru the inside, and out cameras trying to find them! There no where to be found..!"

I look around trying to figure out how long he was gone.

"For now get the info, and get out", Trick informed me to do so.

"...Alright...I hear you loud, and clear...Keep your eyes on my Cam, and the others just in case something happens", I started to walk down a different pathway looking far down the path. I started to walk over some tarts that was laid on the ground, without me knowing I took one more step just to fall down into a hole in the ground.

"O shit", I yelled as I fell down the hole.

"Justin! Justin?! What happened", then a crashing sound happened in the warehouse Trick was in.

He gasps, "Shit", he whispered to himself. He pulls out a tactical crossbow ready to fire. He jumps out of his wheelie chair, and under a table. He looked around to see if hr was safe. Then something flipped the table over revealing Trick. He looked up in horror.

"...I-I-I always h-hated you…", then Trick was knocked out by something that was big.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww shit...I am very tired...but it was worth it just to give you guys entertainment. So please leave a review for all the hard work this one got put into. Please if you want to ask a question leave a review about it, or PM me. If you just want to PM me for fun sure I don't care. I will talk, chat, listen, etc to your conversations. I'm a kind dude. So I just want to leave as this...Peace!<strong>


	12. My God

**Okay I have a Challenge for all you readers out there. I want you to read this chapter only in the dark. Then at the part where it looks like someone is laughing I want you to pull up a video with Freddy's Laugh, and I want you to listen to the laugh at that laughing point only...Good luck...For now...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

...My God…

Everything seemed dark, and cold. My eyes started to slowly open to see what happened to me. I found myself on my back in a dark hallway. I look up to see a whole in the floor 14 feet above me.

"Ugh...Awwww shit…", I slowly sat up, "That hurt...the tarps must've been covering the hole up...Hey Trick...you there man?"

I heard nothing, but static, humming, and buzzing.

"Trick?...Answer me...Over", I said trying to gain contact with him.

Then I heard something in the background.

"Trick is that you", I asked grabbing my gun to my side.

"Ruhahah…*Gasp*...Ruhaahaha...hahaha", I heard a deep laughter sounding like the one from the pizzeria. My eyes went wide the moment I heard that. I turned off my ear com afterwards.

"...Shit…*sigh*...Alright Justin...It's all up to you", I told myself as I walked down the long, dark hallway. I slowly kept an easy walk as I went down the hallway. I tried to turn on my night vision again, but it was working. I turned on my flashlight, so I could see where I was going.

As I kept walking down the hallway I felt a cold breeze against my body. I ignored it for the moment. I started to drift to the right side of the hallway almost touching the wall. From behind I heard someone...crying. It sounded like a little girl. I looked behind me aiming my gun down just in case. I saw nothing behind me, but I kept on hearing the crying of the girl.

"Hello…", I called out to hoping for someone to answer as it echoes down the hallway. There was no response. I started to walk backwards still looking behind me for the little girl crying. I then heard the crying down the hallway behind me. I quickly turned around facing down the hallway again.

"Is someone there?...I can help you?"

I finally made it to the end of the hallway only to find myself at a left, or right turn to two other hallways. I looked down each path ways trying to figure out which way to go. I finally made my decision, and I turned to my right heading down the right hallway.

As I made my way down the hallway I started to hear...singing?

"...Ring around the rosy...Pockets full of posies…", a little girl started to sing echoing throughout the hallway.

"Ashes...Ashes...We all fall down…", the song played again and again as I hear children laughing in the background.

I breathed in and out trying to calm myself. I put my gun around my back, and I pulled out my karambit knife in one hand, and in the other hand I had my Silenced USP 44. I set my arm on top of the other aiming my gun down the hallway. I took one more step then I stepped into something wet. I looked down to see blood.

"...Shit...Wait...there's a blood trail", I followed the blood trail down the hallway. Then I hit a dead end. On the walls of the dead end there was words all over the walls...in blood.

I backed up to look all over the walls in blood saying the words over and over. They all said "It's Me." Some were written small...some were written big. I saw small kid like hand prints in blood on the wall. I was shocked...Also to realize it just got there. It was fresh not dry. I could see the blood going down the wall.

"Hell no", I turned around, and I started to sprint down the hallway that I came down from. After 1 minute I reached the fork in the road again, and I ran down the left end of the hallway. Then I stopped to catch my breath. I slid down the wall, and I thought to myself what the hell is going on here.

In the middle of the hallway a light showed up. Standing in the middle of the light was Freddy looking down at the ground.

"...No...Hell no…", I aimed my gun at him, and I quickly pulled the trigger each time I did so I got a headshot. Then he fell backwards to the ground, but then something was sticking out of the back of his head. I walked up to him, and I pulled out the knife. It was DeShawn's stiletto knife.

I then saw something at the end. I couldn't tell what it was. I looked like a capsule. I slowly made my way to it. As I got closer a light turned on over it revealing a shadowy figure inside. It was big, with wires coming out of it. Smoke was coming out of it, but it was cold. So it must be dry ice that's inside, but why?

I was 20 feet away from it until something covered my mouth, and pinned me against the wall. At that moment a Freddy Fazbear leaped towards the spot that I was at, and then got crushed by the floor above us as it fell on him.

"Hahaha that's another one biting the dust! Plus saving you in the process white boy!"

I realized that the person that saved me was DeShawn.

"Dude!"

I hug him tight.

"Man I thought you we're fucked man", I told DeShawn hugging him.

"All good in the hood Justin!"

I let go of him. Then he punches my shoulder.

"What the hell was that for", I rubbed my shoulder.

"Well as you were listening to the broken Freddy I was taken away from another Freddy", DeShawn crossed his arms, "So now we're kind of even now."

"Aight man Aight...So did you check that out yet?"

"Check what out", DeShawn asked me.

"That capsule over", I pointed to the end of the hallway only to see nothing, "There..?"

"Pssh! Have you been smokin'?"

"No", I said weakly, "There was a capsule thing right there. Never mind lets just get the hell out of here", I pointed to the open floor above us.

"Aight man", DeShawn walked over cupping his hands, and crouching down for a step jump. I put my foot on his hands, and he launched me to the hole. Once I got up I brought my hand out for him to grab it, and to get up here with me. He jumped up, and he grabbed my hand. I pulled him up, and he got out of the hole.

We're finally back in the main warehouse area again. We headed off to the farthest area of the warehouse. Once we did we saw a staircase leading to a walkway.

"You first Knights", DeShawn looked at me as he pulled out his gun from behind his back.

"Okay", I holstered my handgun, and knife. I then pulled out my AR 15, and headed up stairs. DeShawn followed me from behind, but he walked backwards up stairs to watch my back. Once we got on top there was a small office at the end of the of the walkway.

"Hey DeShawn check it. An office...you think there could be some info there?"

"Possibly man. Lets go for it", DeShawn got in front of me walking to the office.

I followed him from behind staying on to his back. Once we got to the office the door was locked. DeShawn backed up, and kicked the door open. We rushed in looking around as fast as we can. We looked thru drawers, filing cabinets, desks, and boxes.

I looked on the desk to see a clipboard.

"DeShawn I found something", I picked up the clipboard.

"Sweet...What does it say?"

"Hold on give me a moment", I started to read in my head to make things faster.

Storage area: Warehouse 13

Supplier: Fazbear, Franklin

Date of when Supplies came in: {Unknown}

Producer: {Unknown}

Supply count: Full (29,999 units)

Cost: {Unknown}

Plans: {Unknown}

{To know more find clock count down}

"...My God…"

"What...What is it man", DeShawn asked me.

I didn't know what to say, but what bothered me was the name is wrong. Mr. Fazbear's name is Fred Fazbear. Not Franklin Fazbear...What does this mean?

I turned around to see a series of light switches. I turned each and everyone of them on. The whole warehouse lit up with light. Revealing boxes, on top of boxes, on top of boxes.

"...O shit…", DeShawn looked at what I was looking at, "You really don't think..?"

"I wish DeShawn...I wish", I looked at the sight we are looking at. We both are thinking of it...In these boxes...is one Freddy Fazbear animatronic. That's what we were thinking...The scary part...one, or what is going to use all of these animatronics...Only god knows at this point.

Something was creeping on us from behind, but we didn't know. It was about to get us until one single bullet hit came crashing thru our window that we were looking thru, and hits the thing that was creeping on us straight in the head.

"The hell?!"

"Shit!"

We turn around to see a Freddy Fazbear animatronic dead on the floor.

"Where the hell did that come from", DeShawn asked me.

"I don-"

"Hey guys...Did you miss me", Garrett called in to our ear coms."

"G man! How's it goin' man", DeShawn asked.

"Yeah Garrett last time I remember you weren't answering your coms", I explained to him.

"Well lets just say", Garrett looks behind him to see two Freddy Fazbear animatronics tarred to shreds, "Freddy is going to 'have fun' in hell", Garrett looks back down in his scope looking at us.

"Dude you just saved our asses! You're definitely getting a beer when we get out of her", DeShawn said chuckling.

"Haha alright DeShawn. For now I see you have what we need. Now get out. I think something happened to Trick. I can't reach him, so we need to leave like yesterday", Garrett commanded.

"Hu you can say that again. Over and out", I said picking up, and put the clipboard inside my one sling backpack.

"Aight DeShawn I got it. Lets get the hell out of here", I sprint out the doorway, and jumped over the railing of the walkway. Once I did that I landed on the boxes running on top of them. DeShawn got on top of the railings, and launched himself on to the boxes. He rolled to gain power in his sprint.

As I was running I jumped off the edge of one of the boxes, and I made it to the other boxes on the other side by grabbing the edge. DeShawn launches himself off the same edge, and I grabbed his hand, and pulled him up to the edge. We both pulled ourselves up on to the top of the boxes.

We both sprinted to the other end of the many boxes we were on top of, but then I stopped. DeShawn skid against the boxes to stop himself.

"What's wrong Justin", DeShawn asked.

"I'll be right back. We forgot something", I sprinted the other way from DeShawn.

DeShawn was about to come with me, but Garrett stopped him.

"DeShawn come on. Justin knows what he's doing. Just keep going", Garrett said.

"Justin throw the clipboard", DeShawn yelled.

I stopped, opened my backpack, and threw him the clipboard. DeShawn caught it, put it inside his backpack, jumped down to the floor rolling from impact, and sprints to the doorway of the warehouse.

I jumped off the edge of the boxes hitting the ground, and rolling from the impact of the ground to gain speed. I went to a shipping area to find a clock.

1 Day: 12 hours: 45 minutes: 22 Seconds: 99 milliseconds

Its counting down to something. Don't know what, but I'll figure out. I heard something walking up behind me. I quickly pulled out my knife, spinned around, and stabbed it in the throat.

"H-H-HI"

"...O shit…", I realized I just stabbed a little boy, but wait...he's not bleeding blood. He's bleeding...Oil?

"A-Are you J-Justin Knights…", the little kid asked with a kind voice.

"...Yeah", I said holding the kid by the back of the head as I lay him on his back.

"T-Take this", the kid hands me a package.

I take the package, and I put it inside my backpack. Then I look back at the kid.

"I'm sorry...for what I just did to you...I thought-"

"No...no...You did me a f-favor…", then the kid passes out.

"...Shit…", I pick up the kid firemen style, and I start to sprint.

"Justin who the hell is that on your shoulder", Garrett asked kind of pissed.

"I don't know, but he's hurt, and he knows my name", I sprinted pass boxes.

"Do you know its name?"

"Why you calling him 'its'?"

"Because 'its' is an animatronic. His name is Balloon Boy…", Garrett cocking his sniper.

"What the hell was that", I asked.

"O nothing its just there's a Freddy behind you", Garrett pulls the trigger, and kills another Freddy behind me.

"Shit! Thanks Garrett", I jumped over a box.

"Just get your ass out here, then we can celebrate", Garrett smirks.

I sprint towards the warehouse doors, kick it open, and sprinted towards the van.

"DeShawn", I called for him.

"Already on it", DeShawn back up the van fast with the back doors wide open.

I sprint towards the open doors, and I dived inside the van.

"Garrett what about-"

All of a sudden we heard something jump on top of the roof of the van.

"I'm on", Garrett said leaning down on the roof of the van, "Drive!"

"HA! Looks like the fat lady is singing tonight", DeShawn yelled hitting the petal.

Garrett slid across the roof, grabbed the edge of the van, swung himself in the van, and closed the back doors.

Garrett walks over to his seat, lays his gun against the wall, and leans back in his seat. I lay down Balloon Boy on the floor. It looks like he's fine. Doesn't seem like he's done for. What keeps going thru my head is what happened at the warehouse? How come the animatronics went for my teammates, and not me at first? Why was there a capsule, and little kids singing, laughing, and crying?...Why...is all...I ask for now...Until I know the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha huh. Well talk about mind f***! Bet you didn't see that coming! Bringing Balloon Boy into my story? Why you ask? Well anything besides that did you survive this chapter. If so leave any questions, or just a comment in your review. If you want to PM me about anything I don't care I will PM you back. Like usual...Peace!<strong>


	13. Damn you're hardcore!

Chapter 13

Damn you're hardcore!

After awhile I fallen asleep because well you know. From staying up all night. Yet Freddy came to my apartment. Nightmares about him. Getting killed by him in my dreams. So if he comes in my dreams, or in real life again I'll just have to deal with it. No more holding back. As far as I know of we haven't killed our Freddy yet. Only copies of him. So...he must be in the pizzeria still, and as far as I know too the other three had something bad happen to them...but Bonnie says Foxy had it the worse. I guess if you get blamed for almost killing a kid that'll do shit to your reputation.

So Mr. Fazbear said that they found Foxy with torn fur BEFORE she came out and caused The Bite of '87. I mean she should have a reason why she did it in the first place. So for now I say there's a reason why she did that. Bonnie is serious, and straightforward. Chicka is...Chicka I guess, or childish, fun, and caring. They act like there sisters towards each other. They would probably help out one and another from Freddy.

Now the warehouse...full of Freddy Fazbear animatronics. That's insane, and for what purpose? Plus the clipboard says Franklin Fazbear...wait a sec...Mr. Fazbear is married of course. So Franklin Fazbear must be his son...Great now we just need to find him, and ask him about the warehouse full of Freddy animatronics...But what doesn't make sense is the number of supplies was 29,999. Why not 30,000? Is there a reason why there one short.

And what happened in those dark hallways...and that capsule thing. What was in that thing? Why was it in there in the first place? And the children...crying...laughing, and singing...what does this mean? Wait a second...laughter, singing, and crying...o shit.

"Awwww shit people. Hang on", DeShawn jerked the wheel to the right causing us to stumble in the back of the van. Garrett got jerked to the other side of the van, and I fell to the ground right next to Balloon Boy.

"Grr! DeShawn! I said don't scratch her up! What the hell is going on up there", Garrett said pissed off.

"Umm...Lets just say...don't look behind us", DeShawn said adjusting his mirror to show 5 Freddy Fazbear animatronics running after us.

"What the hell does that m-...O shit…", Garrett said looking out the back window of the van.

"What's going on Garrett", I asked getting off of the floor.

"We got company", Garrett said cocking his sniper.

"Company", I look out the window to see the 5 Freddy Fazbear animatronics running after us, "Ooooo...that kind of company…", I pull out my AR 15.

Garrett kicks the door open, and aims his gun down at one of the Freddy's heads.

"Bring it on you son of a-"

One of the animatronics leaped at the van. Garrett pulled the trigger before it could touch the van, and shot him in the shoulder causing it to roll across the street. The Freddy that just got shot got back up, and started to sprint towards us again.

"Damn it...DeShawn take the back streets. We don't want anyone to see this. Understood", Garrett said landing another bullet into a Freddy animatronic.

"Aight man! Hold on", DeShawn puts the pedal to the metal, and takes a hard turn to an exit. The Freddy's followed us as we did so. I grabbed Balloon Boy, and I strapped him to a seat, so he wouldn't fall out.

"Damn DeShawn take it easy", Garrett yelled shooting at the Freddy's.

"Back up Garrett", I aimed my gun down ready to fire.

Garrett set his gun on the ground, then he dropped down along with his gun. I aimed at the Freddy's and I pulled the trigger. Some bullets hit the Freddy's, but kept sprinting after us.

Two of them leaped on top of the van causing the van to jerk. We all jostled as that happened.

"Shit there on the roof! Garrett keep shooting the once that's behind us. I'll deal with the once on the roof", I commanded. I grabbed the top of the roof, and I pulled myself to the top.

"O god what was I thinking", I said gaining my balance.

The Freddy's turned to look at me that was on the roof. I pulled out my knife ready for anything, but then one of them quickly got behind me, and kicked me causing me to fall on the roof. I pulled out my hand gun, and I shot at the Freddy that was behind me. It took a few bullets till he finally tumbled off the car, and dying instantly once he hits the street.

"Great job Justin", Garrett shoots another Freddy causing it to roll on the street and die, "But you gotta do better than that", he aims down at another Freddy.

All of a sudden someone behind the Freddy's started to come up close with a red crotch rocket motorcycle. I couldn't tell who it was because the person had a black skull mask covering up his lower face, and a black skull hat that was backwards. He started to gain some speed. He got right next to the Freddy's, and pulled out a Silenced Uzi. He pointed it to the right of him, and sprayed into the horde of Freddy's.

Some of the Freddy's was able to dodge them, but two died in the process. One of the Freddy's elbows the person on the motorcycle causing him to swivel a little. He did a forward wheely, turned his handlebars, and used his back wheel to slap the Freddy across its face sending its head flying.

"Who the hell is this guy", DeShawn said looking at the road.

Once the person on the bike got closer I could see in red writing on the side of his bike that says 'Hacked'. I grinned to realise its Trick on a motorcycle.

Trick jumps off his bike as it kept driving on its own, and he jumped on to the van. The Freddy animatronic tried to kick him off, but Trick grabbed it and pulled down underneath the van getting ran over.

"Thanks Trick we owe you one", I bring out my hand for a bro hug.

Trick takes off his hat, and lowers his skull mask.

"No problem Justin", he returns the bro hug.

"Aww shit...Tricks! Get yo ass in here before I make you man", Deshawn said grinning.

"Wait what about your bike", I asked.

Then the motorcycle turned around, and droved off.

"What the-", I said to myself.

"Its an automatic driving motorcycle. I made it like that, so if I lose it, or something it can just go back to the warehouse."

"Damn you're hardcore!", DeShawn overheard Trick talking.

"I know right", Trick said.

Trick and I get into the van, and we closed the doors.

"My god is that who I think it is", Trick said looking at the unconscious Balloon Boy.

"Yeah it's-", Garrett started to say as he reloads his sniper.

"MY GOD! I missed Balloon Boy! Wait...he has a stab mark in his neck". Trick yelled as he slid over to him, "Who did this to him?"

"Uhh...he gave me a package, and a Freddy came from behind and-"

"Justin stabbed him", Garrett said cutting me off.

"Damn it Garrett!"

"You stabbed my second favorite character of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria!"

"Second? Who's number one", DeShawn asked.

"Uhh..Umm..Doesn't matter right now. Is he alright?"

"He's just passed out", I explained to him.

"Well...at least he's okay...He and I are like brothers. Trust me before I came an adult we hanged out all the time. Now this is the first time I seen him in years", Trick sat right next to Balloon Boy.

"Well once we get to the warehouse we have stuff for you to analyze", Garrett said leaning against his seat as he sits on the floor.

"Well I have something to say",I said for everyone to hear.

"What man", DeShawn looked over his shoulder for a second.

"Yes", Trick said.

"What is it knights", Garrett said looking up at me.

"Remember the kids that got murder?"

"Yeah", everyone said.

"Well...I know where they are…and I know who did it…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Dramatic Music* Holy crap! Where could they be? Who could've done it? Only two people knows? Justin and...ME! If you have a comment, or a question leave it in a review. If you want to PM me I will PM you back. If its for fun, then okay go ahead. Hope you really enjoyed this chapter! I know I did! Like usual...Peace!<strong>


	14. I'm Sorry

Chapter 14

...I'm sorry…

We arrived at the warehouse 20 minutes later after we ran into the Freddy animatronics. We parked inside the loading bay of warehouse, and we all got out. We took off our helmets to see we're all sweaty. My Shaggy black hair was all wet, and compact. DeShawn was only sweaty from his forehead. Garrett barely was sweaty, but his dark red hair was slicked back. You could tell it had some tint in it too.

"DeShawn get Balloon Boy", Garrett asked.

"Who me? Pssh man", DeShawn cross his arms, "Why the hell do I have to carry his ass?"

"Look at him. He's creepy as hell. No wonder Knights stabbed him", Garrett walked away from the van.

"Okay you know damn well that was an accident", I said to Garrett as I walked right next to him.

"I know that. I just wanted to walk away for the show", Garrett grinned.

"Show? What the hell do you-"

"Damn it...Come on guys I don't want to carry him", DeShawn said looking at us walk away.

"HI"

DeShawn turns around to see Balloon Boy right in his face since he was standing in the van, and DeShawn was about to get in to get him.

"SHIT!"

Then DeShawn jumped backwards, and fell backwards.

"Oops...sorry", Balloon Boy said as he jumped down from the van.

"Ughh...You know you're creepy as FUCK!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to harm you", Balloon Boy said in a calm tone.

DeShawn sighs, "It's okay you didn't know, but for now on don't yell HI. Just say hi man, aight?"

"Okay", Balloon Boy brought out his hand to help DeShawn get up.

"Nah kid. I got it", DeShawn took off his backpack, set to the side, and ninja kick up himself on to his feet.

"Wow! That was cool! Can you teach me?"

DeShawn crouched down, and patted his head, "No", then he stands back up, picks up his backpack, and walks away.

"W-Wait for me", Balloon Boy said running after DeShawn.

Trick looks around to find 3 dead Freddy Fazbear animatronics on the ground.

"Damn Trick…", Garrett said crouching down to examine one of the Fazbears.

"How did you kill them so fast. There was three of them, and well", I look up, and down at Trick seeing he's only kind of average when it comes to strength.

"Well what", Trick asked.

"You're...You're-"

"Hahaha don't worry. I had my trusty crossbow. Automatic tactical crossbow that I modified. Check it", Trick walks over to his desk to find what looks like a gun, but it automatically shoots out crossbow bolts, and he the bow part on it.

"Damn! Can I try it out", DeShawn said as he walked over.

"Hehe maybe after we have the meeting to figure all of this out, then you can use it", Trick said putting it away.

"Trick", Balloon Boy asked as he appeared right behind DeShawn.

"Balloon Boy", Trick said looking at him.

They both started to run towards each other hugging one and another.

"I missed you Trick."

"I missed you too Balloon Boy",they backed up from each other to see what changed. Balloon Boy didn't change. Trick gotten taller, smarter, and a little stronger the last time Balloon Boy seen him.

"So how did you find me Balloon Boy", I asked.

"I'll tell you that later", he said looking at me.

"No not later", Garrett spoken up, "Now…", Garrett got closer to Balloon Boy.

"Garrett relax I ca-"

"No Knights...I won't RELAX. He could've been followed. He could be working with someone. Tell him now!", Garrett started to yell at Balloon Boy.

"Yo the hell G man."

"Garrett"

"He didn't know better Garrett", we all said to Garrett at the same time.

"I'm sorry I'm coming out rough, but when it comes to a mission I don't want to get anyone killed! NOW tell him how you found him!"

"GARRETT", I walked in front of him to break his line of sight with Balloon Boy.

"WHAT", Garrett started to yell in my face.

"Relax!"

He grabs my shirt, and pulled me close to him.

"No I won't", he yelled at me.

I grab his hand, and I twisted it around his back.

"Garrett! Think straight! The mission is over! Let it go", I said holding on to him with a pressure point. He uses his foot, kicked in between my feet to get me off balanced, and then grabbed on to my hand that I was holding on to him with. He spins around to face me, and then he threw my arms in a circle motion, and sended me to the ground flipping me on to my back.

"Yours yes. Mine no! I will relax when I feel like to RELAX! Now Balloon Boy tell him-"

I grab his hand that was holding me down, and then twisted it to the side sending him to the ground. I flip him on to his stomach, and I hold both of his arms together. I pressure point him again making him groan in pain.

"AW! DAMN IT!"

"Garrett!...Look at yourself man…"

Garrett struggled a little but, the he stopped. He looked around to see that everyone was looking at him. He looked down, and laid his forehead on to the ground.

"...Okay...Okay...Let go Knights…", Garrett said calmly.

I looked at him for a second to see if he was.

"...Knights...please let go of me…", Garrett looked to his right to see me by the end of his eye.

I nod my head, and I let go of him also getting off his back. Garrett laid his elbows on the floor, and pushed himself up. Then he got back on to his feet. He faced Balloon Boy.

"Balloon Boy...I'm sorry for acting how I acted to you. You probably didn't deserve my behavior. Can you forgive me..?"

Balloon Boy walked up to Garrett, and brought out his hand. Garrett looked at his hand, and then grabbed it afterwards shaking it to show he forgives Garrett.

"Okay then I say we meet back here later...Only to relax, and what not", Trick said to everyone.

"Aight...Justin you're my ride", DeShawn walked to a dressing area in the warehouse.

"Okay man...Just give me a few aight", I yelled to DeShawn as he went to get dress.

"Take your time."

I walk over to Trick's desk since he was there too, and I looked at his area of work. I was surely amazed, and with all these inventions he made. I can't wait to see more of them later.

I walked over to Garrett as he was looking at the whiteboard with all the information, and maps on it.

"Garrett I'm s-"

"Its alright Knights...You had to do what had to be done...I guess I'm just on over edge",Garrett said looking at the whiteboard, and not facing me.

"...Well get better soon Garrett. I'll be back in 3 hours for a meeting between all of us", I said walking away.

I walk into the dressing area that DeShawn was in, and I started to take the Spec Ops uniform. I see DeShawn about to walk out of the dressing area in a white muscle shirt, a black hoodie, white shorts that kind of sags showing his checkered underwear, a white beanie, black jordans, and a gold watch.

"Yo I'll be at the alley way. See you till then man", DeShawn walks out of the dressing area.

"Aight man", I started to take off all my Spec Ops stuff.

5 minutes later I got on my favorite pair of UFO Two Tone Black and Red pants, with a black under armor shirt that's camo, a black trench coat, and red running shoes. I walked out of the dressing area, and I came out of the warehouse into the alley way.

I see DeShawn leaning against the wall waiting for me. We walked back to the coffee shop that we were at and we got into my car. My smartphone started to go off right before we started to drive. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Justin...O thank god. It's Jack."

"Jack...Holy shit Jack its been a few days. How's-"

"Justin listen. Remember the 5 missing kids case", Jack cuts me off.

"Yeah why", I asked.

"Good. I need you to meet me at the park. The one closest to the police station. Its urgent. Bye", then the line goes dead.

"The hell was that all about", DeShawn asked leaning back in his seat.

"Hey you mind coming with me to the park near the police station? Somethings wrong with my mentor. Jack said he has urgent news."

"Yeah man. I don't care…*Yawn* just give me time to sleep", DeShawn puts his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"Alright man thanks", I start the car, and I drive towards the park near the police station.

After 30 minutes we arrived at the park. I parked my car with DeShawn fast asleep, and I get out of the car without waking him up. I walk up to the middle of the park to find Jack walking back and forth in a line.

"Jack what the hell happened to you", I said to him as I walked up to him.

"Forget it Justin", he walked up to me close, "I have something for you", he hands me a disk, folder, and a note.

"What the-", he handed the stuff to me cutting me off.

"Justin its not safe here. Get the hell out of here before you still can. I will always remember you not as a partner, but...as a son…", he hugs me tight.

"Jack what the hell is happening here?"

"Everything that you need is in your hands...I'm sorry…"

All of a sudden a gunshot was heard, and a bullet went right thru Jacks head. Right between the eyes. Blood splattered all over my face as he falls backwards dead before he even hit the ground.

I turn around to see who done that only to see nothing, and no-one. DeShawn hit his head against the roof of my car once he heard the gunshot. I looks at what happened, and he opens the door. He steps out only to stay where he is.

"What the hell happened!?"

I just stand there looking at Jacks body as I hear a loud ringing in my ears. I drop down to my knees still looking at him. I lay on him as I start to cry. I didn't know that I was because I can't even hear it. DeShawn got out of the car, and ran towards me. He slid to wear I was trying to pry me off of him.

"Its...Okay...Justin", I barely heard DeShawn say to me as he hugs tightly.

I cried into DeShawns chest as I didn't want to see Jacks body. At that point I finally gained my hearing again. I look up at the direction where I think the bullet came from. I look all the way up at a building window to see a Barrett 50 sniper hanging out of the window. The only thing that went through my head was whoever did this...Is going to get it. That's not a fact...It's a promise...

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! Shit just got real! Who done it? Why did they do it in the first place? What's on the files and stuff that Jack gave him? Well until you read the next chapter then you'll find out. Please leave a comment, or a question in a review. If you want to PM me go ahead I'll PM you back. If you want to have so fun then hell yeah. I'll have fun back with you. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like usual...Peace!<strong>


	15. Deception!

Chapter 15

Deception!

2 Hours later I find myself in my apartment along with DeShawn with me. I'm sitting on my couch with my hands on my head, and elbows on my knees as I look down at the ground. DeShawn went to my fridge getting a few beers. He sets one in front of me on my coffee table. I look up at it and I open it. I take a sip tasting how good it was. DeShawn opens his too and takes a sip as well.

He sits down right next to me.

"...To Jake…", DeShawn lifts his beer up in the air half way to make a toast for Jake.

I look up at DeShawn to see him smiling still have his beer up. I chuckle and I cling my beer with his. We both take a sip at the same time, and we let out a great *Ah* after we took our drinks.

"You always did know how to cheer me up man", I said taking another sip out of my beer afterwards.

DeShawn finishes taking a sip out of his beer, "Yeah man...Hey remember the first time we had a beer?"

"Hah yeah", I said weakly.

"Hey", he lays his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry...He saved your life...and as we speak they're looking at the sniper, the body, and everything else...aight man..?"

I slightly nod my head as I listen to what he said. Then I nod it even more.

"Yeah...you're right", I set my beer on the coffee table, and I walk over to my dining table. I pick up the note, file, and disk and I walk over to my dvd player at my TV. I open the case to the disk, and I insert it into the dvd player. I walk over to the couch, and I sit down right next to DeShawn as I click play on my dvd player remote.

TV

*Static* "H-Hello? Okay its working...Hello anyone that is watching this right now. I am Mike Schmidt. I am the most recent night guard at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Okay you know what I'm just gonna cut the shit. These animatronics are not all happy. kitty play time. They walk, talk, think, act like us. The first animatronic is the bunny aka Bonnie."

Mike takes a break to think real quick.

"She's nice, helpful...s-she acts like a leader. She knows what she's doing pretty much."

Mike looks over his shoulders at the tablet. Then looks back at the camera.

"Umm Chicka the chick. She's umm...childish, playful, emotional, and just plane out loveable. She might be a little...over emotional sometimes I should add to that. All in all she fine to hang out with."

Mike yet again looks over his shoulder to the tablet, and then back to the camera.

"Foxy...I don't know what to say about her...nothing at all...Look. those three aren't the ones you should be worrying about. You should worry for that bear...Fred-"

All of a sudden there was a crash in the background of the tape. Mike shoots his head towards the right door. His eyes go wide as he looks at the door.

"No...no-no-no! I didn't mean any of it I swear! Please let me go!

Mike stumbles out of the wheelie chair on to the ground.

"...No…", he shakes his head, "No-no-NO!"

TV cuts to static

All of a sudden at the last second before the camera cuts to static. You could see a lower torso of a Freddy Fazbear animatronic, but something was out of place. His fur wasn't brown. It was more yellow-ish. I don't remember seeing, or talking of a yellow-ish Freddy Fazbear animatronic.

"Damn...that was-"

"Yup DeShawn...That was Mike Schmidt, but he seems younger though", I cut DeShawn off in shock kind of.

"Well does it say the date of when it was made", DeShawn takes a sip out of his beer afterwards.

"I don't know let me-"

"Ruahahaha-*Gasp*...Ruahahahaha...hahaah", I heard laughing come from the TV.

"What the…", I wondered.

I got closer to the tv as we kept hearing the laughter. I slowly crouched down to open the dvd player. All of a sudden a gold Freddy head appeared on my TV flashing on the screen back and forth as the words "It's Me" flashes on the screen along with the Freddy head.

"O shit! Deception! That's what it is", DeShawn yelled as he watches the Tv along with me. I go to the back of my TV and I pull the plug on my TV. It did nothing it kept going even if the plug was gone.

"The hell?!"

"Son of a-", DeShawn pulled out a bat from the back of my couch, and smashes it into my TV.

"hu..hu..hu...Thanks", I said to DeShawn as he takes the bat out of my TV.

"Yeah...no problem...I'll uhh...I'll buy you a new TV…", DeShawn brings his hand down, so he could help me up.

"Sure...to be honest...I always hated that TV…", he extend my hand, and DeShawn pulls me up from the ground.

"So umm...now what..?"

"We take the disk and other stuff to Garrett and Trick, and we figure it this out together", I said taking the disk out of the dvd player. I walked over to my dining table and I gather up the other stuff.

"Aight man. Hey can you take me to my house real quick", DeShawn asked putting the bat behind my couch.

"Sure man anything", I go to my room real quick to my gun locker, "Hey man find a duffle bag in my closet. Put all the guns in it , and take it to my car", I unlock my gun locker, grab my keys, and I leave my apartment.

"Aight man be down in a few", I heard dimly from DeShawn as I walk down the hallway.

I see Kaylee and her friends again near the elevator. They were just coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Justin", they all said flirting with me.

I was about to walk by them until someone comes down another hallway, sprints towards me, and shoulder checks me off of the second story and over the railing. In the process I grabbed the person who shoulder checked bring him with me. We fall all the way to the ground, but we didn't hit the cement. We hit my car. In the process my cars roof gets crushed into my car. I then passed out from the pain, and before I passed out I heard screaming.

A few minutes later I slowly open my eyelids as I roll off my car. I landed on my stomach and face as I fell of my car.

"O-M-G! Are you okay Justin", one of Kaylee's friends asked me not know what to do.

"...Ughhh...Damn it…", I slowly started to get up from the ground, "Who...the hell...says o-m-g when someone...just got knocked off of a second story place", I finally get up and I lean against my messed up car.

"I...Hate...Second story...buildings...Okay where's the asshole that knocked me off", I asked.

"Once you guys hit the car he got off, and ran away", Kaylee said.

"AWW SHIT! JUSTIN", DeShawn yelled as he gets out of the elevator running towards me with the duffle bag full of guns.

"The hell happened to you?!"

"Some dick decided to knock me off the railings, and into my car", I cracked my neck since it was kind of sour. As the rest of my body hurts like hell, but I'll walk it off.

"Well now what", DeShawn said looking at the girls, "Uh never mind. Hey ladies how's it goin'?"

"Come on lover boy", I grab him by the ear, and I drag him towards my other garage.

"Aw shit man! Come on! That hurts and you know it", he struggles a little.

Once we got to my other garage I clicked the button on my garage door opener and it slowly opened up.

"Damn…", DeShawn said shocked and awe at the sight he is seeing.

"Pick your favorite", I threw him a pair of keys.

DeShawn looks at the keys, and then looks up at what he was looking at.

"That one", he points.

"Hah good choice", I walk into my garage as DeShawn does the same.

There was 6 crotch rocket motorcycles that was black, silver, white, red, and blue. DeShawn choiced the black one, as I grabbed the red one. I threw him a helmet that had a skull on it. I put on a red and black helmet. It covered our faces so no-one would be able to see who we were. We started the bikes, and we droved off.

"Yo!"

I turn my head to look at DeShawn.

"I'll be right back! I'll meet you at the warehouse! Take this", hands me my duffle bag full of guns as we droved on the streets.

"Aight man go", then DeShawn speeded up as he turned to the highway to his house.

10 minutes later I get to the warehouse. I droved into the loading bay of the warehouse. I park my bike, and I take my bag to the main area. I got to where Garrett, Trick, and Balloon Boy was at.

"Justin why the hell are-"

"No time we need that meeting now", I set my bag off guns on a table as I made my way to Trick, "Trick watch this, and find anything we need to know of what happened that we missed."

Trick nods his head, and he takes the disk to watch it.

"Garrett it's not Mike Schmidt. We think he's been set up", I take a seat at a table with the files and what not.

"I knew that, but who", Garrett asked as he sat down across from me. I take off my helmet.

"Here is some files and a note. I haven't had time to read either of them, so do you have a projector, or something so we both can read it?"

"Yes we do", Garrett picks up the note and files and walks over to Trick.

"Trick put these on the projector", Garrett hands them to Trick.

"Right away, sir", Trick types faster than ever trying to pull up the note, "Here it is", then a projector projects the note on a white screen.

_-Justin Knights_

_ I know who you are. I've been watching you for quiet awhile now. You seened me...You heard me...You yelled at me...Well now I get to have my revenge now...Tonight at midnight the gates of hell will be unleashed...You and your friends will not survive...You'll die on where you stand...and you'll kiss my feet before I tell you how I killed those kids...But note this...Someone must be in the Pizzeria at all times...or Someone...Will...DIE…_

_-FGF_

"So whoever wrote this to you", Garrett looked at me.

"Was the killer...I know who it is now."

Everyone looks at me as I sat there in shock.

"...It was Fred Fazbear...aka Mr. Fazbear…"

* * *

><p><strong>My God! It was Mr. Fazbear!? WHAT!? What happens now?! Why did DeShawn go to his house?! Why did Mr. Fazbear do it, and what does he mean unleash the gates of hell?! Tell me?! Well you have to read the next chapter to find out. Please leave a comment, or a question in your review. If you like to PM me I would happy if you did so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you read on some more. As of usual...Peace!<strong>


	16. And I thought I loved guns

Chapter 16

And I thought I loved guns

"H-How can you say its Mr. Fazbear", Trick said looking at the disk I gave to him earlier.

"Well first off", I lean in my chair, "He was the first person to talk to me at the police station when we arrested Mike Schmidt."

"So he blamed it on him...How did he do it", Garrett said setting his elbows on the table, and setting his chin in his hands.

"I'm not sure yet...but the Fazbear costume could fit Mr. Fazbear, but it would look a little baggy still. If Mike worn the costume it would look even more baggy on him then Mr. Fazbear.

"That is true. If you look at him and compare it to an actual animatronic they almost fit", Garrett mentioned.

"But where would he hide the bodies", Trick added to the conversation.

"Simple...at the warehouse that we were just at."

"What?! How? There wasn't that much to find", Garrett said shocked.

"When everyone was gone I happen to fall down into a hole in the warehouse. I walked around there to find kid hand marks on a wall in blood."

At the mention of blood Trick gagged a little.

"Exactly my words Trick. I did a count and there was 5 different hand prints. So he must've takin' the kids there, and hid their bodies somewhere in the lower parts of the basement."

"Damn Justin...I'm glad I have you as a teammate", Garrett said looking at me amazed.

"Thank you...now we just-*Ring Ring* Hold on just a second."

I answer my phone, "Hello?"

"Yo Justin! Crazy shit just happened", DeShawn yelled since he's still on the highway.

"DeShawn? What the hell happened?"

"Mr. F is in the hospital man! Someone tried to kill him this morning! I heard it on my radio!

"What..!? When did this happen..?!"

"Around 6:30 this morning", DeShawn said quickly.

"Shit that's like 30 minutes after we left the pizzeria. Wait if he was in the hospital around that time...How did he end up at the warehouse around 9...Wait. Trick pull up that film you have of Mr. Fazbear coming out of the warehouse", I asked Trick worried.

"Well I gotta go man. See you in a few", DeShawn ends the call.

"Here it is", Trick shows me the monitor that has the film of Mr. Fazbear.

I look at the monitor only to see someone in a big trench coat, hat gloves, basically covering every part on his body. Then he drops something as he walks away.

"There", I point to where he dropped it, "What the hell was that?"

Trick zoomed in on his computer and then you see its a wallet.

"What does the ID say", Garrett asked.

Trick enhanced the picture to see an ID of Mr. Fazbear.

"Damn it...Well now that you look at this person right here and then to the actual Fazbear it seems he's bigger in this film than in real life", I said.

"So that means if Mr. Fazbear wasn't the one that came out of the warehouse", Garrett started.

"Means we still have a killer out there", I turn around and walked over to the table and plopped myself in a chair.

"Well what does that mean", Trick asked, "Do we go back to the warehouse or no?"

"I don't know Trick. We should be cause we do still have a mysterious subject that just framed Mr. Fazbear, and possibly attempt of murder", Garrett moves his hand through his hair since he is stressed.

"...Should we visit Mr. Fazbear..?"

"Nah he's probably asleep right now...For now I guess we just wait for DeShawn to come back", Garrett said sitting at his desk.

"Well...its only 3 PM...I'm gonna get some food. What do you guys want", I asked as I got up.

"Pizza, chinese food, and some more soda pop while you're at it. Thanks", Trick said leaning his head towards me as he kept looking at the film I brought to him.

"Okay and you Garrett", I look at Garrett at his desk.

"Just get me a salad. Not really interested into meat right now…", he opened a book and wrote into it. Must be a journal or something like that.

I started to walk away until I realized something. I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey...Where's Balloon Boy?"

Everyone looks around to see he's not around.

"...*sigh*...O shit. Tell me he didn't leave this place. Please tell me he didn't", I look at Trick.

"HI", I heard behind me.

I quickly turn around. I swirl out my butterfly knife between my fingers fast at the sound I heard. I look down to see Balloon Boy standing behind me waving with that creepy ass smile of his.

"Son of a b-female dog…", I turn around to see Trick and Garrett looking at me knowing I saved myself from saying bitch in front of Balloon Boy.

"I thought you left Balloon Boy", I swirl my butterfly knife again to close it, and I put it in my pocket, "Where were you at?"

"Sorry to worry you, but I was just looking around the warehouse to see if I could relax. You know because I was harmed in the process of your mission", Balloon Boy explained.

"O...right. Yooou do that...Remember stay in the warehouse", I said as I went back to my motorcycle. I put on my helmet, and I startup my bike, "Do you remember", I point at him as I flip my mask part of my my helmet down.

"Stay inside the warehouse at all times", Balloon Boy saluted, "Sir!"

"Alright good...and cut the sir shit. Makes me feel like my grandpa when you say that", I reved the engine and I speeded off out of the warehouse.

I look around the city as I drive. Trying to think who it could be. It's not Mr. Fazbear. It can't be Jake because well...It's not anyone that I know, but he knows me. I yelled, seened, and heard him. *sigh* This kind of shit bothers me. It should be right in front of me. Wait...in front of me…

Series of Flashbacks

_"He's been here all day Mr Knights."_

_"The gates of hell will be unleashed tonight…"_

_"It's Me"_

_"I didn't kill them...it was HIM!"_

_"I know who you are…"_

_"You've seen me...heard me...yelled at me…"_

_"5 kids laughing...singing...crying…"_

_"5...5...5…"_

_"See they are my friends...All four of them Mr. Knights."_

_"Me, Chicka, and Foxy had a hard time while Freddy did whatever he want. We seen him kill the guards...sometimes we didn't...he was there, but he didn't even have to touch them...they just died."_

_"4 animatronics...5 missing kids…"_

Series of Flashbacks Over

"O shit..!? I know who it is now...I got to tell the others", I turned my bike around as fast as I could, and I speeded up to get to the warehouse to tell them the news.

All of a sudden my car decided to just crash on me.

"Damn it no! Not right now", then my car completely stopped in the middle of the road.

"AGH! Fine...I'll run if I have to", I got off my bike, and I started to sprint.

But then my head started to hurt. It started as a headache, but then turned into a splinting migraine. I dropped to my knees as I grab my head, but the helmet was in my way. I took off my helmet as fast as I could, and I grabbed my head trying to stop the insanely harmful headache.

Someone started to walk up to me. It was the same man from the film on the warehouse footage.

"Hello there...Mr. Knights...I've been expecting you. I might not be Mr. Fazbear, but…"

He leans in to look at me. When I saw his eyes I was terrified at what I saw...He had no eyeballs...Just darkness…

"I'm much...much worse...Time for you...to relax. Shall we."

He brings up his fist, and in one punch he knocks me out cold.

As I was knocked out DeShawn arrived at the warehouse, but in a military hummer!

"What the hell", Garrett asked as he walked over to the hummer.

DeShawn comes out of the hole in the hummer that was on the roof.

He was wearing a black muscle shirt, but he has a camo military bulletproof vest that has a flap on the bottom of it, and it is also covering up his neck.

"Sup bitches! Check it out! Ain't she a beaut", DeShawn asked as he gets on the roof and jumps down to the ground. You see he has Black cargo pants on once he got to the ground.

"Hah holy shit DeShawn...Is that your mans", Garrett asked in shock and awe.

"Yeah man so are these", DeShawn opens up the back seat door, and pull out two big duffle bags full of weapons. He then pulls out a M4 with a grenade launcher attachment.

"O shit...And I thought I loved guns", Garrett chuckled afterwards.

"Yeah well", he puts the gun away, "There's more in the hummer...Hey where's Justin?"

"He went for a food run at least 20 minutes ago. I think he'll be back soon", Garrett said walking back to his desk.

Trick was doing a lot of research until he ran into an article. He stops leaning his head against his hand, and he looks at the article.

"Umm guys", Trick said out loud for everyone to hear, "You might want to look at this", Trick turns on the big screen for everyone to see.

It was a picture of Mike Schmidt back when he was younger. He was right next to the Freddy crew, Foxy, and another bear. Mike's arm was around Foxy's neck and the other bears neck that we never seen before.

"Da hell is that", DeShawn pointed to the bear the they are seeing for the first time.

"They call him", Trick zooms in on the other bears face to see it has no eyeballs, "Golden Freddy Fazbear", Trick said a little scared.

"Who-what the hell is that thing", Garrett asked as he looked to his white board.

"It is supposed to be an upgrade to the original Freddy Fazbear, but something went wrong. It asked little kids things that it shouldn't have. There was complaints that he looked to scary/ devil like. Then before they dismantled the animatronic it...o god...it showed unusual/ sexual behavior towards the other animatronics and...kids. Then right before Foxy went on for her show/act...o dear god", Trick glimpse down from what he has to say next.

DeShawn walked over to Trick, so he could read it.

"Right before Foxy went on for her show/act...The Golden Freddy took her into the backstage closet, and did sexual activity to her. Even abuse...then she went on to her show only to cause...The Bite of '87...Damn...So you're saying", DeShawn asked a little pissed, and worried.

"We have a psychotic animatronic that may or may not have killed 5 kids. Along with many attempts of murder of a cop, murder of a police officer, rape, and pinning it on someone else", Garrett said shaking his head as he look towards the ground.

"We have to warn Justin", Trick said calling Justin.

Trick got nothing but static.

"He's not answering his phone", Trick said with his eye wide.

"Get in my hummer. We're going to find him if we have to", DeShawn said getting in his military hummer.

Garrett gets into the hummer along Trick gets in the back. They get there seat belts on.

Meanwhile in Justin's locker in the dressing area a package was still in his bookbag. It started to tick down from 10 seconds to zero. Once it did so a huge explosion happened, but it was a huge electric pulse. Everything in the warehouse that was powered by electricity was almost destroyed.

"Damn it! What the hell was that", Garrett asked pissed.

"By what I know of that was an electromagnetic pulse. Causing almost all the electrical stuff to be deactivated", Trick said quickly.

"Damn Hacks! English!"

"It destroyed almost everything that was powered by electricity", Trick said annoyed, "A.K.A. EMP."

"Thank you", DeShawn gets out of his hummer.

All of a sudden some lights turned on in the distance, in the rafters, and near the hummer. They looked like faces almost.

"Umm Hacks...G man…", DeShawn said backing up into his hummer.

"Yeah", they both answered.

"We have company…", DeShawn pulled out two gold tinted desert eagles from the back of his pants.

"Well...shit just got real…", DeShawn said grinning in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it did DeShawn...Yes it did. So it was never Mr. Fazbear at all! Justin is knocked out. The others might have a "light problem" at the warehouse. What will happen next!? Well you have to read the next chapter to find out. Please leave a comment, or a question in your review. If you would like to PM me I will be very happy to PM you back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and more to come. As of usually...Peace!<strong>


	17. Want to feel better?

Chapter 17

Want to feel better?

As my teammates deal with that at the warehouse I was at an unknown location. I was tied up in a chair. They tied my hands behind the back of the chair, but not my legs. All I can see is a shining light over me, some machines and wires, and a staircase to who knows where.

I put dead weight into my head as it hangs down in pain. I heard a door open, and then I hear the creaking sound of the steps each time someone came closer and closer. I finally got to see it was the person who knocked me out.

"Hello again Mr. Knights", he said coming up to me with his hands behind his back.

I look up to him barely able to open my eyelids.

"Well Mr. Knights how do you feel?"

I was finally able to open my eyes to look at him. I frown at him with anger.

"O don't look at me like that Mr. Knights. We both knew we would look at each other sooner, or later", he said walking around me slow like, "But what you didn't expect was an animatronic...being a killer...Hmhmhm", laughed with his mouth closed.

"You...you...are a devil…", I said weakly.

He walks in front of me to look at me once again with his face right in mine, yet again seeing his no eyeballs again.

I turn my head to the side so I wouldn't look at him.

"Well...what's wrong Mr. Knights?...Well...the comment that you made is right...I am the devil...A living devil."

"Wh...Which animatronic were you..", I asked.

"Do you remember that note of yours you found…?"

"Yeah"

"It was signed FGF right", he asked me.

"Y-Yes..and what does that mean..?

"FGF...Flip it around to GFF and it reveals my name...Golden Freddy Fazbear…", he takes off the mask to show me his devil like face even if it looked like the other Freddy Fazbear.

"...M-My god. What will you do now", I asked ashurring he would just kill me.

"Well I don't want to kill you...yet, and I want you to suffer so...I'm going to send you back to where you came from...O and you better come back to the pizzeria for tonight and Friday night...I lied about the note...unleashing the gates of hell...well I already did, but its only to show you how strong I am with what I have...Friday night...Is the last day you'll be on this planet with your friends...good night...Mr. Knights."

He brings up his hand, and he snaps his fingers. All of a sudden I'm in the pizzeria free.

"Shit...what does he mean...already..? Shit! The others!"

I got out of my chair that I was magically teleported here somehow, and I sprinted out of the night guard office and towards the front doors. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I don't have the keys to this place. So I decided to take drastic measures. I backed up, and I side kicked the window hoping it would break. It didn't for some reason.

"Son of a bitch!"

I sprinted back to the office, and I grabbed the chair. I ran back to the front doors. I smashed it against the window doors. It only crack the window. It must be safety glass.

"Damn it!...*sigh*...", I lean against the door, and I slide down it.

I pull out my smartphone to see its almost 12 AM. I use my elbow to smash it against the window releasing my anger. I lay my elbows on my knees, and I lower my head realizing I can't get out.

Then all the lights in the pizzeria went out.

"FUUUCK! Come on!...Actually you know what", I stand up, "I could give someone a beating tonight."

I walked around trying to find Freddy. I swirl out my butterfly knife.

"Come on out Freddy!...I know you're in this god forsaken place!"

I walk down the right hallway to see Freddy standing right there.

"There you are you bitch...Come on!"

Freddy turns around to see me, and started to run towards me.

"Hey", I screamed as he ran down the hallway, "I've been going easy on you the whole time!"

"It's Me", he said as he reeled back his punch as he ran.

"O...it is", I jump up, and I wrap my legs around his head. I jolted myself forward causing him to flip in mid-air as I have my legs wrapped around his head. Once he flipped over his back hit the ground hard. I let go of him once I did so.

I slowly got up as I backed up to see what he would do next, but I was angry so I just stabbed him right in his back. I stabbed him 8 more times sending him back to the ground each time I did so. I got him to his side, and I kicked him in his rib cage. I laid him on his back as I know he is in major pain.

I get on top of his stomach and I stab into his chest. His arm shot up once I did that. The other arm tried to take out the knife, but failed. I stabbed him many more times.

He started to malfunction each time I stabbed him. What I didn't realize when I was stabbing him it wasn't oil that was shooting out of his body...it was blood.

I finally ended it by stabbing him right between his eyes. His head started to shake back and forth as I turned the knife in his head. Smoke started to come out of every part in his body that had an opening. Then he finally stopped moving.

I swirl my butterfly knife shut, and I put t in my pocket. I get off him, and I walked towards the main area of the pizzeria.

I pulled out chair, and I sat in it laying my elbows on the table in front of me.

Bonnie, Chicka, and Foxy started to walk slowly up to me.

"Justin", Bonnie said calmly.

I look up at her.

"A-Are you okay..?"

I take a deep breath and then I release it.

"Yes Bonnie...I'm fine...I just don't know about the others. Garrett...Trick...DeShawn. They all could be dead right now, and I can't even get out of here to help them."

Chicka started to form tears in her eyes, and then she walked away. Bonnie just stood there looking at me feeling sad for me. Foxy was behind me, so I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Well...do you want to talk about it", Foxy asked me.

I nod my head, "Just me and you Foxy...please Bonnie. If that's fine with you", I said softly.

Bonnie nods her head, and she walks away. I stood up and I walked towards Pirates Cove. Foxy followed me from behind. I walked through the curtains as well did Foxy, and I sat down on the ground indian style. She did the same after she closed the curtains.

"Foxy...I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you...I'm just having a hard time lately."

"I-I understand Justin...So what do you want to talk about that's private?"

"Well", I scoot towards her a little, "I've been have some problems...and I was just wondering if you have any problems too."

She blushed a little once I scooted towards her.

"I..I-I do Justin...I've been in this place for many years and well...people always blames me for the bite", she started to gain tears in her eyes, "and after what he did to me", she turned away from me and started to cry softly.

I scooted behind her, and I wrapped my arms around her torso. It was kind of cute because she was shorter than me. She was 5'6 I was 5'11. She bared her head into my chest as she cried.

"It's okay...let it out", I tighten my hug on her. She gasped a few times for air. In all my life I never knew...I would think that animatronic was cute. I guess I'm starting to have feelings for her.

"Hu-hu-hu...Justin", she said softly.

"Yes Foxy…"

"Do you think...I'm beautiful?"

I was kind of shock when I heard that, but I have the chance to tell her.

"Do you want to know..", I asked her smiling.

She nods her head ass she looks up at me.

"I think you're the most gorgeous thing alive", I bring my hand up to her cheek feeling her very soft fur.

"R-Really..", she said blushing.

"Yes...every word of it."

"O Justin", she comes in for a kiss. I give her the pleasure to do so. Her lips was soft, and kind of warm. We break the kiss to look at each other.

"Want to feel better?"

Her eyes widens as she looks at me with happiness in her face. She nods her head slowly as she knows what I am talking about.

**Warning: This next scene has sexual content that kids under 18 should not read. Or just a warning for those who don't want to see/read any sexual content. You have been warned!**

I slowly started to kiss at her neck. I could feel her shaking with anticipation as I kept kissing her neck.

"Hey", I said in between kisses.

"Y-Yes", she shuttered.

"How old is this shirt", I asked still kissing her neck still.

"It's not my f-favorite", she said hugging my back.

"Good", I take my butterfly knife out of my pocket and I swirl it open. She gasped at what I just did. I go underneath her shirt, and I cut it off. I then swirl my butterfly knife shut, and I set it to the side.

I look down at her D sized chest as she still has her red laced bra on. She blushes as I look down at her. I kiss at her neck again.

"Shhhh...relax…", I whispered into her ear.

I started to kiss down her chest feeling her soft fur. She moaned as I kept kissing down her chest. I unbutton her shorts, and I slowly slide it off to reveal her red laced panties. I did her a favor and I taken off my jacket along with my shirt revealing my muscles and six pack.

She gasped at the sight she was seeing. She moved her hands up and down feeling my hard chest. I rubbed my hand up and down her leg feeling how soft she is.

I leaned down to her stomach and I started to kiss down to her opening. I removed her panties a little so I could see her opening. I insert my tongue into her. She grabbed my head as I did so.

"Uhh...mmm...yes", she managed to say in between moans.

I then slowly took my tongue out, and licked up her stomach. I then unlatched her bra to reveal her bare chest. I started to suck on one of her nipples as I rub her other with my hand.

"Uhh...J-Justin", she shuddered with pleasure.

I then stood up, and I removed my UFO two tone cargo pants along with my underwear. She could feel my member on her lower stomach near her opening.

"Are you ready", I asked rubbing down her chest. As she bites her lips she nods.

"Okay", I spread her legs as to find out she is fully relaxed. I slowly took my member, and I inserted it into her opening.

"AH!...J-Justin", she said blushing like crazy.

"Yes Foxy", I smile to her.

"P-Please...g-go slow…"

My eyes widens to hear her say that.

"B-But I thought he-"

"He d-d-did it somewhere else…", she managed to say.

My eyes soften to hear that I'm her first in her actual opening.

"O-Okay then Foxy...I'll go slow."

She nods, and then she lays her head back preparing herself for what's to come. I slowly started to thrust into her as she moaned.

"UHH!...y-yes…", she claws the floor with pleasure.

I kept going as I wanted to hear her moan some more. It's like music to my ears to hear her like this.

"F-Faster", she shuddered.

Once I heard her say that I speeded up my pace. I could hear my hips slap against her's as I speed up.

"YES! PLEASE!"

"O Foxy...you're so tight...and warm", I then thought to myself. How is she able to feel pleasure? I didn't care I was about to reach my maximum of pleasure.

"Keep going...I'm about to...AAAHHH!", then she reached her max at the same time as I did too. She shot up and grabbed a hold on me hugging me tight. I kept my member in her opening as it kept coming out. Letting both of our liquids mix I laid her down to the ground as I'm on top of her.I took out my member as I laid on her side behind her. I hugged her tightly as I feel her soft fur.

**Warning: The sexuale scene is now over. This is where you should start to read if you didn't read the sexuale content above. Continue reading here!**

I grabbed my trench coat and I laid it on top of her. I got my underwear and pants back on. She was already asleep when I got my butterfly knife. I look down at her seeing my trench coat covers up her body almost. She looks cute as I look at her. I get my shoes back on, and I step out of Pirates Cove to gain some air.

I front of me I see Bonnie looking at me with her hand on her hip grinning at me.

"Huhuhuh...umm...Hey", I said nervously looking at her with no shirt on.

She shifts her weight to the other hip, and she lies her other hand on her other hip still grinning at me.

"Well...umm", I itch the back of my neck. She walks up to, and she whispers to me.

"Don't worry...I didn't see anything. This is between me and you", she backs up and walks away.

I watch her as I stand there with some relaxment of what just happened.

"Well then", I said to myself, "At least I have someone that I love...Foxy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well now we know how Justin feels about Foxy. A LOT! To be honest I was nervous about this chapter. This is my first time doing a lemon. Hope I did good. So...leave a comment, or question in your review. If you like to PM me I will PM you back no matter what. I enjoy talking to guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many more to come. As I usually leave you with...Peace!<strong>


	18. Make it rain!

Chapter 18

Make it rain!

DeShawn pulled the trigger on his M4 and sprayed it into what looked like glowing up faces of Freddy Fazbear all over the place.

"Hahaha get some bitches", DeShawn yelled as he aimed all around the warehouse.

"Watch out for my monitors", Trick said as he was in the hummer still.

"God damn it! How did an EMP go off in this warehouse", Garrett asked as he made his way to the back seat area.

"I don't know Garrett, but whoever did it was pretty sneaky", Trick said looking out the window in the dark seeing DeShawn's gun going off.

A few tried to get DeShawn, but wasn't fast enough. They got bullets implanted into them as they fall to the ground dead.

"Come on! I already killed so many of you guys, and yet you only killed none!"

DeShawn then aimed up into the rafters trying to kill more Freddy animatronics. Some of them got nicked in the shoulder, or thigh. Some of the animatronics fell from the rafters dead.

One of them got into DeShawn's face, and picked him up by the neck.

"What..? Yeah I'm a human. Take a picture it'll last longer", DeShawn then pulled out a gold tinted desert eagle, and aimed it sideways in the animatronics face.

"Bitch", DeShawn pulled the trigger at least three times before the animatronic fell to the ground twitching. DeShawn took a few steps and aimed the gun at his head.

"You gone fucked up Freddy…", DeShawn grinned and then pulled the trigger.

"Wait no damn it-I should've said time to be deactivated, or discontinued. Daaaaamn!"

Garrett pops out of the hole in the roof with his Ashbury in his hands, except he now have a night vision scope on. He quickly aims his gun, and kills two with one bullet. He looks up to see some more about to drop down. He quickly shot two in the head. Then he looked around the top some more and found 4 more. He shot a warning bullet, and then another bullet in one of the animatronics head.

Before DeShawn knew it he ran out of ammo making his gun click.

"Shit...Yo G man switch me spots", DeShawn pulled out both of his gold tinted desert eagles. He then pulled the triggers at different times hitting some animatronics switching off of guns.

"Well", Garrett kills another one, "I REALLY love this spot I'm in", he reloads his gun real quick.

"Come on G", DeShawn looks over his shoulder, and up at Garrett, "Help a brother out!"

"Damn...trade me now", Garrett gets on the roof, and brings out his hand for DeShawn to climb up to where he is. DeShawn laid in some more bullets into the darkness, and extended his hand latching on to Garrett's. He then pulls DeShawn up to the roof, and then he slides off trading spots with DeShawn.

"So why did you trade me spots", Garrett said sitting down against the hummer.

"For my naughty girl", DeShawn said climbing down the hole of the hummer.

"Whatever it is", Garrett stops and sees 4 animatronics running towards him. He shot the middle one, but then he had to reload, "Do it faster!"

The three animatronics launched at him fast.

"Here she is", DeShawn pulls out a red fire painted on M60 LMG, "This is my girl. She loves making it rain. So…", he pulls the trigger hitting the animatronics that was about to hit Garrett. They each at least got ten bullets into them. Then they fall over smoking, "Make it rain!"

Garrett pushes himself against the hummer as far as he could as he see bullet shells come down.

"Damn DeShawn you're INSANE", Trick said as he tried to figure out how to get the lights back on.

"Thanks!"

All of the animatronics that was left took cover from DeShawn's fire.

"WHOOOO! I...LOVE...THIS...JOB!"

Then DeShawn finally ran out of ammo after 150 rounds. He takes the clip out letting it fall to the ground, and he pulled out another.

"Where the HELL did you get this stuff at", Garrett asked finally regaining is focus.

"Do you want to ask questions, OR do you want to survive G man", DeShawn clicked in his clip, and cocked it.

"Second choice please...thank you…", Garrett looks around though his night vision scoop to see a lot of dead Freddy Fazbear bodies.

"Damn how many did you kill..? If I killed 5 that means you killed-"

"*Nugh* 45", he brought up his LMG again, and aimed it towards the general area of the place.

"I got it", Trick said clicking a button on his EMP proof laptop that he got from his backpack. All of a sudden the lights lit up around the whole warehouse.

"O thank god. Now I can see what I'm killing...But uhh...Where did they go", DeShawn looked around to see many dead animatronics, but there was no more that was alive.

"The hell..", Garrett said looking around.

DeShawn sats his LMG on the side of the roof right next to him, gets out of the hole, and jumps down to the ground.

"Wasn't there...more of them", DeShawn asked as he pulls out his gold tinted desert eagles.

"Yeah...but now they're gone... Makes no sense. The letter said he would unleash the gates of hell TONIGHT...Makes no sense unless…", Garrett gasps, "It was a distraction. DeShawn does that hummer still work?"

"Yeah man that thing should be working", DeShawn said putting his handguns away, and getting inside the hummer.

"So what you're trying to say is that this hummer is EMP proof", Trick asked amazed.

"I don't know Hacks! I just want to get out of here, and find out if my homie is dead or not."

Garrett got inside the hummer, and DeShawn started the car. He then started to drive out of the loading bay, on to the streets, and towards to the pizzeria.

Meanwhile I was just sitting down at a table in the main area. I was kind of tired after what happened in Pirates Cove. I keep asking myself how do they feel like us? Why does she have feelings for me? Why did I choose to do this? How did I get this job? I ask all of these answerless questions only to think there could be a chance there is an answer to it.

I sigh only to realize my thoughts are keeping me company. Bonnie comes back to where I was at the main area. She came from behind me, and tapped on my shoulder. I didn't know who it was, but I wasn't scared for some odd reason. I looked over my shoulder to see who it is.

"O hey Bonnie...Wazup?"

"Are you feeling alright Justin", she asked me as she took a seat in front of me across the table.

"Yeah why you ask?"

"Well", she looks over to where Freddy lies dead, "You killed Freddy in 1 minute when the past 3 days you were the one almost getting killed...Why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance 3 days ago?"

I sigh and I lean back in my chair looking up to the roof.

"I guess I thought I could detain him, and get some answers out of him, but...I guess he made his choice not listening to me...So I finished it."

"Wow...thank god I'm on your side", Bonnie said a little worried.

"Yeah same...Hey can I ask you a question", I asked as I looked back down to her.

"Okay...What is it", she crossed her arms waiting to hear my question.

"What would you do if you...did some things to someone that you love afterwards?"

She smiles, and then looks at me deeply.

"Do you love Foxy?"

"I-I think so...I mean at least that's how I feel", I said thinking about it over again in my head.

She looks a little worried towards me.

"Maybe you should spend at least more time with her before you make an intubation of you loving Foxy...Okay?"

Shit she's right. I barely spent time with her, and all of a sudden I'm already on Foxy's side in the buff. Did I just do that for no reason..? O shit...I feel like a total idiot now. Having fun with Foxy before I even know more about her….Shit Bonnie is very right.

"Hello earth to Justin", Bonnie waved her hand in front of me as I was day dreaming. Then I snapped out of it. I shook my head snapping myself out of it.

"You're right Bonnie...By the time tomorrow I shall know everything about her...Promise...Thanks Bonnie."

"No problem Justin", she said smiling.

All of a sudden my butterfly knife fell out of my pocket making a tink sound.

"What was that", Bonnie said looking around worried.

"Hah relax", I bend over in my chair to pick up my butterfly knife, "Its just my knife", I show it to her closed.

"Doesn't look like a knife. It just look like two metal handles that's connected."

"Well that's because it's not opened."

"Opened?...How does it work", she asked confused.

"Like this", a pulled a trick off that's called "Meet the spy."

"O my…", she watched with amazement as I close it back up.

"That looks hard."

"Nah not really. You just need to be swift then you're good", I said setting my knife on the table.

"Well glad to hear that...Well I'm gonna see if Chicka is alright...she's kind of sad after what you said about DeShawn", Bonnie gets up from her seat, and starts to walk away.

"Really..?...Damn I said he could be dead, and...oooo...she likes-"

"Yup...please to say anything about you knowing about this", Bonnie said stopping.

"It's okay I won't."

"Good...see ya", she walked off.

"Peace…" Now I'm just alone in the pizzeria. At least in the main area of this place.

I just decided to go back to Pirates Bay, and go back to Foxy. When I came back she was still asleep. She looked so cute sleeping with my big trench coat on her small body.

I chuckled a little when I saw that. I got down, and I lied right next to her. I laid my hands behind the back of my head. Foxy turned over to face me, but she was still asleep. Then she started to cuddle with my lower chest. I was shocked about that, but then afterwards it was alright...even cute.

I then wrapped my right arm around her bring her closer to me. Then afterwards I closed my eyes. What I didn't know was about to happen was the rest of my gang smashes into the pizzeria from the roof...with a hummer!

"WHOOOOO", I heard faintly until they smashed through the roof of the place with a big crash.

I shot up from where I was, and I stood up. I opened, and closed the curtains fast so no-one would see Foxy. I walked towards the military hummer very confused.

Then DeShawn pops out of the hole of the hummer in the roof.

"KNIGHTS!"

"DeShawn?!...Where the hell did you get that at?!"

"Remember my uncle Louis?"

"Crazy Lou..?"

"That's the one...Lets just say I was in his will and well...YEAH!"

"Well", I said still confused, "How the hell did you get it up here?"

Garrett then kicks the door open from all the rubbage was in the way, and got out.

"Uhhhh...you don't want to know", then he falls out of the hummer, and rolls away from the hummer.

"O god", Trick said grabbing his stomach and head, "I think I'm going to", then he ran towards the restrooms, and then started throwing up in a toilet.

"I thought you guys were dead. How did you guys survive", I asked as I made my way to the hummer.

"There was only 50 of them that was at the warehouse", DeShawn said jumping down off of the hummer and to the ground, "I'm just glad you ain't hurt man", DeShawn then gives me a bro hug. After a few seconds he lets go of me.

"We know who the killer", DeShawn said with a huge grin.

"Yeah I know. It's Golden Freddy", I said grinning back at him, and crossing my arms.

"How the hell did you know", Garrett said as he got up from the ground, and grabbing on to his head.

"Lets just say he gave me the worst headache ever…And I ran into him…more like the other way around", I said itching the back of my head as I still remember the pain.

"So you're alright then...Great, so how come there isn't an-"

"DESHAWN!"

DeShawn didn't have the chance to see who called him because it was Chicka that called him, and tackled him to the ground crying.

"O DESHAWN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! JUSTIN SAID YOU WERE PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW! AND-AND-AND-"

Chicka was crying as she held on to DeShawn with a very tight grip. DeShawn on the other hand couldn't breath because he was in between her breasts. All you can hear from him was mumbling.

"Huh DeShawn", Chicka said looking down at him with some tears coming down her cheek.

"Can't!...Breath!...", DeShawn said a little muffled.

"Chicka haha you're killing him", I chuckled towards the sight I see.

"I'm sorry DeShawn I was just...I thought I was-"

*cough cough* "Its alright Chicka I'm fine", DeShawn got up as he brought Chicka up with him. Then afterwards he would hugger her back, "See I'm fine", he said looking down at her.

She nods, blushes, and whips off some tears from her face.

Bonnie runs into the main area to see what the heck happened in here.

"What the hell happened here?! Why is there a vehicle in here", she yelled at us.

Everyone turned to face her.

"You have somethings to explain De-"

She then stopped once she saw Garrett looking at her.

"Sh-Sh-Shawn…"

"YYYYYeah", DeShawn said questioning Bonnie.

"Bonnie you okay…", I asked her as I walked towards her.

"Umm...uhh...y-yes", Bonnie said blushing.

Garrett then walked up to her. When that her blush depends.

"Bonnie is it...Are you alright? You don't look to hot", Garrett said getting closer.

"Umm...Y-Yes I'm alright...W-Who are you?"

"My name is Garrett Genamare. Nice to meet you", he sticks out his hand for a handshake. She just looked at it not knowing what to do because she is shocked and embarrassed for some reason.

"You shake it", Garrett said nicely.

"R-Right", she extends her, and shakes his hand feeling he has a tight grip.

"Uhh...umm...I'll be right back", she started to walk away fast.

"Wait what about-", DeShawn started to say until he got cut off.

"I'll talk about that later. Good Bye for now", then she finally walked away.

Everyone was very confused, but for now I should talk to everyone about Golden Freddy.

"Alright everyone we need to talk", I said taking a seat. Everyone else took a seat surrounding me. I just don't know how I can give the message to them about what Golden Freddy said.

"I can", I heard echoing in my head, "I'll make you if you don't."

All of a sudden a splitting head happened to me causing me to fall to the ground again with major pain. Everyone surrounded me trying to figure out what's happening to me. All I know is I see darkness, and I hear screaming as I pass out.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well who was the one in Justin's head? What's wrong with Bonnie? How will this go? Well read more until next time. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment, or a question in your review. If you would like to PM me I shallwill PM you back no matter what. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and many more to come. Thank you for reading! And Peace like usual...Peace!**


	19. There's voices in my head

Chapter 19

There's voices in my head

Once I woke up I was still in the pizzeria, but something was wrong. I wasn't in the usual pizzeria. Everything looked very different.

"What the hell..? Where am I?"

I look down at my clothing to see I'm in a different outfit. Last time I remember I was wearing UFO Two Tone cargo pants with no shirt one. Now I'm wearing a long blue camo sleeved shirt. The sleeves was cut off when it hits past my elbow. With blue camo cargo pants, and blue running shoes. I was also wearing a new bullet proof vest.

"I don't remember changing…What the hell is going on here", I whispered to myself.

Then someone in a black suit started to walk towards me. He looked like he was in his 40's. He has black short hair, with a beard. Now that I look at him he almost reminds me of Mr. Fazbear.

"Mr. Knights...Are you ready for the night shift..", the person said to me in a kind of medium size voice.

"Hah exquise me? What do you mean 'night shift'..?"

"Come on Mr. Knights...You said you wanted the night shift with the night guard...You know to help find who tried to kill my father Fred Fazbear with the night guard."

Once he said that my eyes goes wide at what I just heard. So I'm helping a night guard with this place.

"Right", I said acting natural, "So I already forgot your name. Its Franklin right?"

"Why yes Mr. Knights", he said confused, "Are you feeling alright? You seem off tonight."

"No-no-no not at all F-Franklin. I guess I'm just a little...Out of it tonight. You know tired", I made an exquise fast so he would believe me.

"O...right. Well I hope you get better soon because its almost time", he points at his golden and diamond in crested rolex watch showing me the time.

"Son of a bitch I got to get a rolex", I whispered to myself.

"Well Mr. Knights I hope you survive your first night with the night guard...Take care…", he started to walk out of the pizzeria I think, and then he turned around, "O and...good luck", then he locks the doors behind me.

"...SHIT! I don't know this place..! This place is very different. Why the hell, and how the hell did I get here?! Okay this must be a dream...Just snap out of it Justin", I said to myself slapping myself trying to wake up to see if this is a dream.

It did nothing. After the 10th smack I realized this isn't a dream.

"Okay...Okay...Okay...I just need to find the night guards office. And then figure out what the hell is going on here. Okay where is the office", I said to myself looking around the place.

"God this is so new to me I don't know where the hell to go!...Stay calm Justin stay calm."

All of a sudden all the lights in the pizzeria shut off, but the lights in the office was still on. I saw it in the distance.

"Shit I better hurry before more shit goes down", I said to myself sprinting towards the office. Once I got there I opened the door to the office, and I slammed it from behind.

I look to the desk to see a laptop, a tablet, and a few TV screens.

"O thank god", I walked over to the desk, and I sat down. I turned off the TV, and I changed it to the news channel, "Wait where the hell is the night guard...Whatever", I continued to watch the news.

"Hello New York! I am Jackie O'neil and today is Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria's 2nd anniversary. Standing right next to me is Franklin Fazbear the son of Fred Fazbear. Please tell me Mr. Fazbear how will you be celebrating the 2nd anniversary of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria?"

"Haha please Ms. O'neill call me Franklin. Mr. Fazbear is my dads name...We shall be celebrating the pizzeria by releasing Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria 2...It shall be invalid when we finish the last bit ficuters to the place. I hope once everything is alright we SHALL release it to everyone to enjoy. Thank you…" then in the background as you hear the grounds roaring with happiness Franklin walks away.

"So that's where I am...Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria 2..? Shit…", I said leaning back in my chair with shock.

"This can not be real...no way this should be happening right now…", I got out of my chair, and I started to pace myself around the room.

I heard something coming from the tablet. It was soothing, sweet, and calm sounding.

"The hell..?"

I looked at the tablet to see there was way more rooms. What scared me the most...there was more animatronics.

"What...the...hell..?...What are some of these things..?"

I look around the place to see animatronics I never seen before. There was a white fox with makeup and such. A hook for a hand on its left. It had long arms and legs. Has blue shorts, and a pink shirt. O shit now that I look at it...The fox looks like a girl.

Then the white fox winkes at the camera.

"The hell...did she-did she just winked at me", I whispered to myself.

Then the camera went out, and back on. She's gone out of thin air.

"What-the...how-the...Hell to the no-I'm getting out of here", I ran out of the office towards what I think is the lobby to get out of this place. I realize I am going the right way. I jump up, and I kick the window in the doorway. It did nothing.

"Son of a bitch! Why does Fazbear's LOVE safety glass in there doors?!"

I turn around quickly only to see the white fox standing 10 feet away from me. I stood there shocked at what I'm looking at right now.

She waves at me. I waved back. I felt something in the back of my pants. It was a gun. I brought my one hand to it as I talked/gestured to her as I grabbed it.

"Umm...Hello there...Names Justin...You are..?"

"Mable", she so sweet, and soft like. She then took a few steps forward to me. I took a step back.

"Hah no need to come any closer", I said nervously. I didn't know how she fight's, acts, or anything like that. I don't even know if I can trust her.

"Why…", she asked taking more steps toward me.

"Why..? Why umm...because…", I started to get even more nervous than before. I can't take it. I'm going to aim my gun at her.

"Okay back up", I said to her calmly. She was surprised at what the gun I had...So was I. It was a desert eagle with an extended barrel, scope, and red dot pointer. I brought it close to me so I could look at it. It was black tinted.

"Damn...I already know this is DeShawn's...Son of a bitch crazy Lou…"

I aim my gun back towards her, but she was already gone. I gasped trying trying to find her as I look around.

"Hey there handsome", I heard right behind me, and I gasped.

She swung at me with her hook, but I rolled away from her just in time. When I shot at her my gun barely made a sound. She dodged from the shots.

"Wow...I love this gun now...Where did that fox go?"

"Right here", she shouldered checked me hard, and far into a wall.

I aimed my gun at her, but she hooked my wrist with her hook. She smashed my hand against the wall causing me to drop my gun. She pulled her fist back ready to punch me. Once she threw the punch I ducked causing her to get her hand stuck in the wall. I unhooked myself from her, and rolled away grabbing my gun in the process.

"Go to the Prize Corner", I heard a devil/child like voice echoing through my head.

"Nghh! What...Prize Corner?"

"Yes", I heard again in my head.

"N-No what the hell is going on", I said to myself sprinting back to the office. All of a sudden a dark figure came out of the supply closet, grabbed me by the mouth without me knowing, and pulled me in fast closing the door in front of me. I tried to get out of the grip that the figure has on me, but he is kind of stronger than me.

"Shh kid. You don't want them hearing you", I heard what I now know is a man.

He lets go of me, and he clicks the light bulb on that's above us. I turn around to see a man who looks like he's in his 30's. He had short brown hair with a brown goatee. He had brown like eyes. He was at least 6'1 for his height. He had a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie. He had black dress pants on with black dress shoes. Lastly he had a gold badge, and a security hat on.

"What's the name kid", he said listening through the closet door trying to hear if it's clear to go.

"Justin Knights-I'm glad to say to just saved my life man", I said leaning against a shelf.

"Glad to hear that too kid. Names Andrew Henderson. Nice to meet you", he said extending his hand for a handshake.

I shook his hand with glee.

"Dude thank you once again. Now I just have one question-what the hell-"

Andrew came over, and covered up my mouth shutting me up.

He can hear clanging of metal going by the closet, and stopping in front of the closet door. I stood there for a good minute. Afterwards it walked away.

Andrew released his breath with calmness in his body again.

"Okay first off I know I saved your life, and I know you survived the other pizzeria, but you need to shush up and listen...Alright..?

I nod my head agreeing with what he said.

"Okay will you be quiet if-"

"GO...to the...Prize Corner...NOW", I heard more voices echoing in my head.

I grab my head as it's in pain.

"What's wrong kid?"

"There's voices in my head", I screamed whispered to him.

"O shit 'he's' in your head", Andrew said worried.

"Who's 'he'..?"

"Justin...go to the...Prize Corner, or..they DIE", I heard main more voices echoing throughout every centimeter of my brain.

I don't know what's happening, but...please make it stop...I can't take it.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew is an OC of a very close friend. I cannot say his name, but he knows who he is. He wanted his OC in one of my stories, or a sequel so I did some tweaking and I got his character inside this one. The reason why I did this is because his OC is based off of his grandfather. After he died he wanted his character (AKA Andrew Henderson) in something to remember how great he was. So if your reading this my close friend...here you go. So other people who is reading this that wanted there OC in my story you mightmaybe get your OC in the sequel. **

**So now that's put of the way hope you enjoyed this "very odd" chapter. Please leave a comment/question in your review. If you would like to PM me I will PM you back as fast as I can. Again I hope you enjoyed this. As of usual I leave with a Peace!**


	20. Seemed so real

Chapter 20

Seemed so real

"Alright Justin...We need to go out there, and get back to my office. Got it", Andrew said cracking the door open slightly looking out to see if it's clear.

"Aight man", I said shaking the pain out of my head a little.

"Okay kid…Go", Andrew yelled whispered as he roadie runs out of the closet. I follow him from behind. He ran towards the office until something popped out in front of us.

When that happened we skid against the floor to stop ourselves, and then we ran the other direction.

"Shit kid other way", Andrew said trying to think of an alternate route.

"Well now what genius?!"

"Shush like you can do better", Andrew said running in front of me.

We then ran into one of the party rooms. We stopped to gain our breath.

"Son of a bitch...what was that", I said slowly trying to regain my breath.

"I think it was a exoskeleton. I don't know kid…", Andrew said sitting down at a chair.

Then a soothing sound started up. It sounded like a music box.

"Umm...which room is this?"

"The Prize Corner...why", Andrew asked confused.

"O shit...I shouldn't be in here right now."

*Too...Late...Justin* I heard echoing through my head.

I look around to see if something would happen.

"Well whatever the reason is I think you'll-"

All of a sudden a new model of Freddy flips the table that Andrew was right next to on to him.

"Shit Andrew", I ran to him to help, but Freddy was right in front of me. He kicks me in the gut causing me to slide against the floor a couple feet. He picks me up, and throws me to the table that was on Andrew. It caused the table to gt off of him, but then it's on top of me now.

Andrew gets up, and cracks both sides of his neck.

"Alright Winnie the Pooh...time to put you down", Andrew walked towards Freddy.

Freddy sprinted towards him. Andrew slid under his legs with his arms out. It made Freddy fall on his face. Andrew got up, and faced him. Freddy ninja kick up himself on to his feet.

"How can a bear that fat do that?"

Freddy picked Andrew up by his shoulders squeezing him in the process.

"Son...of...a...bitch", Andrew then leaned back far, and then jolted forward doing a head-butt to Freddy's head. Freddy stumbled backwards when that happened.

Secretly a new Bonnie model came up behind fast without him knowing. She was blue with a black best that's covering up her D sized chest. Along with that she's wearing black short-shorts with a purple heart on the back of the shorts on her butt cheek. She bounds towards him.

He looks over his shoulder watching her coming at him. He quickly spun around, grabbed one of her arms, and threw her into Freddy. He dusts his hands off.

"Well that was kind of easy", he turns around to see a new model of chicka right in front of him. She had on a "Let's Party" bib that is covering up her D size chest also. With a pink, and white mini skirt.

"O...shit...Sooooo how's it hangin' Chicka", he said as his voice cracked at the end.

She giggled, and then pulled out a butcher knife showing it to him in a cute way.

"Oooooo-damn look at the time", he looked at his wrist making it look like he had a watch, "I gotta go-sorry Chicka, but I can't stay so", he took a few steps back away from her.

She giggles, and then slashes at him across his chest. Andrew backed up, so she would miss. She slashed at him about 10 more times. Andrew dodged each and everyone of them.

"Come on Chicka", he ducks from another slash from Chicka, "Don't do me like this", he ducks again from the slash, "I have a living, and what not", she finally lands a slash across his chest", Damn it!...Fine Chicka you got...Aight you got me", she slashes across his left arm, "Damn it Chicka! Stop!"

She goes to slash at him one more time, but then he grabs her wrist catching it in mid slice with his right hand.

"You might be hot, but damn you messed up", he squeezes her wirst causing her to drop the butcher knife. He then spun her around, and pushed her forwards. Once she turned around Andrew already jumped up, and kicked her in the chest sending her to the ground knocked out.

"...Damn Chicka...that hurt as hell", Andrew said walking towards me as I was still pinned under the table, "Yo kid...you alright, or not dead?"

"Yup...Lets just say my knife is saving my life right now", he comes over to me to see that one of my knives is long enough to keep the table off of my chest, but still pinned on my legs.

"Damn...Well at least your-", all of a sudden Balloon Boy comes behind Andrew.

"Hello", Balloon Boy said as it echoed.

"The hell", Andrew wondered as he turned around, "Balloon Boy?"

"Mmhmm", Balloon Boy nods his head.

All of a sudden Freddy comes behind him, and knocks him out with the back of his fist.

"The hell just happened", I asked trying to free myself.

Freddy grabbed the table, and then threw it off me. He picked me up from my neck, and started to give me a bear hug from behind. So I wouldn't get away.

"God I already killed you once! I don't have to-gah", Freddy tightens his grip on me as he walked over to a music box.

I was soothing and calm as we walked towards it, but as we did it would get slower and slower. Freddy then stopped right in front of it as he was still garbled on to me.

Then the music box started to get softer, and softer as it sounds like it's going to stop. I couldn't do anything, but listen.

Then it came to a complete stop. For the first time ever...I was afraid of silence. I waited for what seemed like forever, but was only 30 seconds for something to happen. The music box slowly started to open. Inside was nothing, but darkness. I was wrong...something started to come out. It was black, skinny, and tall. Its lengthy arms grabbed both ends of the box. It arches its shoulders as it slowly comes out.

It then shoots up its head showing its mime like face. Its head was oval like. The front of his face was white all over its face. With red rose cheeks, and two purple lines that's coming down from its eyes making it look like it's crying.

*Hello Justin* The thing looked at me without its mouth moving. He must be talking to me through its mind, or something.

"Wh-What the hell are you..?"

*I...Am...Her* Then it reaches out to me with its long arms as they are still bent touching my face. It blinks, and then its eyes started to glow a dark purple. My head started to shake as my eyes too started to glow purple. I then felt the worse pain in my head ever. It felt like 10 nuclear bombs went off in my head, and then everything went dark.

I slowly started to open my eyes as I couldn't fully see anything yet.

"Shit...he's waking up", I heard a muffled voice that sounded familiar.

"What", I said slowly.

"Yo...White boy...Do you hear me?"

I heard someone calling me white boy still muffled. I now know it's DeShawn.

"DeShawn..?"

"Yeah man it's me", I can fully hear, and see now. I was in a hospital room. I look around to see Trick, DeShawn, and Garrett.

DeShawn was on one my right side of the bed. Trick was at the head of the bed standing with some type of tablet in his hand. Garrett was on my left sitting down looking like he was about to kill over without sleep.

"Hey how's it goin' guys..? How the hell did I get here..?"

"After you passed out you looked like you were about to kill over, so we brought you here", DeShawn explained.

"Really..? How long was I out…", I questioned looking around the room still.

"Last night around 2 AM, but you know the doc said you'd be fine."

"Wow...so I've been here nearly all day huh...Damn…", I realized I promised Bonnie I would know Foxy very well at the end of the night. Well tonight is going to suck.

"So it was all a vision, or something. Seemed so real…", I whispered to myself.

"Yeah", Garrett said as he got up from his chair, "You we're here nearly all day. I'm just glad you're alright."

"But", Garrett said walking towards the curtains to my left covering up another patient, "We have someone that I think you would like to talk to someone", then he reveals it was Mr. Fazbear.

Ummmm...hello Mr. Knights", Mr. Fazbear said waving neariously.

"Yeah you're right Garrett", I sit on the side of my bed, "I do want to 'talk' to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so you're probably thinking why did this take so long?! Aka a few days. Well ever since I went back to school I had less time to type, buuuut I hope this pays off my debt. So please work with me. I have grades, and etc. like a lot of people out there, so yeah hope you understand. Soooo what is that thing in the music box? What "truly" happen to Justin? Is Balloon Boy trust worthy? What will Justin "talk" about to Mr. Fazbear? Well keep reading on until the next one. Please leave a comment, or question in your review. If you want to PM me I'll PM you back when I have the chance. Thank you for everything and such. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and many more to come. I leave you with a...Peace!<strong>


	21. This is for Jack

Chapter 21

This is for Jack

The nurse comes in to the room trying to stop me from taking all the wiring off me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Knights, but you must rest", she said calmly.

"I'm sorry nurse, but I have stuff to do. That also involves Mr. Fazbear, and the most recent murders", I said taking off the wiring from me.

"But Mr. Knights-"

"Nurse I am sorry, but I need to talk to Mr. Fazbear alone with my partners", I cut her off.

She nods her head, and then leaves the room closing the door behind her.

We all gather around Mr. Fazbear's bed looking at him.

"Ummm...yes gentle men", Mr. Fazbear said with a nervous smile.

"Does it look like we're gentle…", DeShawn looked at him pissed.

"You nearly killed us with that 'friend' of yours", Trick mentioned.

"You got an officer of the state killed", Garrett crossed his arms.

"Along with almost attempt of murder towards me", I said getting in his face.

"I wasn't the one that got Officer Jake killed", Mr. Fazbear said getting more nervous than ever.

"Well you ordered all of those Freddy Fazbear animatronics at that warehouse in town under your sons name, so he would take the fall", Garrett pointed at him.

"And on that note calling, and making a Golden Freddy to kill all of those kids", Tricks said showing him the images he got from the warehouse on his tablet.

"Along with that calling them up on us at our place to kill us", DeShawn said sitting in a chair.

"So Golden Freddy could get away with the killings he has caused, and so on in the future you can bring out an upgraded Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria without anyone knowing", I yelled at him.

"Wait-Wait-Wait...There's a warehouse FULL of only Freddy Fazbear animatronics...I ordered only 4 animatronics…", Mr. Fazbear mentioned.

Everyone was shocked from what they heard.

"No you ordered 29,999 animatronics of just Freddy animatronics", Trick brought up the document to show him.

Mr. Fazbear put on his glasses, and read the document.

"This isn't my hand writing. I ordered 4 animatronics that was Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chicka", Mr. Fazbear hands back the document to Trick.

"So what you're getting at is you ordered only '4' animatronics. Not the other '29,995' that's in the warehouse now", Garrett said worried.

"Yes...I'm afraid so…", Mr. Fazbear said relaxing now everything is sorted out.

"Well shit…", I said sitting back down at my bed.

Everyone looked at the ground trying to figure out who truly ordered the Fazbear animatronics. Then it hit me. Fazbear didn't know about the warehouse, because he didn't do it of course. Now if you think about it why was there only 29,999 animatronics? Because Golden Freddy was the one that did the order. He was number 30,000. He blamed Mr. Fazbear's son, so he would have to break him out of jail, but that would be the whole fortune of his wealth. Meaning he wants to get rid of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria as they did the same to him.

"Guys", I said for everyone to hear, "Golden Freddy is number 30,000."

Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what I mean.

"Here I'll explain at the warehouse", I said leaving the room.

At the Warehouse around 12 PM.

"Damn, so you think it's payback for what they did to Golden Freddy", Garrett asked as he was at his desk.

"Yes that's why there's only 29,999. Some how he altered the documents to accidently sending over all the animatronics", I said looking around the damaged warehouse and dead Freddy animatronics.

"So basically what we're fuckin' with is a power hungry animatronic that has brainwashed Freddy only animatronic army that is created to kill us", DeShawn said cleaning his guns.

"Yup that's why I prepare my most recent equipment that I invented for this special operation", Trick said leaning back in his chair smiling.

"Great! When can we get them", Garrett asked.

"For now I can't show you until night time. Just in case something, or someone finds out. Trust me they are bad-ass when you use them. For now I need to go to the pizzeria to rig up the cameras, so I can see you guys there", Trick said going towards his motorcycle, and getting on his red helmet that covers up his face.

Trick drives off to the pizzeria on his motorcycle as the rest stays to think of a plan. After 3 hours Trick comes back. He parks in the loading bay area of the warehouse.

"Hey guys", Trick said out loud for everyone to hear, "You ready to see your new gear?"

"Hell yeah Hacks", DeShawn said pumping his his arm once he said that.

"Can't wait", Garrett said standing up from his desk.

"Yeah man", I said walking towards him.

"Alright follow me towards the basement", he gestured for us to come.

We all followed him as we went to the basement. After 5 minutes of walking, codes, and locks we finally made it to his lab.

"Damn Hacks! Nice place you got here", DeShawn said shocked and awe as he looked around the wide, and white open space.

"O if that impresses you DeShawn watch this", Trick clears his throat, "M.A.R.I.E. On."

*Hello Trick Miles, Justin Miles, DeShawn Quincy, and Garrett Geenmare. How are you today?*

A girl voice went off in Trick's lab that sounded like a robot.

"O SHIT", DeShawn pulls out his gold tinted desert eagle, "Who said that?!"

"No-No-No DeShawn! She is a A.I. Unit in my lab", Trick explained, "She helps me out when I am multi-tasking."

"A. I. what?"

"Artificially Intelligent Unit", Trick said, "Like I said she helps me out."

"So why Marie", I questioned.

"This is why...M.A.R.I.E. please tell them why you are called M.A.R.I.E."

*My name is M.A.R.I.E*

*Mechanical*

*Analysis*

*Reactive*

*In counter*

*Efficiency*

"Damn Hacks", DeShawn grabbed Trick ny the neck, and gave him a noogie, "You know your stuff."

"Hahaha DeShawn", DeShawn lets got of him, "Well then...Marie please bring out the new equipment please."

*Yes Trick*

Then in the middle of the room a huge hole opened up, and then a table started to come up from it. There was sections in the table showing stuff for each of use. Garrett's stuff was on the left side of the table. Mine was in the middle, and DeShawn's was on the right.

"Garrett...I have modified a Barrett 50, so it could have a silencer. Along with that you will have a stun baton with a sharp end."

Trick picks up the stun baton showing it looks like a retractable police baton, but with wires, and a sharp point.

"With EMP grenades, and electrical scope. Meaning it can detect, and show you an electronic pulse going through wiring….Meaning you can see anything/everything that is powered by electricity….For your outfit", Trick clicks a button to bring up a wardrobe comes from behind his side of the table. Then it opens up.

"You shall be wearing this", Trick points to the layout of the wardrobe.

It's black cloth with white armor. The armor is at some points of the body. They cover the shoulders, shins, thighs, stomach, collar bone, and spin. The design has a layer effect to it. One over the other plat. Along with the black cloth it comes with a hood. With Trick's arm touch screen computer.

"The helmet is a whole new design. I designed the face to look like a skull. It still have all the same stuff just more efficient. The rest looks like a regular motorcycle helmet covering your whole head, so no-one would see what you look like."

Garrett nods his head as he's impressed.

"Nice...I love the armor color, and design specifically."

"Thank you Garrett...Justin…"

He shows me my set up.

"You will be having a black tinted desert eagle with a scope, extendable barrel, red laser pointer, and a muzzle that I specifically designed to make it look like a regular muzzle, BUT it's actually a smaller version of a silencer. Just less noticeable."

Wait...that gun design...the attachments...my god it's the same exact one from my dream, or allusion. My god if that came true...could anything else come true.

"You also will have these bad boys", he takes off two black gauntlets from the table.

"What do they do", I asked.

"Put them on", he hands them to me.

The design wrapped around my top arm. The wrist area protected the back of my hand in a triangle form. With a red clear thru gem in the middle of the triangle.

"Click the gem", Trick said pointing to the gem.

I click the gem. All of a sudden three spikes comes out the gauntlets. There on the sides of my elbows. They were kind of curved with an angle on them.

"Damn", everyone said except Trick. We were all impressed.

"Thank you. I'll take that damn as a compliment...now then", Trick continued.

He points at my wardrobe. Mine was also black cloth with white armor, but had a different design to it. It's more squarish at the ends of the armor. My spin piece has a triangle design going down it. I to have the arm computer.

"The helmet is also white, and has a skeleton design to it too. Except yours has a personal screen on your mask guard part."

"Hmm interesting...You out done yourself Trick", I pat him on the back. All of a sudden his goggles fell off of his face.

"O shit sorry Trick I didn't mean...to do that", I slowed down as I looked at Trick's eyes. One was red. The other was blue.

"Aw shit! Why is-"

Garrett came behind DeShawn, and covered his mouth from saying anything stupid.

I lean over, and I pick up his goggles.

"Here you go man…", I hand him his goggles.

"...Thanks...So anyways on to DeShawn."

DeShawn breaks free from Garrett's grip, and walks over to his side of the table.

"Aight Hacks...What do I get!?"

"I actually have TWO outfit's for you...I have a regular one, and then I have the juggernaut. I feel like you-"

"Show me the juggernaut!"

"Haha I thought you would say that", then Trick clicks another button bringing another wardrobe to come up from the ground.

A big bullet proof suit. It was nothing, but black. It had more armor at certain points of the body. All in all it was still bad-ass looking.

"Damn..! Pinch me I'm dreaming...Aw shit please I want to wear it now!"

"Go ahead all of you can", Trick said smiling.

Afterwards everyone came back with there stuff one.

"Damn I love it Hacks!...Can this get any better?!"

"Well", Trick said walking over, "Here press his button on your arm computer."

"Hmm...'Decompress'...Okay then", DeShawn clicks the button. All of a sudden his suit matches his body type. It's still heavy looking, but it looks like he's just wearing a weird jump suit.

"DAMN! It's like I'm wearing nothing! Thanks Hacks", DeShawn hugs Trick.

"No problem DeShawn, but...ack...the suit amps...gaahh...your strength", Trick said gasping for air.

"Oops sorry Hacks", DeShawn lets go, "I love this suit…"

"Well then...all I can give you now is this", Trick picks up a metal like battery pack.

"Strap this to your back...You'll see what it'll do on the field...Afterwards when this is done you can keep it."

"Thanks Hacks", DeShawn hugs Trick again without thinking.

"Gah...DeShawn!"

Meanwhile with Garrett and I.

"Hah...they look like, and act like brothers…"

"Yeah", I said to Garrett a little sad.

"What's wrong Knights?"

"It's just I feel like when Jack died I feel like it was my fault…"

"Don't say that Knights...You knew he knew he was risking his life to save yours...you know that…"

"Yeah...I know...This is last mission...This is for Jack…"

"Aight Knights…", Garrett said cross his arms looking at DeShawn and Trick.

"Come on guys...lets get to work", Garrett said out loud, "Knights..?"

I look at towards Garrett.

"Lead the way leader…"

I look at everyone, and then it came into my head.

"Okay guys...lets do this", I put my hand out for a break.

Garrett sets his hand on top of mine. Trick and DeShawn follows behind.

"This is for Jack…", I look at Garrett.

"For Jack", Garrett looks at Trick.

Trick nods, "For Jack", then he looks at DeShawn.

"Doin' this for Jack…", he looks at me.

"Okay...lets go…"

We all said break at the same time as we throw our hands in the air. Then we headed off to the pizzeria.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone knows what there doing. They have a reason to go back. They...are...going to...kill...Golden Freddy! So please leave a comment, or question in your review. Please PM me if you like. I will PM you back no matter the cause. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. For the next one all I can say expect A LOT of fighting, affection towards others, and more to come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and more to come. As usual...Peace! <strong>


	22. We'll fight till we die

Chapter 22

We'll fight till we die

DeShawn gets inside his hummer, and starts it up. I get into the flat, back area of the hummer with Garrett. I roll down my window to talk to Trick.

"Yo Trick is everything set up for tonight?"

"All set Justin. I'll be watching from right here at my desk.", he said sitting down in his desk, "And if anything bad happens just let me know."

"Wait a second. I remember you saying that these suit amps one thing of our bodies. What the hell is Garrett's, and mine?"

"O right. Ummm Garrett you can turn invisible, and you can move a lot faster", Trick said not looking at us as he was looking at his many monitors.

"I can turn invisible...Damn I'm glad I found you in the first place Trick", Garrett said setting his gun on the ground of the hummer.

"Wait don't I get a cool gun, or something like that", DeShawn said sticking out his head out the window of the hummer.

"You got that thing on your back right?"

"Yeah", DeShawn replied.

"Just use one of your guns, and the rest will come naturally...Alright people...mission starts at 11:50 PM tonight...Good luck…", Trick waves them off.

"Aight DeShawn hit it", I said hitting the side of the hummer signalling him to go.

"Aight people...Hang on…", DeShawn drives off to the pizzeria.

Afterwards we get to the pizzeria undetected from the public. We park around back, but sadly DeShawn and I forgot that DeShawn left his car here for two days.

"Aw shit man I forgot I left my car here...hold up", DeShawn closely looks at his cars tires to a see car boot, "Damn it! Come on", DeShawn parks the hummer at the back of the pizzeria, and then he runs towards his car at front.

I quickly ran after him, and I stopped him before he showed himself.

"Damn it DeShawn remember what we're here for...Your car has to wait after tonight."

"Daaaamn…", DeShawn sighs, "Lets get this shit done, and over with so I can deal with my car", DeShawn said walking back to his hummer. I went with him to grab some guns too.

Garrett gets out of the hummer with his gun. Then he pulls out a Smith & Wesson 1911 pistol with a silencer. He puts it in his holster, and he enters the back doors of the pizzeria.

"Yo I'll be inside. You two hurry up as fast as you can", Garrett said as he went inside the back doors of the pizzeria.

"Yo I'll catch up with you Justin. I'll bring in the guns", DeShawn said going to the back of his hummer.

"Aight man", then I walked into the back door of the pizzeria.

I went down a hallway trying to find my way to the main area of the pizzeria. All of a sudden right before I opened the door something grabbed me by my mouth, so I wouldn't make a sound. What was scary that there was nothing there. I can feel it, but I can't see it.

"Shhh", I heard quietly, "Don't go through the door", I remember that Trick gave Garrett a suit, so no-one would see him. Basically invisibility/ cloaking.

I nod my head in understandment to keep quiet.

"Look through my scope", Garrett's hand becomes visible with his scope in his hand.

I take the scope, and I set it on the door. I look through to see nothing but darkness.

"Hold up", then Garrett clicks a button on his scope, and then I started to see outlines of electric pulses of exoskeletons. There was many of them. They were all lined up facing towards the front entrance of the pizzeria. I started to count out how many there was. 1-2-3-5-10-20 there's probably more, but I can't count anymore.

Then Garrett turns off his invisible ability from his suit.

"I love this suit...So anyways...Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah...those must be all the animatronics from the warehouse...holy crap there's at least more than 30...possibly 40 in that room alone...From there exoskeleton structure they all look like Freddy...Wait a second…", I see 4 animatronics lifting one animatronic, and taking him to the front of the pizzeria.

"What are they doing", I whispered to Garrett.

"I don't know, and I don't like it one bit...Wait the note...Didn't Golden Freddy say he will release the gates of hell the moment the clock strikes 12?"

"Yeah something like that...Why?"

"The night guard shift starts at 12 AM. The gates of hell is the front doors to the pizzeria...They are going to kill us here...What also bothers me is they weren't here when Trick was here. So they must've seen him coming."

Then DeShawn came through the back door meeting up with us.

"Hey why the hell you guys still here? Shouldn't we-"

"Shut up", I yelled whispered.

Garrett did the cut it out signal with his whole hand going across his throat.

DeShawn slowly walks over to us with his bag of guns.

I looked a back through the scope just to see all the animatronics facing us.

"Shit", I whispered loudly.

One of the animatronic hands went through the door, and grabbed me by the neck.

"O shit that explains everything now", DeShawn said pulling out his Benelli M4 Shotgun, and then throws the bag to the ground. Too late another hand comes out of the wall, and grabs the barrel of DeShawn's gun.

"DeShawn", Garrett said pulling out his stun baton. He then stabs it into the hand that was grabbing DeShawn's gun. Before I knew it the door broke apart, and I came face to face with a Freddy animatronic. It then threw me into the main area of the pizzeria. I smashed into a chair in the process.

Another hand comes out of the wall, and grabs Garrett by the torso. Garrett tried to elbow the arm off him, but it did nothing.

"Don't worry G man I gotcha bro", DeShawn punches through the wall, and hits the animatronic that was hanging on to Garrett. The animatronic lets go of Garrett. At least 5 more hands smashed their way through the wall.

Meanwhile I was slowly getting myself off the floor. I looked up to see Freddy animatronics looking down at me.

"The hell you looking…", they picked me off of the ground, and the slammed me into a wall. Garrett and DeShawn was being dragged out of the area we were at before.

I watched two animatronics was helping one of their own over to where we were at. It's the original Freddy that I cut up. Next to him was someone in many clothing. I know it's Golden Freddy. He walks up to me, and takes off his mask.

"Hello Mr. Knights...how are you feeling this evening..?"

"It was going great until you showed up", I glared at him.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but...an old friend of mine told me he was slashed up by", he gets up into my face, "You...So you gave us a disadvantage...Now we will give you a disadvantage too…", he looks at the cameras in the room. He nods his head as he looked at the camera. The camera then went up, and down showing Trick wasn't controlling the cameras anymore.

"What the hell did you do to Trick?!"

"Lets just say...he's having a friendly chat with one of his old friends...His second favorite I should say…", Golden Freddy said walking away to the front of the pizzeria as all the animatronics follows him.

"O and F.Y.I...One must stay...Two must go...Figure it out Justin, and you'll know all" the Golden Freddy left. Along with all of his animatronic army.

"We'll fight till we die…", I said walking towards Garrett and DeShawn for everyone in the pizzeria to hear.

"So...now what Knights", DeShawn asked setting himself on the stage.

"Like I said...We'll fight till we die…", I sit in a chair right next to DeShawn.

Garrett gets on top of a table, and he laid down on it.

"So what to do then...He's going to be back for tonight, and on the bad side we don't even know if Trick is fine..?"

"Barracked the crap out of this place...To here on out...This is war."

* * *

><p><strong>This is war! Yes indeed! Sorry there wasn't as much fighting I would like to have, but I actually got hurt making this chapter. Now you're probably asking yourselves, "LaDeadSh0t! How did you hurt yourself while making this chapter, and are you okay?!" Don't worry I'm quit alright. This is how I got hurt. So if I want to entertain you guys I want everything to be as realistic as possible. Meaning I would try to act every scene out in real life, but only the fighting scenes. Since I am a martial artist in real life; I try my best to make everything doable. In the process of acting out the fight scene I ask some of my friends to help me out with the fight scenes to make it more real for you. Even if it means me getting hurt for your entertainment so be it. I'll do it any day for my fansfriends. While we were doing the fight scene I got hurt at one of the fighting parts. Note: I fight as Justin, DeShawn, Garrett, and Trick. The animatronics are my friends. So I got hurt during this chapter.**

**Okay besides me getting hurt...Please leave a comment, or question in your review. If you like to PM me I'll PM you make no matter the reason/cause. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you read many more to come. Thank you for reading, and your great support. As usual...Peace! **


	23. All out war motha!

Chapter 23

All out war motha f%&#a!

DeShawn got on top of the stage with his guns, and started to reload each one. Garrett looked around just in case there was still more of them straggling around. He went invisible, so none of them would be able to see him. I started to grab chairs and what not, and I started to barricade the hallways, doors, and stage for cover. I made the main area clear. It was quiet as we did what we wanted to do around the pizzeria.

"Yo Knights?"

"Yeah Garrett?"

"I need to talk to you", he turn visible again as he came down the right hallway.

"Yeah what is it Garrett", I asked as I walked towards him.

"I don't need to alarm you, but...Where's Chicka, Foxy, and Bonnie?"

"There probably in Pirates Cove, or somewhere else."

"I checked there already. There's no sign of them", Garrett crossed his arms.

"Did you check the backstage", I asked.

"It's locked, but I still could just break it down", he suggested.

"Try it out. If you need help ask DeShawn to break it down. He does have a suit that can do that with ease", I mentioned.

"True...Yo DeShawn!?"

"Yeah", DeShawn yelled back.

"Help me out real quick", Garrett walked towards the stage room.

"Aight G man", DeShawn sets down his M60 LMG on the stage, jumped over the barricades on the stage, and walked towards Garrett.

"Alright DeShawn. I need you to help me get this door open-"

"Gotcha", DeShawn brings his foot up, and kicks the door off of its hinges. Then DeShawn walked inside looking around the place.

"Without collateral damage…", Garrett looks at DeShawn like he saw that coming.

"Damn man. This place is creepy as hell", DeShawn said looking around the backstage room.

"What the hell do you-yesh!"

All around the room is nothing, but different animatronic heads and a dead exoskeleton.

"Hey Knights...Why is there a dead exoskeleton in here", Garrett asked.

"Exoskeleton?...O right...Umm uhh...I kind of killed it a few nights back."

"Was it hard?"

"Ummm...Lets just say I wouldn't like to fight it again."

"Huh you don't say", Garrett taps its head with his foot on the exoskeletons head. It did nothing as it was dead, "Damn shame...Well there not in here, but I see another door. They might be down there. Help me out DeShawn", Garrett walked over to the other door. DeShawn follows behind to help.

As they worked on that door. Something was happening to that exoskeleton that they didn't pay attention to. Its eyes started to glow red, and then it twitched.

"Huh", Garrett looks over at the exoskeleton, "Hmm...I guess it was nothing", then he went back to work on the door with DeShawn.

The exoskeleton looked over to Garrett and DeShawn by moving its eyes. It looked out the door towards me. It slowly went through the door without Garrett and DeShawn knowing. It started to crawl towards as its hands and feet was spread apart. It got closer and closer without me knowing. It then got on its feet, and started to walk towards me. At the last second I turn around facing the exoskeleton.

It was right in front of my face. As much as I wanted to scream...I didn't. It tilts its head getting a better look at me. Then it blinks at me in raged.

"Shit", I slouched my shoulders.

It flips over me, grabs me by my vest, and throws me across the room. I landed on the floor hard. I flip on to my back, and I look at it. It started to bear crawl towards me fast. I scooted back as fast as I could, but only get pinned against the wall. I lunges at me. I lock my feet on to its torso. Keeping it from biting me. It started to punch into the wall leaving dents into it.

"Yo a little help!"

Garrett and DeShawn was already there, but was shocked from watching it attacking me.

"What should we do", DeShawn asked panicking.

"Pull it off people", I said trying to push it off me with my forearm, and keeping it from biting me.

DeShawn runs over, grabs the exoskeleton by the shoulders, and yanks it off of me. The exoskeleton elbows DeShawn in the face, but did nothing because he had a helmet. Then tried to bite him in the face. It brings DeShawn to the ground, and pins him on the floor trying to bite him.

"God damn this thing is ugly as fuck", DeShawn said holding it back by its shoulders, "What the hell now!?"

But then something happened. Some kind of gun thing came out of the battery pack, and looked around for a sec.

"What da hell", DeShawn said looking at the gun head.

The head of the gun looks at the exoskeleton, and then started to scan its face. All of a sudden something blue started to glow out of the barrel of the gun head. Then it blasts a blue plasma like bullet at the exoskeleton, and blown off/up the exoskeletons head. The exoskeletons body twitched, and fell to its side completely dead now.

We might've had our helmets on, but I knew all of our eyes was wide open. DeShawn gets up from the ground, and dusts himself off.

"Holy shit! That was awesome man! I have a fucking plasma cannon on my back!"

"Damn", Garrett, and I said at the same time.

"Trick is so dangerous...I am SO glad I'm friends with him", Garrett said as he walked over to the now dead exoskeleton. He then kicks it to make sure it's absolutely dead, "Yeah...Now it's dead."

"Wow I can't believe Trick knows how to make all of this stuff. Sad thing is we don't even know if he's alright, or not", I said leaning against the wall that I was pinned against.

We all started to hear crackling in our helmet coms. We all didn't know why that was happening.

"Gar...rett...DeSh...awn...Jus...tin...Do you co-copy?"

"Holy crap it's Trick", DeShawn said trying to reach him on his helmet com, "Yo Hacks! We hear you man! Can you hear us?!"

"Son of a-Trick we hear you", Garrett said too.

"I hear...y-you...but-t-t not as w-well...as it should b-b-be. L-L-Let me know...if-if-if it gets better at...any-any moment", Trick's com went in and out of tone as he tried tp reach us.

"Aight man we got you", DeShawn said as he kicks the exoskeleton out of rage, "O and DAMN! This battery back thing is awesome!"

"Ha-Hahaha...I call it-it-it...The Shoulder Helper...You'll have the chance to toy with it later."

"Hey you're good now. We hear you loud and clear", Garrett said walking around the open area, "What happened on your end?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah lets just say...Ummm...Lets just say Balloon Boy isn't in the warehouse anymore", Trick said with a sad tone.

"Your second favorite", I repeated what Golden Freddy said before, "Damn I'm sorry Trick…"

"It's okay...I'll get over it."

"Well what does the outside look like", Garrett asked.

"Abandoned...No-one, and nothing is walking around the streets", Trick said hearing his keyboard from his side of the coms.

"Really?...I don't like this at all", Garrett said as he leaned against a wall.

"Well we have 3 hours until they come back around 12 AM", DeShawn said, "I want to be able to test this Shoulder Helper out!"

"Hahaha! Don't worry DeShawn", Trick said from his side, "You'll have the time. For now I'll call you if anything different."

"Okay Trick you do that. We'll look around still, and get ready for hell. See ya man."

"So were they back there?"

"Nah Justin", DeSHawn replied, "All we found was a bunch of animatronic heads."

"And the exoskeleton", Garrett mentioned, "There was another door, but doesn't even look like it's real."

"Damn...so they're not even here...Golden Freddy must've done something with them…", I sigh, "Well all we can do is wait."

2 hours and 30 minutes into the wait of war.

Garrett was on stage behind the barricades checking his sniper as he was on a table indian style. DeShawn was in the middle of the room just practice fighting. He threw a few punches in mid air. Then he added combos to his punches. He moved around fast adding more combos to his punches, and now kicks.

I was also practicing fighting. I was punching the air. Along with that I quickly got faster adding my wheel kicks, side kicks, roundhouse kicks, and punching combos as fast as I can. I move swiftly as I do a cart wheel, and afterwards a back flip. I add in one more wheel kick, but really high near the head area.

As DeShawn and I were doing that Garrett was watching us as he was looking over his gun. He pulls out his sidearm checking to see if he has his clip inside. He starts to put on his silencer for his Smith & Wesson 1911 Pistol. Without hesitation he seen something slightly move in the right hallway, he pulls out his sniper, and pulls the trigger.

By the impact of his bullet it went right through something as it fell to the ground.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa what da hell G man?!"

"Yeah! What the hell were you shooting at!?"

"I seen something in the right hallway. Small, kind of chubby, and fast", Garrett said pointing down the hallway, "I hit something, and its on the go."

I nodded, and I look at DeShawn. DeShawn looks at me, and he nods at me.

"Aight DeShawn you go right. I'll head towards the left to cut whoever off", I started to sprint down the left hallway as DeShawn sprinted down the right. I got to the end way sooner than DeShawn. I look around in the lobby area to find something like Garrett described. I looked around to find nothing.

I looked around only to find something touching the roof. DeShawn got there seconds later.

"Damn you're faster than ever...So anything man?"

"Yeah what the hell is that touching the roof?"

We looked closer to see it was a balloon. I grabbed the string, and I pulled it down to examine it.

"It's just a balloon…", DeShawn asked confused.

"Hmmm...shit. Balloon Boy is here", I said letting go of the balloon letting it hit the roof again.

"Yeah...O yo check this out", DeShawn hands me a sign.

"What the hell..?"

It said, "Balloons!" on it, but there was a bullet hole right through the "a" in "Balloons!"

"Damn nice shot", DeShawn said shock and awe from Garrett's shot.

"Well there is no Balloon Boy here, but he is in the building. We just need to-"

"AAAHHH", a screaming came from the main area room. Sounds like he's being shocked.

"Shit", DeShawn and I yelled in panic at the same time.

I started to sprint down the left hallway towards the main area. DeShawn was 6 feet behind me as we went towards the screaming. Once DeShawn and I got there we weren't worried anymore...more like feeling the urge to laugh.

We see Garrett with his stun baton inside Balloon Boy because of the pointed part of his stun baton is in his stomach still tasing him.

DeShawn and I started to snicker, and then bust up laughing. We fell to the ground laughing hard as Balloon Boy is still being tasered. After a few seconds Garrett stopped tasing him. Afterwards me and DeShawn stopped laughing, and got back on to our feet.

He takes his stun baton out of Balloon Boy, and closes as it was a retractable police baton. Garrett forcefully grabs Balloon Boy by his shoulders, and picks him up to his level.

Balloon Boy was very scared since Garrett was 6 feet tall and Balloon Boy is like 3'6, so Balloon Boy was very-very scared now.

Garrett pulls him up to his face to look at him with his skull helmet scaring Balloon Boy even more. Balloon Boy whimpers in fear.

"Are you afraid..?...They call me White Death. Now if you want to experience that. Maybe you should tell us why you're here."

Balloon Boy's eyes was wider than ever as he quivers in fear even more.

"Well I guess we'll have to make you talk", Garrett turns around, and throws him across the room. Balloon Boy roles after impacting on the ground. Garrett quickly walks over to him, kneels down right next to him, and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"G ma-"

"DeShawn", I stop DeShawn from interrupting by laying my hand on his shoulder, "I might be a cop, and the things we did for the past few days was dangerous...Garrett might be a Spec Ops soldier...but every man has their limits...Let's see how long it takes for him to realize it."

DeShawn takes a step back to stand back, and watch what happens.

"How about now Balloon Boy..? Or do I have to 'get it' out of you?"

Balloon Boy just sits there as he stares farther into his skull helmet. Garrett makes his helmets eyes glow even more red. Shining the reflection of Balloon Boy in both eyes as Balloon Boy seems to see that too.

"Okay...Let's have 'fun' Balloon Boy", Garrett head-butts Balloon Boy in the face, and then picks him up yet again at his eye level. He sets him down, grabs him behind his head, and pulls him towards his knee. Balloon Boy bumps into the stage as he's still facing Garrett. Garrett then elbows him in the face causing him to hit the stage again, and bounce back towards Garrett. Then he grabs Balloon Boy by the neck, lifts him off the ground, turn around, and then choke slam him to the ground hard.

"Okay *cough cough* I'll talk-I'll talk!"

Garrett took a few steps, but then stop to hear music to his ears.

"See like I said...Everyone his their limits, and it seems-"

All of a sudden something happened. All the lights in the pizzeria went off except the night guards office. DeShawn and I know what exactly is happening.

"What the hell just happened", Garrett asked as he took a few steps towards DeShawn and I.

Balloon Boy started to chuckle, "War…", and then he disappeared out of thin air.

We were all shocked from what just happened. Garrett turns around towards the stage, and dove over the barricades.

"Come on people...Time for war", Garrett ran towards the table that was on the stage, grabbed his sniper, and kneeled on top of the table. DeShawn quickly ran to the stage, jumped right over the barricades, and grabbed his guns.

I quickly grabbed my desert eagle in the middle of the main area, and sprinted over the barricades. I jumped over it in the process. We aimed all of our guns towards the hallways. We just kept looking around waiting for something to happen. It was quiet...too quiet. I didn't like it at all.

"You guys see anything", Garrett asked not taking his eye from his scope.

"Nope", I replied.

"Nah G man", DeShawn said aiming his M60 LMG around slowly.

All of a sudden DeShawn's Shoulder Helper comes out of the pack on his back, and starts to look around. It scanned the room with a red flat light that went across the room vertically.

"Da hell Shoulder Helper?...Nah I can't say that. It sounds wrong to me. How about...Gun Head. Nah...Shoulder Cannon. Damn it nah…"

The the Shoulder Helper quickly looks down the right hallway, and fires a plasma shot. In the distance you can hear it hit something. Afterwards you just hear something loud that fell to the ground. Possibly metal that made the sound.

"Damn...Oooooo Burster! Yes I love it! Do you love it Burster?!"

The head of the gun from the shoulder pack moves up and down a few times.

"Wooooo I'm going to have some fun tonight", DeShawn said excited.

"Great, but for now", Garrett cocks his sniper, and then pulls the trigger causing a bullet to go clean through a Freddy Fazbear animatronic head, "We got company."

DeShawn laughs, "All out war motha fucka", he yelled, and then jumped right over the barricades. He started to run down one of the hallways to find a completely dead animatronic.

DeShawn howls, "Woooo! Smells like chicken!" 

DeShawn see three more looking at him with no emotions in their faces.

DeShawn sets his gun on the ground, and then afterwards he cracks both sides of his knuckles.

"Bring it on carebears...Time to fight", DeShawn brings both of his hands up ready to fight.

Their eyes went red from the comment DeShawn said to them. One started to charge at him. The animatronic threw a hook towards DeShawn's head. He landed the shot, but it did nothing. The hand just stayed there as it was still in a fist.

"Alright...My turn", DeShawn used his left arm to knock the animatronics arm away. Afterwards he quickly elbows it in the face hard. DeShawn then bent over the animatronic, and wrapped his arm around its neck. DeShawn jumped backwards sending the animatronics head into the wall. When that was over he pushed it to the ground.

the other two animatronics ran towards DeShawn at the same time. One threw a punch, and the other threw a kick. DeShawn quickly grabbed the punch, and pushed that specific animatronic back. He then crosses his arm, and thrusts his arms down to hit the kick down. As fast as he could he jolted to his right, and wrapped his left arm around its neck. As he was still latched on to its neck he does a side flip over the animatronics torso, and broke the head right off its body.

The other animatronics quickly tactiles DeShawn into the wall squeezing his torso. DeShawn folds his hands together, and slams it into its back causing it to let go. He lifted its head, and threw 4 hard hooks to his face. He rolls it off him, and stands up. DeShawn raises his foot, and stomped right into its head. He constantly curbed stomped into his head causing to break its exoskeleton head.

DeShawn stops afterwards realizing it's dead. He dusted his hands off indicating he was done.

"Huh..? That was easy. I guess I'm done", DeShawn quickly tilted his head to the left. When he did that a fist came out of no where. DeShawn grabbed the arm, and bended it over his shoulder. Once he lets go he back fists the animatronic in the face, and sent it to the ground.

"Now I'm done", he grabs up his gun, and starts to walk down the hallway.

"DeShawn", DeShawn heard softly from behind. He turned around to see who it was.

"Step into the light so I can see you", he said aiming his gun in the direction the sound came from.

When he said that he saw a familiar figure appear in the light of the night guards office. It was Chicka that said it.

"Ch-Chicka..?"

She nods in agreement as she was glad to see him too.

"Chicka", he drops his gun, and walks over to her for a hug.

She embraced the hug tight since she was glad to see DeShawn.

"My god Chicka...are you alright?"

"Now I am", without caution Chicka stabs DeShawn in the stomach with a knife. DeShawn gasped from what just happened.

"Ch-Ch-Chicka…", DeShawn said sadly.

"Sorry DeShawn, but I'm not your Chicka...I'm sorry I had to do this, but it's my job...If I didn't have to do what I had to do; I would keep you all for myself", the fake Chicka whispered into his ear.

"C-Can I at least say one last thing...before I die", DeShawn whispered back.

"Why not", she waits to listen what he has to say. He gestures for her to come closer. She does as she was told, and leaned into to listen.

"I'm...", DeShawn grabs the fake Chikca's bib, "...wearing bullet proof armor you wannabe bitch."

The fake Chicka looks down to see her knife is bent in 6 different places. She looks back to DeShawn with wide eyes.

DeShawn did a quick punch, and then kicked her in the head causing her to spin around, and fall on the ground knocked out.

DeShawn looked at the passed out chicken, and then looks down to see the knife stuck in his armor. He grabs it, pulls it out, and tosses it to the side.

He takes a few steps, and picks up his gun. He sets it on his shoulder, and started to walk down the hall. He then looked over his shoulders.

"You might look like her, but you'll never be as hot as her", and then he kept walking down the hall.

Meanwhile at the warehouse.

Trick leans back in his chair looking at his monitors watching at the sight he just saw.

Trick chuckles, "I knew you loved Chicka…", and the he looks underneath his desk to pull out a picture that was duct taped. He tares it away, and looks at the picture.

It was a picture of him, and a white fox. It looked like a girl. She had a pink tank top on, and black short shorts. They had their arms wrapped around each other. In the bottom right corner there was writing. It said, "You're my number one favorite too." Right next to it was a small drawing of a heart.

Trick sighs, "...I miss you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dang! Wasn't this along chapter?! Well I hope this was good, because I did my very best for this one. Plus I got to bring in a twist! YES! So anyways...What was up with Balloon Boy?! Why was he at the pizzeria with the others? Is DeShawn one bad killing machine?! What was up with "Chicka" being there, and not with the others? Who is the white fox in the picture that belongs to Trick? Well some of the answers will be answered next chapter. Please leave a comment, or a question in your review. If you want to PM me for any reason; I don't care I'll PM you no matter what. I hope you REALLY enjoyed this long chapter of intensity!<strong>

**Real quick I have a different poll going off. I would encourage you to vote for TWO fanfic's that I should do next. Please and thank you for everything. Everything helps...As usual Peace!**


	24. You or them

Chapter 24

You...or them

"Where the hell is DeShawn", Garrett asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, but I think he's alright", I said pointing at a figure that's coming down the right hallway to see it's DeShawn.

He was walking like he just won a war, and had his gun on his shoulder as he walked towards us.

"DeShawn...What the hell happened!?"

"Don't worry G man. I'm alright", he came up to the stage, "We just had a few mishaps."

"We", I said shooting a questionable look at DeShawn.

"We...I...All of us. I don't know anymore", DeShawn stumbled a little.

"Yo DeShawn...You okay?"

"Yeah why y-you ask", he quickly lost his balanced, and caught himself from falling by putting his hand on the stage, "Just tired a little."

"Yo you need to sit down, or something", Garrett said as he looked away from his sniper.

I walk over to him, and I set him on the ground. He sets his gun to the side as he leans against the stage.

"Aw shit man...My stomach feels like it just went through a blender", he said as he grabbed his stomach.

"Just relax aight DeShawn...From what we heard it sounded like you gave them hell", I said as I sat right next to him.

As this happens we're not aware that something, or someone has infiltrated the pizzeria. He was in all black clothing, with straps, belts, holsters, a few guns, gadgets, and night vision goggles that's covering the persons face. Since the person is wearing a tight fitting mask it shows no skin at all. He slowly makes his way down the left side of the hall still unaware that the person is here. He quickly slides towards a box on the side of the hall covering himself.

He pulls out his silenced pistol with all kinds of attachments on it. He gets to the corner of the box, and then he looks at us. He aims his gun towards Garrett's head. What the person didn't expect was that Garrett was a Spec Ops soldier. Once Garrett saw the laser sight hit his head he knew someone was aiming a gun at him.

Garrett doved over the barricades, and took a shot at the direction the laser sight came from. The person got behind cover dodging the bullet in the process.

"Damn G man the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Take cover someone is in the building", Garrett responded running towards the bathroom doorway.

"Of course someones in the building. They're anima-shit", DeShawn yelled when a bullet hit the stage near his head.

DeShawn and I got onto the stage to get away from the gunfire.

The person looked around to find Garrett. He couldn't find him, so he turned on his goggles. He had sonar, so he saw through everything. It saw exactly where Garrett was. Garrett started to slowly walk towards the cover that the person was at not looking away.

He slowly made his way towards the cover, but then the kitchen doors flung right open onto his face causing him to fall. The person steps out, and holsters his gun. He walks over Garrett, but then Garrett kicks the back of the persons legs. The person thought he knocked him out, but it seems he/she was wrong.

It fell to the ground quickly realizing who did that. Garrett rolled towards it with his taser out. The person quickly acted, and kicked Garrett away. Garrett stumbled a little, but then got back up. The person ninja kick up to his feet, and got into a fighting position.

"C'mon bring!"

The person jestered to come at him.

"You asked for it", Garrett said whipping open his weapon out, and swinging at it.

He took at least 5 swipes, and none of them landed a hit. The person grabbed both of Garrett's hands, fell backwards, pushed him over his body, and sent him flying towards the other direction. Garrett landed hard, but got up as fast as he could. It was too late. The person already ran up to him, grabbed him by the collars of his suit, and head-butted him in the face.

Garrett fell back to the ground hard. He twitched a little, but them passed out.

"Shit G man", DeShawn yelled from behind the barricades on the stage.

The person quickly looked at DeShawn, and pulled out a taser. He shot DeShawn with it.

"Ooooooooo shshshshshiiiiiiiiit", DeShawn said as he was being tasered, and then passed out.

"DeShawn", I said panicking.

The person dropped the taser, and started to walk towards me.

"O hell no", I looked around for DeShawn's gun. I found it, and I aimed it at him. He wasn't there anymore.

"O come on...Where did you go", I asked myself as I looked around the room.

"Right here", the dude said as he popped right in front of me, and smacked my gun out of the way. He then grabbed the back of my suit, and flipped me over the barricades and straight to the ground.

"Uuuuuuuhhh...that hurt", I managed to groan out.

"Hmm...So you're Justin knights...I expected you to be a little more…"

"Unique", I swirl out my butterfly knife, and swiped at his knee. He quickly lifted his knee up from the blade.

I then spun around on the floor, and I tripped him causing him to collapse to the ground. I quickly got up to finish what I started. He pulls out his taser yet again, and tases me.

I fall to the ground trying to get myself back up, but I couldn't. I layed there useless. He got up, and walked towards me. He crosses his arms, and he look down at me.

"Look kid...I'm here to get you the hell out of here. Your friends over there might be close, but they will stop you from getting Golden Freddy...So that's why I'm giving you TWO choices. Stay here...or come with me?"

"Why the hell should I come with you?! You just shot at my friends including me!"

"I didn't shoot you. How and why they hell would I-ngh", then the dude got knocked by someone.

"Well", another person in a spec ops said with a pipe in her hand, "Looks like I get the bounty…", When she talks it sound like she's on a radio. She has a gas mask on with red eye goggles. She was just wearing nothing but black leather.

"Guess what..? We're going on a little trip."

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around only to get punch in the face sending her to the ground fast.

"Bitch-Never-never fuck with my home boy", DeShawn said now walking towards me. He helps me up as I wrap my arm around his shoulders holding me up. He walked me over to the stage as that happens.

"Thanks DeShawn...I needed the help", I quietly said to him trying to gain the feeling back into my body.

"No probs man. What are friends for?...So what up with these freaks?"

Garrett started to gain consciousness, and started to get up from the ground.

"Ugh...I hate that dude...O great there's two now", Garrett said walking over to us.

"You alright Garrett", I asked starting to gain control of my body parts now.

"Yeah I should be alri-Mmmh", all of a sudden a animatronic came from behind, and got him inside a head lock covering Garrett's mouth.

"Shit G man", DeShawn pulls out his Desert Eagle, but only for another animatronic to smack it away, and grabs him from behind.

I fall to the ground as I am still uncontrolled of my body.

The animatronics get them on their knees,and make them look up to one of the hallways. A dark figure started to walk down the hallway. Slowly as he comes down you can see it's Golden Freddy still in the same outfit walking towards me.

He walks up to me, and then he crouches down to look at me with his darken, soulless eyes. Then he speaks up to me.

"Hello there Mr. Knights...how do you feel?...Has my friends been treating you nice?"

I tried to get myself up, so I could hurt him…I couldn't. I just fell right back down.

"Awwww...Sorry to see that...Well I'm might not be here for hell, but I do have a message to pass on from your friends", he said focussing on me still.

At first I didn't know what he meant until it hit me...the girls…

"You bastard...What did you do to them", I said angrily, and still unable to control my muscles.

"Well I have a list here for you", Golden Freddy pulls out a list with the comments

"Let's see", he started to say, "Garrett this one is for you", he turns to Garrett as he is being forced to look at him.

"Bonnie says, 'Garrett...please be careful and save..,'...Hmm", and then he cocks his eyebrow up after he finished saying what Bonnie said.

Golden Freddy then walks over to DeShawn, and then clears his throat.

"Chicka says and I quote, "I love you DeShawn. Ever since I met you; I felt like this for awhile now...Please be careful, and...I miss you."

DeShawn gets off of his knees, and tries to hit him, "I'll kill you if you lay a fucking hand on her man! I will!

the animatronic that was holding DeShawn brings him back to his knees, and calms him down a little.

"Hmm...fussy aren't we..," then he crouches over me to talk to me now.

"Foxy says, 'If you hear this I wanted it to come from my actual mouth, but not like this. For now all I can say is...I love you, '...You know what...Here's some of her tears right here, " and then he shows me her note with some of her dried up tears.

I felt useless right now...I can't do anything about it, and yet...One thing that he doesn't have that I do is...A heart…

"So for now", he looks at me...I am giving you the choice...You...or them...You have 30 minutes to comply to see what that truly means...Let's go now."

Then all of the animatronics left without a trace. Along with the Special Ops people that was trying to get me.

Afterwards we just stood where we were at trying to keep our emotions inside us. Starting right now all I know we have 30 minutes until we "comply" to whatever Golden Freddy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the Special Ops people doing? Why did Golden Freddy come to the Pizzeria? You or them? What does that truly mean? Well for now I like to say a few things. Sorry for taking so long because of school, and all of that. My goal since school is back is to post ONE chapter on Friday OR Saturday for every week. Expect it around 9-11 p.m. Eastern Standard Time. So anyways! Please leave a comment or question in your review. If you would like to PM me I'll PM you back as fast as I can. I hope you enjoyed this "confusing" chapter tonight, and many more to come. Like usual...Peace!<strong>

**O and one more thing. This fanfic has hit 16K views! So that's why I am having a Q&A after this chapter. Please ask any question. I am allowing ONE user to ask three questions each only. In a celebration for this story! So please ask away!**


	25. Godliness does exist

Chapter 25

Godliness does exist

We all just laid there trying to think of what to do. For once we were probably defeated from something we can't win. DeShawn buries his head into the floor as he covers his head with his arms. Garrett leans against the wall as he lies his elbows on his knee caps, and just hold his hands together looking into the ground.

I manage to finally sit up Indian style, and just looked around as I hear nothing but quietness. I can tell my friends are in total distort from the information we have gained.

I can tell for a fact that DeShawn's pissed because of Chicka...he's worried for her. Garrett...I don't know what he's more pissed off about. Losing...Or Bonnie...but what I don't understand is they haven't even had a conversation with each other. Does Garrett even have feelings for her? I don't know…

"Justin..," I heard muffled from DeShawn. then he shows his face, "We have to say something-"

"No DeShawn we don't have to say shit," Garrett interrupted.

"Well he's going to figure it out sooner or later. So why not now since WE'RE basically screwed!"

I look at both of them as I am very confused of what the hell there trying to figure out what they mean.

Garrett frowns and then he finally gives up.

"FINE...Tell him…", Garrett said lowering his head to the ground.

DeShawn faces me, and then he gets up.

"Justin...Chicka and I...well we uhh...We…"

I was in total shock once I figured out what he was trying to say.

"Are you trying to say you...slept with each other..?"

DeShawn takes off his helmet, and sets it on his side. He looks at me with his eye swelling up with tears. He slowly shakes his head up and down approving what I said trying not to cry.

"De-DeShawn...Will you-"

"I love her man", DeShawn bursted out loud, crawled towards me, and hugged me tightly. He started to cry hard. I tighten my hug too knowing he needs it right now.

"I wish she was here right now man!"

"Same here DeShawn...same here", I said calmly .

Garrett looks up to see a poster of the pizzeria crew. He then took off his helmet to get a better look at it. He then looks at Bonnie in the poster.

He then pulls out his wallet from his back pocket, and then pulls out an old picture. He takes both of his hands as he olds the picture.

_Flashback_

A little kid just went through the front doors of a crowded pizzeria. The kid was at least 4 foot tall. He looked he was 9 maybe 10. His hair was dark red with some red tint. He started to get some freckles, and had baby blue kid had a black t-shirt with white stars on it. He had white sweat pants on, and black tennis shoes.

The kid walked around the place with a huge grin on his face as he went around. He saw all the kids that was younger than him playing with their parents. playing games, laughing, and what not. Then the lights went dim for the show has just begun.

"Hey there kids", Freddy said as he was on stage, "Are you ready for a show?"

All the other kids yelled in excitement as the other two animatronics comes on to the stage. It was Chicka and Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed her guitar, and strummed a few strings. Chicka just stood up there looking at the children. All of the animatronics started to put on a show. The kid that came into the pizzeria alone sat in a booth still alone.

As they continued the show Bonnie noticed a little boy alone in a booth. He had a huge grin on his face as he watched the show not realizing Bonnie noticed him.

As she seen that she wondered why he was alone with no adults around.

After the show Bonnie walked around trying to find the little boy she saw that was alone. She finally finds the boy near the arcade area of the pizzeria. She walks over to him as he was in a middle of a game.

*GAME OVER* Went off indicating he lost his game.

"Aww man! I lost again, " the kid yelled as he was angry.

"What's wrong," Bonnie asked watching the kid struggle from his game.

The kid snaps his head around to see who it was. He realizes it's just Bonnie.

"Are you talking to me?"

Bonnie nods her head in agreement. She then gets closer, and kneels down right next to him.

"Yes I am…"

He looks at her shocked and confused as of why she is her.

"So what do you need..-"

"Bonnie," she grins.

"...Bonnie...So what do you need," the little boy asked.

"Well I saw that you were alone, and I thought you would like some company."

"Really..? Out of all the kids...you saw me…"

She nods her head as she agrees.

"Why," the little boy asked still not sure what's going on.

"Well...you sat in that area alone, and I didn't see your parents so I thought you were alone."

"...I am alone..," the kids drops his head now sad.

"Aw how come?"

The little boy then hugs her tightly.

"My mom and dad are gone," then he started to tear up.

She then hugs back seeing he is in pain.

Hey-Hey-Hey," she said calmly, "Look at me. Hey look at me."

She looks at the little boy trying to calm him down.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore." she said soothingly.

He sniffled a little, and then looked up at Bonnie.

"Really..? How..?"

"I'll be here for you, and no-one will stop me from doing so."

"Really," the little boy whipped the tears from his face, "Will you be there for me?"

"Of course…"

"Pinkie Promise," then the little boy sticks his pinkie out.

She does the same thing, and then crosses the pinkies together bringing the promise together.

"Promise…"

They both then smile, and started to walk around the pizzeria to see what to do. Some people was taking pictures with the other animatronics at a booth.

"Hey can we get a picture together?"

"Sure," she said walking over to the camera booth area.

Bonnie sits in one chair, and the little boy in the other right next to her. The person behind the camera had a huge grin on his face.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup," the kid said happily.

"What's the name?"

"Garrett," he said looking up to Bonnie in the process giving her a hug, and smiling at the camera.

Once the camera went off he took the picture, and gave it to the younger version of Garrett. He holds it with both hands as he looks down at it.

_Flashback over_

As Garrett comes back to regular time you see the picture of Bonnie and him hugging in the picture. You can tell it got kind of faded over the years since it was taken. On the back of it there is some writing on it.

_10/20/85_

_Bonnie when I am older I probably won't remember our past, but if I do I want to have a "nice long conversation" when so. If you find this, or I lose this I want you to not worry about me. I am going to war for my country...I might not come back, but I just want to let you know thank you for being there for me_

_-Garrett_

Garrett didn't see the writing only the picture part of the photo. He then puts it back in his wallet, and then he stands up. He grabs and puts his helmet back on. He walks back to the stage to ready up.

"Why Chicka why!?"

"It's okay man I gotcha right here man...I gotcha," I said trying to calm him down.

"Aight man...Aight...I got out what I wanted to get out..," he then lets go of me, and then wipes the tears away from his eyes. He then gets his helmet back on, and he leans over on the stage putting his elbows on the stage.

He just thinks to himself as he did so. He looks around the pizzeria. He remembers the night it happened.

_Flashback_

Garrett just took me to the hospital since I just passed out. In the meanwhile everyone else stayed at the pizzeria. DeShawn walked around picking up the roof cement, and threw them away. He even had the chance to clean up his guns.

Chicka then walks into the main area of the pizzeria where DeShawn was at.

DeShawn puts all of his guns away, and then he leans against his car tired.

"DeShawn," he heard someone calling his name. He looks up to see it's Chicka.

"O hey Chicka wazzup?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright...Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Garrett took Justin to the hospital, so it seems it's just me for too night."

"O great..," then she started to go limp all of a sudden.

"Chicka are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little light..," then she almost feel to the ground if DeShawn wasn't there to catch her.

"Chicka?...Chicka?!...O she's-"

Then he realized she was just really tired she fell asleep standing. He then picked her up, and took her to the stage. I laid her against one of the walls of the stage, and I went back to my Hummer to get a blanket. I came back to her with it, and I was about to put it on her. Before I did I realized in her sleep she was able to wrap herself with her arms.

DeShawn chuckled to himself, "Cute..," then he laid the blanket on her covering her whole body. She moved a little once he did that. He watched as she cuddles with the blankets.

"*Yawn*...Man I could use some sleep..," then DeShawn gets off the stage, and then he gets into the back of his Hummer. Since it's a big Hummer he can actually lay across the back of the Hummer.

He takes another blanket, pillow, and he tried to go to sleep at back.

30 minutes later he finally realized something.

"Shit...I forgot to give Chicka a pillow...Alright...C'mon DeShawn you can just get up, and give her a pillow," he told himself as he got out of his car with a his pillow in his hand. The moment he got out of his car he already went back in. Someone forced him back in. He didn't know who it was at first, so he pulled out his Desert Eagle. Then he heard someone gasp.

"DeShawn," he heard innocently as the person was on top of him in his Hummer.

"Chicka," he asked as he lowered his gun.

"Yes," she said going to the side of him.

"Why did you tackle when I tried to get out of my Hummer?"

"I-I-I-I-I don't know," she said not know what to do now after what she has done.

"Did you not want to be out there alone," DeShawn asked.

"...Yeah..," she said kind of scared.

"Here," he hands a pillow and blanket to her, "You can have this. I can sleep without it," he then scoots his way across the back of the Hummer, and laid himself on the wall.

After 5 minutes Chicka finally scooted over to him with her blankets and pillow, and sat right next to him. She covered him with the blankets as she was cuddling with him.

DeShawn didn't realize it at first, but he didn't care. He was too tired to even open his eyes. Chicka sat up with DeShawn, and hugged him tightly.

He goaned, "Chicka...Why are you-Ch-Chicka..?"

He realized she was blushing very hard like. Her shirt started to slowly slide down her arms as she looks u at DeShawn.

"...Ch-Chicka...Is there something you want to say?"

She nods her head, and then leans in to whisper it in his ear.

"Godliness does exist," and then she got closer and closer to his face. She couldn't do it she stopped herself.

"O Chicka," and then DeShawn pulled Chicka in for a kiss.

Her eyes was wide open when she felt the touch of his lips of hers. She was blushing insanely mad now. Then she finally calmed herself, and she closed her eyes just enjoying the moment. After a few minutes DeShawn finally breaks the kiss.

DeShawn then took off his bulletproof vest off, and his black muscle shirt off. Chicka did the same put left her bra on. DeShawn then closed the door to the Hummer, and went back to Chicka.

On the outside of the Hummer Bonnie was on the stage trying to relax.

"Hmmp...At least someone can relax," she said quietly to herself. Before she knew it a shadow went by down the hallway. She couldn't tell who or what it was, but she didn't want to find out. All of a sudden something grabbed her from behind, and took her into the backstage room. like a shadow she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah you're probably sayingthinking to yourself right now. "LaDeadSh0t you said you would post on a Friday/Saturday around 9-11 E.T." Well I have no school tomorrow, and I felt like being in a writing mood. SO...here you go fans/viewers! There WILL be another post Friday/Saturday of this week still around the same times. Besides that please leave a comment and/or question in your review. My Q&A is still going on, so ask away if you want to learn more about me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	26. Don't worry I'm here now

Chapter 26

Don't worry I'm here now

Continuing Flashback

In the backstage room Bonnie was violently thrown across the room, and impacts with the floor afterwards. The shadow before now we can tell its another Freddy animatronic. Bonnie slowly got back up, but only went back down from the pain she was in. Freddy then walked over to her quickly, and got ready to throw a punch.

For some reason he stopped in place. He looked a Bonnie on the floor helpless.

"P-Please Freddy...W-We always loved from the start," Bonnie said shaking/quivering in place.

Freddy looked at her, then at his fist, and then back at her.

"S-S-Sorry Bonnie, but I'm not your Freddy...Hahahaha."

Right before he could punch her something stopped his arm from doing so. Freddy looks back to see Garrett stopping him from doing what he was about to do.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl."

Freddy looked at Garrett pissed, and then growled afterwards.

"Guess not," Garrett said grinning slightly. Freddy took a swing at him with his other hand, but Garrett dodged the punch by leaning back. Freddy threw as many punches as possible to Garrett's face. Each time Freddy threw a punch Garrett dodged it each time. Ducking, leaning, side stepping, and then at one point Freddy decided to do an uppercut.

Garrett dodged it by doing the limbo. Garrett comes straight back up, and pulls out a taser. Garrett uses one of his legs, and kicks both of Freddys legs apart to get him off balance. He then hits Freddy in the face with the back of his taser sending Freddy to his knees.

Garrett flips the taser around in his hand, and turns it on.

"Things like you are the reason why I joined the army," and then uses the taser on Freddys neck. As this happens Freddy is spazzing out from the 25 watts of power into him. Freddy grabs Garretts arm that was tasing him, and tries to get it off with both of his hands and what's left of energy he has.

Freddy is now starting to spaz out violently, and now just starting to smoke. Garrett looks at the now cooking animatronic right in the eyes as it slowly dies. Freddy is now starting to get desperate. He starts to bite at him to see if he could get some flesh. Each time he took a bite he got closer and closer to Garretts face.

As time passes by Bonnie watches this in the corner trying not to cry. Garrett has been tasing Freddy for the past minute now. Freddy now caught on fire around his neck. The fire is starting to run up to his head. Freddy then stops spazzing out, and just go dead weight showing he's dead.

Garrett stops tasing Freddy, and holsters his taser. Garrett just looks at the cooking Freddy as he sees the fur is being burn off its endoskeleton. After 30 seconds of silence Freddy leans forward quickly, and tries to take a bite out of Garretts face. Without flinching Garrett stayed where he was, and just watch as Freddy missed by 4 centimeters.

Freddy starts to shake a little in fear, and then completely fall backwards finally dead. Garrett looks down at the burning corpse of the Freddy animatronic knowing it's not the original.

He slowly looks around the room to see Bonnie in the corner watching the whole thing go down right before her eyes. Garrett realizes this, and run/walk over to her. He sits down right next to her to see if she was alright. Bonnie hugs her knees, and looks at the burning animatronic. Garrett just stares at her trying to see if she is alright...Probably not in this situation.

"...Bonnie...Are you oka-," then Bonnie turns to Garrett, and then hugs him as tight as she can. This caught Garrett off guard because he thought he wouldn't get any kind of response after what just happened.

"Thank you Garrett...For everything..," Bonnie said into his chest as she started to cry. Garrett wraps his arms around her hugging back trying to calm her down. After a few minutes she was finally calm.

"Garrett..," Bonnie said softly to Garrett.

"Yes Bonnie. What do you need?"

"I want you to look at me, and I want you to tell me the truth," she said still hugging him.

"What truth Bonnie? I don't-"

"Garrett..," Bonnie interrupted,"...I want you to tell me if you remember me..," then she looks up at him silently afterwards.

Garrett looks down at her trying to remember what she means. He looked as far back as he could remember to see what she means. After thinking really hard he got nothing. Bonnie started to tear up from the silents. She didn't like it any more. She then started to cry.

"I knew it...You don't remember...I had hope...And now there is NO chance of you remembering," she managed to say in between her gasps of sadness.

Garrett couldn't remember for the lives of him. From what I learn from Garrett he would probably give up his life, or sanity to remember...Whatever would hurt more or less.

Garrett then pulls out his wallet on accident when he meant to pull out his phone. A picture fell out from his wallet. He picks it up, and he looks at the picture. It was him when he was a kid, and he was right next to a familiar figure from before to now.,,It was Bonnie...the first time he met Bonnie.

Garrett instantly remembered what she meant now...She meant the first time they met.

As this was happening Bonnie was still crying as Garrett was thinking not knowing what was going on around him. Garrett then snaps back into reality, and then looks at Bonnie.

"I...I remember now…"

Bonnie slowly started to stop crying, and then looked up towards him. She wipes a view tears away from her eyes.

"Wh-What..?"

"I remember now...I remember you, and the first time we met...I remember...everything about us..," Garrett said look down at her smiling.

Bonnie's eyes were now filled with tears of happiness not sadness. She hugs him tightly with much glee, and excitement from his message.

"Bonnie..," Garrett asked as he followed the hug not far behind.

"Y-Yes Garrett..?"

"Don't worry I'm here now."

She nods slowly as she is still excited.

"I won't leave your side as long as I live..," Garrett said assuring her that he wouldn't leave ever again.

Bonnie smiles from the fantastic remark he just said. Without any action Bonnie kisses Garrett surprising him in the process. It was a very heart filling kiss. After it was all set and done Bonnie pulls back finally realizing what just happened. What she didn't expect was that Garrett stopped her from doing so, and kept on kissing passionately

As Bonnie didn't expect that she kept the kiss on going, but then Garrett started to really feel the love. Garrett hugged her tightly, and then fell to their sides still making out. At one point one of them started to take off each other clothing.

Afterwards everything started to get quiet, and all you can feel it love in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>As we end this chapter Garrett finds love...in away. As far as we know love is just everywhere you look in this chapter. But of course the only thing smelling in this chapter is a burning Freddy-cobob. Well what are you gonna do. Please leave a commentquestion in your review. If you would like to PM me I would be glad if you PM'ed me back. I love talking to my fans. But all in all I hope you guys loved this "loving" chapter. Thank you so much for supporting this series, and many more to come. Next week prepare yourselves for the next chapter "might" be the last...for now...As of usual! Peace!**


	27. Authors Note (AU)

**AN: Sorry, but this is just an Authors Note (AN) BUT, I think this should make all my fans happy because I am starting a community read for Five Night's At Freddy's! A lucky few give a take around 6-10 people can join this community! Now you're probably asking, "LaDeadSh0t how does one join your community?!" Well calm yourself because I'll tell you.**

**I want you to send me a PM. The PM Title MUST say, "Staff Wanted" on it. Then I am going to interview you when so. I will ask you some questions, AND you might have a chance to join. This will go on until February (Sunday) 15, 2015. Or 2/15/15 to be exact! Once that day is over I WILL not be taking anymore people.**

**So hurry now if you want to be able to join. ALSO the sequel of Five Night's at Freddy's: How I got this Job WILL/SHALL be on that Community.**

**Get ready for Freddy is looking out there, and he wants YOU!...To join OUR community! **


End file.
